


Smut One Direction - Let's read this

by Nelly_Horan01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_Horan01/pseuds/Nelly_Horan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is as always smut, dirty, hot, sexy and with four guys in it....</p><p>With all respect for Zayn! <br/>Someone told me that he should be in this..... :3 So some Zayne anyway... :D<br/>He still always will be a part of One Direction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narry moment

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to write some short stories. Filth, guys, gays and everything.

Harry almost slapped their lips together. It was a week ago he had met Niall and he had missed him so much. It was as if the whole body just wanted to be near the Irishman. Quickly he took his hands around Nialls body and kissed him passionately. Niall was moaning and he stood on his toes to reach up. He took his arms around Harry's neck, and he came with in the movements. They couldn't care about the people saw them. They couldn't take into account to care about the world. They were happy.

Harry backed Niall to the toilet. He locked the door and he didn't care if they were in an airport. They were like madmen in each other and the only thing that was in his head was that he wanted to feel Niall. The Irishman quickly pulled off his jacket. He ended the kiss and he smiled awry.  
"Lubricant?"  
Harry nodded and he groaned. He let go of Niall and he took off his jacket. They almost tore off all their clothes and they just threw those into a corner. Niall had already boner and Harry liked the sight. Niall knew what he would do. He put himself forward leaning against the wall and he spread his legs. Harry groaned. He took the lube and he took it over his own cock. Then he went up to Nialls butt. He spread his buttocks and he found the hole. Niall groaned lightly.  
"Just fuck me."  
Harry smiled and he chose to shake his head.  
"You have to be heated up, sweetheart."  
Niall spread his legs a little more. Harry let his fingers slide over the hole and round in circles before and let his fingers penetrate. Niall bulged up with his ass and he moaned. He closed his eyes and Harry saw that he loved it. He let his fingers come in all the way. It was always tempting to let his fingers be inside Niall. He was always so warm, so enticing and so lovable. Niall gasped and started bobbing back and forth, just because he wanted that the fingers would fuck him. Harry smiled a little bit.  
"You're horny?"  
Niall nodded.  
"A week without you, a whole week?"  
Harry agreed. He placed the other hand against the wall and he let his fingers hard move in the Irishman's ass. He felt that Niall opened up and he seemed almost going mad by what happened. He bobbed faster against the hand and he achieving sound every time the fingers slid in.  
"You're just too much." Harry laughed, amused. He removed his fingers and he wiped them off on paper. Niall looked at him quickly and then he showed with the entire body what he wanted. Harry stood behind him. He spread his buttocks and he replaced his fingers with his cock. Slowly he penetrate in. Niall gasped and he pursed up with his ass. Harry grabbed his waist and quickly he slid all the way, until he filled Niall.

Niall loved sex. He had always done so. Harry liked that side of him, because it meant new places and new ways of doing it. Niall wanted to test and he wasn't afraid of new areas. Harry pounded hard in his ass and he placed his hands against the wall. Niall met him in the movements. He pressed his palms and cheek against the wall and he groaned loudly.  
"Damn I missed your cock, love!"  
Harry smiled and he groaned. They were now red all over their bodies and they didn't want to stop.  
"It's yours." Harry whispered hoarsely, and he leaned forward and kissed Niall over his one shoulder. He let his tongue licking the skin, and he allowed his lips to taste. Niall whimpered only higher and he seemed to forget that others could hear them. He groaned loudly and he whined like a little child. He let a hand slide down and Harry heard how he started to jerk off. Nialls cock smacked into his hand. He knew that Niall always made sure that both would enjoy. Harry could never let Niall fuck him, without to also make the same results for himself. Niall wanted it to be the same for both.

Harry lay down on your back on the floor. Niall was quickly over him. He sat down and he let Harry penetrate again. Niall placed his hands on Harry's chest and he rode him desperately. Harry smiled as he saw the whole Nialls gorgeous body. Niall closed his eyes and he had his mouth wide open. He rode hard over his cock and it smacked. Harry took down a hand and he brought it over Nialls cock. Niall gasped and he seemed almost to expect everything. Harry grabbed it and he managed to jerk off Niall hard. The Irish uterine higher and higher. He moved the body faster up and down and it was like he was crazy.  
"Damn, you can come..." he whimpered. "I want you to fill me!"  
Harry groaned and he smiled a little bit.  
"Soon, I promise."  
Niall nodded and he bit his lip. He took down a hand and he forced Harry to release him. He quickly took hold of his cock and he gasped as he started to jerk off. Harry looked at him and he liked it.

It reached there. Niall sat straight down and he brought his hand desperate up and down. He shook and he bit his lip. Right as it was came cum. It spurted in an arc up over his hand and down on Harry's stomach. He groaned loudly and he brought his hand up and down until he calmed down. Harry smiled big.  
"Darling, you came?"  
Niall nodded and he leaned forward again. He continued to ride hard and fast.  
"Your turn!"  
Harry took his hands around his waist and he felt the Irishman did the right thing. It was nice and it wasn't long before Harry felt the end will come. He sat up and took his arms tightly around Nialls body. He overrode him. Niall took his hands around Harry's neck, and he continued. Up and down, up and down. Harry whimpered and eventually he forced down the Irishman over his cock. He came. It was as if the heavens opened up and he filled Niall with cum.

Niall kissed Harry and he was sweaty. Harry responded to the kiss. He felt how their sticky bodies pressed against each other and it was like they wanted to do everything.  
"We should go home." Harry muttered hoarsely. Niall ended the kiss and he smiled a little bit.  
"I like it here?"  
Harry smiled a little bit and he shook his head.  
"We have to go home sometime?" he muttered hoarsely. "Your parents are home waiting for you."  
Niall frowned and he sighed.  
"Must we?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, sweetheart, we must."  
Niall sighed. He looked around and he noted that the clothes lay in the corner. They were sweaty and they had to wash themselves. Finally he took himself away from Harry.  
"Okay for your sake."  
Harry grinned. Nialls parents were at home in the house and they wanted to meet him. It was supposed to be a surprise, but as always, he couldn't keep anything a secret for Niall.

Harry took Nialls hand and he opened the door. They quickly they came out in reality. The airport was filled with people and everyone was heading somewhere. Right as it was came a guard up to them and he didn't look happy.  
"Excuse me!" he murmured. "But I must warn you. If you do that again, here at the airport, I'll do something more to stop you."  
Niall blushed. They always flew them self into the bathroom when Niall or Harry came home. It was like a bad habit. They loved doing it right away when they met and Niall realized that it had been heard what they had done.  
"Okay sir!" he got up. "That was the last time."  
The guard didn't know if he would trust him.  
"Next time you get fined. This is a good airport and many families come here. It sounds easy out if something happens in the toilets."  
Harry nodded and he smiled a little bit.  
"As my boyfriend said, this was the last time, sir!"

 

 


	2. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Larry.... :) Louis and Harry in action... :D

Louis was tired. He lay on the bed with only boxer on himself and he tried to relax. Harry lay beside him naked and he was anything but eager to fall asleep.  
"But come on." he muttered hoarsely, and he lay closer to the elderly. "I just want a little, tonight."  
Louis shook his head quickly and he pointed at the clock.  
"We'll soon be up again and I have to sleep."  
Harry sighed and he put up his hand on Louis's chest.  
"Just a little?"  
Louis closed his eyes just to show that he was serious. They needed to sleep, period! But Harry didn't give up. Louis felt that the hand disappeared and he expected nothing more. He was surprised when he felt lips on the outside of his boxers and quickly opened Louis his eyes.  
"Hey stop, Harold?"  
Harry smiled and he didn't care. He kissed Louis boxer, straight over his penis and Louis felt a tingle.  
"I need to sleep."  
Harry let his lips move harder and he brought them up and down over that part, everything so that the prepuce would be softened. Louis gasped, and he felt how Harry managed to do it all, as always. The lips slid slowly up and down and Harry quickly noted that he succeeded. Pretty soon was something caught up under the fabric and Harry was happy. He licked the fabric and he did everything that Louis would change his mind.

 

Harry caught sight of the glans. It stuck out under the fabric and immediately he was there with his tongue. He licked the top and with a finger he pulled down the fabric a little more. Louis was now hard down there and his boner wanted to stand up. Louis didn't resist when Harry pulled down the fabric, and let out, his cock. Instead, he groaned and he brought a hand to Harry's hair. It was as if he hesitated but he made no resistance. Harry let his tongue quickly slip from the glans and down to the root. Then he licked from the root all the way up. Louis moaned and he bit his lip. Harry raised his head and he caught up the glans with his lips. He sucked only the top and he felt the taste of Louis. He smiled then big.   
"You want more huh?"   
Louis didn't respond. He just looked down at him with wide eyes and he was waiting for the next step. Harry grinned and again he let the top slide in between his lips again, but this time he sucked slowly in the whole Louis cock, as far as he could take it and then out again. Louis pressed his hand through Harry's hair and he almost pulled in his brown hair. Harry knew that it was just to continue. He licked, he sucked and he did everything so that Louis wouldn't say no. In the end, Louis grabbed hold of Harry's hair with both hands and forced him up. Harry landed on top of Louis and their lips met. Louis quickly took his hands around Harry's body, forcing him to stay up there. Harry enjoyed and he brought their hips together. He moved their hard parts against each other and he felt that Louis now wouldn't say no. Therefore Harry pulled down Louis boxers completely and Louis helped him by taking his legs out of them. Harry then lay on top of the older boy again and he brought together their hard parts. Louis was almost desperate and he brought out his tongue between Harry's lips. He groaned. Harry liked it and he let Louis steer a little.

Louis took down his hands and he pulled them along Harry's back, right down to his ass. He parted at Harry's buttocks to show what he wanted to do. Harry didn't let go off Louis lips. He still got hold of lube with his hand and quickly took Louis the bottle away from him. He made sure it ended up between Harry's buttocks and quickly brought his fingers over Harry's rear hole. They both knew where it would lead, and they were almost ready. Yet, took Louis it slowly. He knew it was important to open up first and not just do it. He let a finger penetrate, directly Harry groaned loudly and he almost bet Louis lip. Louis let his finger slip in the whole way and he brought it around to open up. Harry whimpered quietly and he brought hips back and forth. Louis knew that Harry's movements made so that the finger slid in and out. Their boners moved toward each other and it was just so exciting. Louis managed to get two two fingers into the hole. Harry was far away in the fog. He brought the hip faster back and forth. Louis felt how both fingers slid easily in and out. It was a wonderful feeling. Harry was ready, he also knew about. As soon as Louis had removed his hand, sat Harry up. He was red all over his face and down his chest. He pulled back the bangs, before he slowly lifted his body. He took Louis cock in his hand and he brought it to the hole. Slowly he sat down and Louis penetrated. The two stared into each other's eyes. They wanted to make sure that they both enjoyed. Harry slid down more and finally had Louis penetrated all the way. He filled out and he was deep inside. Louis bit his lip. He let his hands slide around Harry's waist. Harry leaned forward. He placed a hand on each side of Louis head. He whimpered a little bit before he slowly began to bring the body up and down.

 

Harry closed his eyes and he rode faster. Louis couldn't help but enjoy the view. Harry spanned the entire body and he was totally inside the movements. He loved to ride and he loved when Louis fucked him. It was the only thing he never seemed to hesitate over. Louis loved the same thing and he could never get enough of the younger guy, not even when he was tired. Harry took down a hand and quickly he caught up his own bobbing boner. He grabbed it and he brought his hand up and down over it. When he came up to the top, he caressed the glans before it slid down again. He loved that feeling and he loved to have something in the ass at the same time. Harry gasped and he opened his mouth. He moved quickly up and down and he heard the bed squeaked. Louis closed his eyes, and he also took his arms around Harry's waist a little harder. He flexed his body and he felt how tight and hot it was inside Harry. Harry was such a guy who really was Louis taste. He was handsome, he was funny and charming and he had a wonderful body.

 

Harry leaned up and he sat with his back straight up. He moved smoothly straight up and straight down.  
"Damn darling." he muttered hoarsely. "I want more."  
Louis opened his eyes and he saw how red Harry was. The sweat glistened on his body and his hand was desperate over his own cock.  
"Would you want to lie under me?"  
Harry nodded quickly and he opened his eyes. Quickly they switched positions. Harry lay down on his back and Louis sat between his legs. He penetrated again and he leaned over the younger boy. He placed a hand on each side of his body and then he began again to pound right into him. Harry raised his legs high and he let his hand land between the legs again. He flexed body and he showed how wonderful it was. Louis managed to bend down and he kissed Harry's lips. They almost didn't succeeded to kiss, but still wanted Louis to be there, close to Harry.

 

Lou took up his legs under Harry's thighs and he pounded harder deep into the hole. He felt that he slowly approached those wonderful seconds. He wanted to feel it slip through his body and that was the goal. Harry's hand jerked off quickly and he wasn't even aware that he sounded loud. Harry grunted and he groaned. Louis liked it, because it was a sign that it was good. He felt throughout the younger guy really was tense and it was just a matter of seconds.

 

"I will come!"  
Harry took one hand around Louis head and he pushed his own body up. He quickly brought his hand down to the root and then some more movements. he spurted cum and it landed near the top of his stomach. He shook, he cramped and he whimpered out the whole orgasm. He bit his lip hard before he slowly came back. Louis smiled. He continued to fuck him hard. He wanted the same results. Harry released him and he opened his eyes. He smiled.  
"Your turn, Darling!"  
Louis nodded and he closed his eyes. Their bodies glanced at each other and he knew how deeply he was inside Harry. It was as if the cock couldn't get any farther. He whimpered and he tried to reach it.

 

Louis lay down straight over Harry. He spanned the entire body and he pressed in his cock hard. The whole body shook and he filled the hole with cum. Harry took his arms around his body and he helped him through it. Louis moaned and he bumped in one last time, then he relaxed.

 

Harry smiled big and he sought up Louis lips. They kissed and they were breathless. Louis slid slowly out from the hole and he chose to be happy. He ended the kiss.  
"We need to sleep."  
Harry nodded with satisfaction, and he pulled his hands by Louis hair. He looked into his eyes.  
"Yes, now we need to sleep."  
Louis laughed a little bit and he kissed him on the tip of the nose.  
"You're crazy. You always get what you want?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction and he giggled a little bit.  
"Yes, I always get what I want?" he whispered hoarsely. "We showers and then we sleep. But I want to be behind you and hug you."  
Louis nodded tired.  
"That's fine!"


	3. Harry and a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can play as if it's about you and Harry?   
> I call her Hope, but you can use a different name, your own name.
> 
> :D

 

 

Harry slid slowly down on the chair next to her. She was a revelation to the world and he couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face.  
"God must be missing an angel." he muttered hoarsely. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"  
She stared at first only at him and then she laughed happily.  
"That was one of the worse replicas I've heard."  
Harry blushed a little bit and he smiled awry. That was on this point. She would smile and she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.  
"So what's the best you've heard, then?"  
She smiled a little bit and he had caught her interest.  
"I don't know." she replied honestly. "You're Harry huh?"  
Harry realized that she recognized him, but he had nothing against it. The fact was that many recognized him and he was accustomed.  
"And who are you?"  
She looked into his eyes. She had brown eyes, such as he just loved.  
"I'm Hope!"  
Harry couldn't help but smile.  
"So is there any Hope for a hopeless guy, who says the wrong things, to get to know you?"  
She smiled big. She looked at him and it was as if she decided to like him.  
"Depends on if you invite me for a drink or not."  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"Just tell me what you want and I will arrange the one you want."  
She giggled and she blushed a little bit.  
"One that you like?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction.  
"Do you promise to stay put and not go away?"  
Hope nodded.  
"I promise."

 

Harry came back with a drink for her. He had chosen an ordinary beer. He sat down and he noted that she was excited. She took the glass and she smiled gratefully.  
"Now you might have a chance." she whispered hoarsely. He felt like a king. He nodded with satisfaction and he sipped at the beer.  
"Do you want to follow along and see my hotel room?"  
She became quiet. he thought she would say no, but instead she nodded.  
"Why not?"  
He was almost over keen on the idea.  
"I live across the street, in a room, all alone."  
She swallowed.  
"And that was really a shame?"  
He agreed.  
"Especially when it's more fun to be two?"  
She nodded a little bit. Harry saw at her that she wasn't accustomed to that guys picked her up, but she still seemed to be eager to see what he could offer her this night.

 

Harry lit the lamp in the room. He took off his jacket and he smiled at her. Hope came into the room and she looked quickly around. There wasn't much to see. A couch, a TV, a double bed and on the floor was Harry's bags. She looked at him and she blushed a little bit.  
"Nice room?"  
He nodded and he walked up to her. He caught her face with his hands and tried to look calmer out against what he was. It pushed inside his pants and he wanted to do everything with her. Yes, that was wrong with the One Night Stand, but he felt desperate.  
"You're beautiful."  
She swallowed.  
"Thank you and you're good-looking."  
He smiled wryly and he let his fingers caress her cheeks.  
"So you have the urge to answer a few questions?"  
She nodded. He knew exactly what he would say and he leaned slightly toward her.  
"I want to know what it's like to kiss you."  
He saw at her that she was ready. She had swollen lips, she flushed and she was breathing heavily. He leaned closer to her and gently he tasted her lips. He released her face and he let his hands slide around her waist. She answered, and she let her hands slide around his neck. He knew she felt how hard he was down there. Yet she chose to push herself easily to him. She gasped a little over his size down there, but she didn't mind.

 

Harry pulled her slowly toward the bed. He kissed her a little more intensely and he felt that she accompanied him. He got her to lie down on the bed and quickly he lay on top of her. She spread her legs and quickly he landed against her soft body parts. He kissed her with his tongue and she responded the kiss perfect. He felt her arms around his body and he felt that she didn't resist. Slowly he let his hip moving against her, he caused a reaction between her legs and she moaned lightly. He let a hand slide down and he pulled up her dress. He let his hand slide up all the way to one of her breasts and he pulled down her bra so he could fondle with her nipple. Hope moaned a little bit back and she brought the hips up against him. Harry smiled. He loved to seduce and he loved it when girls were like butter in his hands.

 

Hope pulled in Harry's shirt. He had nothing against it, and he quickly pulled it off. He threw it away across the floor and then he sat up between her legs. He pulled up her dress completely and she stretched out her arms to get it off the body. Harry groaned. She had a slim waist, two wonderful breasts and he saw that her panties were wet. He bent down over her. He pulled down her bra from both breasts and then he let his lips kiss them, suck them and lick. She moaned and she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry closed his eyes and he let the kiss slowly slip down over her body. He kissed her skin and he knew she liked it. He slid down to her panties and without question he kissed her between the legs. Direct Hope took her hands to his head and she whimpered. He bit her and he knew how excited she was. He let a finger gliding along the edge between her thighs and he landed across her clitoris. She gasped and he noted that she liked that too. He brought his finger up and down over her sensitive part and he felt how wet she was. He looked up at her. Hope had a wide-open mouth and her face was red. She enjoyed and he liked to see her enjoy. He sat therefore up again and he quickly got off her panties. He bent over her and he even took off her bra. Hope was hot and she didn't mind the nudity. Harry smiled and he slid down again. He let his tongue land against her clit and he played with it. She moaned higher. Harry let his fingers glide over her wet slit and he felt that she reacted to every movement. He played with her, he led her towards the right direction, he took advantage over her and he was horny.

 

Harry pulled his pants off without dropping her hot part. He tore off his boxers and he could feel that his cock was standing straight out. He had gotten Hope to wail and she ran her fingers through his hair. He allowed two fingers penetrating, fast he began to let them come in all the way. His lips caressed her clitoris and he sucked and he bit. She liked it! He put his fingers in and out and he felt her flexing the body. He had power over her and he loved it. The fingers were wet and almost ran out of her. He began to fuck her hard with the fingers. He licked and she responded with the entire body. She whimpered, she screamed and she ran her fingers in his hair harder. He bit her clit and he pulled easily in it. She shook with excitement. His fingers moved happily in her and he felt how she slowly built up the body. She brought her hip up against him, and she was shaking. He released her and he sat up. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He realized that he had given her a good round, but there was more to give.

 

Harry took up Hope's legs over his shoulders. Quickly he brought his cock against her and he let the glans penetrate. He closed his eyes and he slid easily into the whole all the way inside her. He felt he filled her and he came in so deep. Hope moaned and he heard her whimper. He took a hard grip on her legs and he lifted her butt up from the bed. Quickly, he began bringing his hip rapidly back and forth. He felt himself without any problem could fuck her and he did it hard. He came in deeply and he loved the feeling in his body. Deep and not suite, it was what he liked. He loved to fuck hard, fast and make it good for both.

 

Harry leaned over her. He put a hand on each side of her body. She had still her legs over his shoulders and he noted that she was agile. He felt he was pounding, he fucked and she received him. He looked at her and she was just lay there panting.  
"You have a big cock!"  
Harry nodded. He knew he had a big dick. It was long and it was wide and it caused chaos in girls, but also inside boys. Harry loved using it and he loved to test different people. This evening he gave to Hope, tomorrow he could give the evening to someone else.

 

Hope was double under Harry. He looked at her whole body. Her breast was moving up and down and all over the bed squeaked. He looked down at his cock, as slide in and out. It was wet with her liquid. She was excited and he loved to see when girls were wet. It smacked and he heard their skins again and again met.

 

Harry pulled out and he released her. He got Hope to stand on all fours in front of him. He let his hands slide over her back and he didn't had to steer his dick to the right place. He penetrate anyway and he felt himself again came into her deep holes. He loved it. He grabbed her hips and he forced her to meet him halfway. She whimpered and she obeyed him. Harry filled her right up and as thanks she was in his power. He closed his eyes and he heard the sounds of their bodies. He whimpered and he flexed every muscle he had. Time stood still and he could do nothing more than continue as if he had fallen into a repeat. He pounded hard again and again. The sounds from the bed mingled with their moans and their bodies got to enjoy.

 

Hope was like a perpetual motion machine. Harry lay on his back and quickly she began to ride him. She bent over his body and placed her hands on either side of his head. He took the opportunity to discover her body. He caressed her skin, he caressed her breasts and he caressed her butt. Hope enjoyed and she bounced hard up and down. She liked Harry, anyway that Harry as she saw now. He liked to give her that piece and he was happy that she wanted to be with him. Harry felt how she got him to shake. She made him whimper and he almost wanted to ask her to stop. It was so nice that he had no idea what he would do. He raised his hands and he forced her down. He kissed her lips and he was surprised when she still managed to moved on the hip. He let a hand slide down and he caressed her again. Direct she was as a madman. She pressed her face against his neck, and she unbuckled the body. He brought his fingers quickly over her clit and he felt her flexing every muscles in her pussy. She hugged his cock and she whimpered higher. Right as it was she shook with the orgasm that came over her. She shook straight into her soul. He caressed her and he felt how she underwent a wonderful thing. All nerves and her whole body just let loose of everything. In the end, she was right over my cock and she stayed up. She pressed down the body and then it was over for her.  
"I want to come!" whispered Harry. She nodded, and she gathered herself together.

 

Harry spun around. He landed on top of her and soon he continued to fuck. He lay all over her body and he put his lips against her cheek. He held her head with his hands and he buckled the body. She let her hands lie loosely around him and she took her legs around his waist. He pounded hard and he moved quickly into her. It needed no more. Quickly he sat up and he took it out from her. He stretched out his hand over the wet cock, straight across her stomach. He jerked hard. It was as if everything stopped and he felt how he fell. He came straight out over her. He spurted cum all over her tired body and he whimpered out the sound with relish.

 

What a relief! Harry sat down and he felt that the whole body again was harmonious. He felt every part of him was happy. He was breathing rapidly and he could feel sweat running. He opened his eyes and he looked down at Hope. She was smiling and she looked at him with wide eyes. Over her belly, up against her breasts, was his cum. It glittered in the light from the lamp. He smiled a little bit. It had come out more than normal. Talk about that he really needed a fuck.

 

"May I borrow the shower?" asked Hope. Harry nodded and he helped her up. He saw her disappear into the bathroom and he heard that she began to shower. Harry sat still there and he gathering his thoughts together. Damn, he was like a crazy sex maniac. Again, he had done it with a strange girl, yet he was satisfied.


	4. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it... ♥

Louis knew that maybe it was wrong. Yet he paid the young guy money, just to get a fuck. He had seen him on the street, waiting for a car to stop. Louis had felt sorry for him, but at the same time, he had become horny. A beautiful blonde guy, that you couldn't refuse. It was the first time that he did such a thing. Paid to have sex.

 

Louis took him to an old motel. The room had long since lost the shine, but what did it matter. They both knew why they were in the room and everything was about a moment of pleasure. The blond guy started to undress naked. Louis hesitated and he gave him a quick glance.  
"What's your name?"  
The blue eyes caught up Louis and a faint smile appeared.  
"Niall, sir."  
Louis smiled a little bit. It was certainly an assumed name and the guy's name was certainly something completely different.  
"I'm Louis."  
Niall seemed satisfied. He slid naked up on the bed and he waited for that Louis would decide.  
"You have paid for an hour?"  
Louis nodded and he blushed a little bit. He regretted it almost but still he pulled off his shirt and then the other clothes. Niall took out a condom and lube. He held it up so that Louis saw.  
"Good!" he murmured in reply, and he slid up on the bed. "So it's just to fuck?"  
Niall nodded.  
"You paid for it?" he replied cheerfully. "Or do you want me to suck you?"  
Louis shook his head quickly. There was nothing wrong Nialls lips, but he felt more for a quick fuck. Niall lay down on his back and he spread his legs. Louis saw that he was willing and Louis liked that feeling that came up. He sat down between the boy's legs and he looked down at his pale body. He was handsome and he almost looked young. He could be fifteen years old, but he had said that he was of age. Louis let his palms caressing the inside of his thigh and up towards his penis, which lay limp. Louis didn't know if he would touch it, or if he could touch it. Niall hesitated also. He reached rapidly up the condom and lube. Louis took it and he chose to obey. He opened the package and he took the condom over the penis. He took the lube over the whole package and then he took the lube against the boy's hole. He seemed surprised but at the same time he spread his legs and he bit his lip. Louis chose to prepare him and he felt a finger easily slid in.  
"It's just to fuck." Niall whispered hoarsely. Louis smiled. He fell down on him, and he quickly got the glans to penetrate. Slowly he came all the way and he felt how he filled out the hole. Louis bit his lip. He put an elbow on each side of the blonde's head and he looked into his blue eyes.  
"Is it good?"  
Niall was surprised by the question.  
"You paid, I don't need to feel anything?"  
Louis disagreed.  
"I want you to like it."  
Niall hesitated, but then he smiled. He took his arms around Louis's body and he nodded.  
"It's nice."

 

Louis closed his eyes and he slowly began to slide in and out. Slowly he felt he opened up and it was wonderful. Niall lay quite still and he kept his arms around Louis body. Louis wanted him to feel more, but he understood that Niall was just looking for money.  
"If you get more, you can enjoy more?"  
Niall seemed once again surprised.  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
Louis opened his eyes and he smiled a little bit. He pushed in his cock and he stopped.  
"I want you to moan or if you let me touch your cock."  
Niall seemed to ponder. He seemed unsure.  
"Are you serious, sir?"  
Louis nodded quickly and he sat up. He was still deep inside the guy.  
"I like it when both love it."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Okay, you get to touch me."  
Louis smiled big. He looked down at the limp penis and quickly he caught it with his hand. He brought his hand up and down over the shaft and it only took a minute to respond. It was now standing straight up and Niall moaned a little bit. Louis was happy and he could now continue.

 

Louis put some pillows under Nialls waist and he began to fuck him again. He let his hand slide up and down over the guy's cock and they both started to enjoy. He saw that Niall was red in the face and his mouth was wide open. He looked straight up at Louis and he actually liked it. Louis took his cock faster in and out. He ponded into the hole and he enjoyed that he filled out. The whole bed squeaked and finally it pounded towards the wall. Louis couldn't bother. Many rented a room in a model and fucked. It was common.

 

"Is it good?" hissed Louis hoarsely. He heard that Niall replied something. Louis was shaking all over. He loved this and he loved when his cock came into use. He brought his hand quickly up and down over Nialls cock and he managed to fuck him at the same time. It was worth every dollar he had paid. It was nice, it was pleasant and it was as it would be.

 

Louis leaned over the boy's body. He removed his hand from his cock and he placed instead the hands on each side of his head. Louis moaned loudly and he felt how he went deep inside. Quickly, he noted that Niall took down a hand and he jerked off on his own. Louis smiled. He loved what he saw. Niall was below him and his body was red. The sweat glistened on his body and his mouth was wide open. Louis was deep inside him and he felt how he repeatedly got the prepuce to move back and forth. It was the best behind a fuck. He got to feel so many things. He looked at Niall with big eyes and he love the view.  
"Is it good?"  
Niall didn't hesitate this time. He nodded and he groaned.  
"Yes sir."  
Louis love the word as slipped out from his own lips.  
"Do you feel my cock inside you?"  
Niall opened his eyes and he nodded. Louis loved harsh words, dirty words, and he dared to talk.  
"I'm fucking you, I fuck you with my cock."  
Niall didn't seemed to care. He smiled and he nodded.  
"Yes sir?"  
Louis groaned higher.  
"You're a fucking whore and I'm going to fuck you harder."  
Niall just nodded in reply and he bit his lip. Louis sat up again and this time he took up Nialls legs over his shoulders. He got the bed to move faster towards the wall. There was a deafening sound that he just loved. He looked down over the boy's sweaty body and he saw how his hand jerked rapidly up and down. Louis loved this moment. Everything was as it should be and they did what they were best at doing.  
"Damn, I love to fuck." he muttered hoarsely. "I'll fucking pay for this more times."  
Niall didn't mind.  
"Certainly, sir!" he whispered hoarsely. "I promise to set up when you want."  
Louis smiled big. He closed his eyes and he could almost envision how they were like lovers. He would take with Niall to all sorts of places and have sex with him. Maybe they could even fuck in the car? Louis had always wanted to try that, to do it on more open places. It attracted and he liked the idea.

 

Louis felt how he finally couldn't hold it back. He pressed in his cock inside Niall and he felt how he filled the condom with cum. He screamed and it was as if the world just spun around. He felt his whole body was bent and for a few seconds, he forgot almost who he was.

 

Niall low and groaned against the mattress. His hand was desperate. Louis saw that he was close and he smiled a little bit. He slipped out and he bent down. He let his tongue quickly lick and play with Nialls cock. He licked the glans and he saw that Niall liked it. He was shaking and he was so close.  
"Come over my face!"  
Niall opened surprised his eyes. He stared at Louis, who proceeded to lick the top. Under Louis face stood the cock straight up and Nialls hand moved up and down. Niall gasped, buckled the body and finally he came. He spurted cum all over Louis's face. It was as if everything came at the same time and it landed right over his face.

 

Niall collapsed and he couldn't stop staring at the elderly person's face. Louis sat up and he smiled big.  
"Do you see my face?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Yes sir?"  
Louis was grinning.  
"Although you could also come today?"  
Niall smiled a little bit and he nodded.  
"You are an unusual customer?"  
Louis had no idea how the others were. He felt it running down his face and he loved it.  
"I'm just a sex maniac."  
Niall giggled a little bit.  
"I understand that."  
Louis slid off the bed and onto the toilet. Quickly he washed the face and then he went back to Niall.  
"If I give you charge for a few more hours, will you stay with me for a while?"  
Niall nodded a little bit.  
"How long are we talking about?"  
Louis was grinning.  
"The whole night. I feel that I will need more fuck."  
Niall gasped.  
"More sex?"  
Louis nodded and he slid up on the bed.  
"I told you that I'm a sex maniac?" he whispered hoarsely. "I love young boys and I love to fuck. You get paid and everyone's happy."


	5. Lirry - in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know.... dirty.... :)
> 
> A small story!

Liam blushed. He leaned against the tree and he saw how Harry followed him with his cell phone, he filmed.  
"Stop It!"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Come on and show it."  
Liam just blushed even more and he looked down at his pants. Everyone wanted to see it, but he was too adorned.  
"If you stop filming?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"No, I want to film."  
Liam still hesitated, but Harry showed he wasn't going to quit. In the end it was just to obey. Liam undid the belt, he undid the button and he pulled down the zipper. He pulled down his pants to his knees and he showed off his big cock. Harry gasped.  
"It's big!" he whispered. "Is it bigger when you're horny?"  
Liam nodded and Harry smiled big.  
"Show me!"  
Liam sighed. He shook his head, but again showed Harry that he wanted to see. Liam sighed. He brought down a hand and he grabbed hold of the shaft. He began to put his hand slowly up and down and he got it stand straight out. Harry was filming everything with big eyes and it was as if he didn't believe what he saw.  
"Just keep going." Harry muttered hoarsely. Liam realized that the younger boy wanted to see more and maybe they could even fuck? Liam leaned against the tree. They stood in the middle of a forest and no one saw them. He jerked and he kept his eyes on the gravel road, which was some distance away.  
"If someone comes I'll quit."  
Harry nodded. He was happy with it. He filmed the whole time Liam's cock and he seemed almost fond of it.  
"Do a little more." he got up. "We can do so it's like a porno?"  
Liam frowned.  
"Harry, you can't show it to another person. You can't put it online."  
Harry nodded. He was always honest and Liam trusted him.

 

Liam got tired in his arms. He looked around and he saw a tree that leaned a little. Quickly he walked over to the tree. He pressed his stomach against the tree and he brought testing his hip up and down. He felt the tree, grabbed the dick and he felt himself slowly was able to bring his dick between a tree and his own body. He took his arms around the tree and he closed his eyes. He didn't care that Harry was filming. It was nice and he forgot that he should be more careful with what he did. He laid his cheek against the bark and he brought the hip faster up and down. He felt his cock was against the rough surface and he liked it. He liked to know how everything slid together to a wonderful moment.

 

It was as if he fucked. In front of him saw Liam how he fucked Harry hard. He groaned loudly and he could almost feel Harry's body. Okay, it was a tree, but he imagined it all. It went so far that he came. He felt his whole body stiffened and then sprayed his cum out, straight out over the tree. He felt his whole body became lighter and he whimpered out every emotion he felt.

 

Liam opened his eyes and he saw Harry. Harry stood with his pants down and he masturbated. He had long since finished filming, because the cell phone was lying on the ground. Harry was shaking all over and his hand was depserat. Liam smiled a little bit and he hugged the tree. He wanted to see how Harry came. The younger guy didn't know that Liam pined for him, but after this day might Liam dare more? He watched Harry's cock carefully. It was beautiful, it was long and wide. It wasn't as big as Liam's cock, but it was perfect in every way. Harry stroked faster and he gasped high. He whimpered with his whole face. The other hand slid down and he began to fondle with his own testicles balls. It was as if he wanted to come, but he didn't not yet. He moaned louder and louder and eventually it was like he was crazy. He was red all over your face and it came sweat from his forehead. Liam liked what he saw. Harry whimpered with his whole face and eventually dropped everything. He spurted cum straight out and he was shaking. He brought his hand one last time down and he emptied himself.

 

"I couldn't resist." Harry whispered hoarsely. He understood that Liam had seen and he didn't seem to mind. Liam took himself away from the tree and he brushed away the dirt that had stuck to his skin. He pulled up everything and Harry did the same.  
"That's okay." Liam muttered hoarsely, and he smiled at him. "You saw me and I saw you?"  
Harry blushed.  
"I couldn't film everything. I hope you don't mind?"  
Liam shook his head quickly. He was glad that not everything ended up in the camera. Harry picked up the cell phone and he stuffed it in his pocket. Liam hesitated.  
"You promise not to..."  
Harry nodded happily and he interrupted him.  
"It's just for my sake." he responded quickly and he looked down at the ground. "I may sometimes want to look at you and then I can just take up the mobile."  
Liam was startled.  
"How do you mean?"  
Harry shrugged.  
"You look great and I like what I see. I wanted to shoot you just to keep something from you that only I have."  
Liam felt his stomach tingling. Harry was in love with Liam? Okay, that was something he really wanted to hear. Liam walked up to him and he looked into Harry's green eyes.  
"You know that I feel the same for you?"  
Harry shook his head and he met Liam's gaze.  
"No, what do you feel?"  
Liam smiled big.  
"Butterflies in my stomach and you allowed me to become weak."  
Harry was startled and then his face lit up.  
"So you feel for me what I feel for you?"  
Liam nodded and quickly took his arms around Harry's body.  
"So you could say that we are in love?"  
Harry took his arms around Liam's neck, and he nodded happily.  
"Would you want to be with me?"  
Liam nodded. He responded by kissing the younger boy. They knew immediately that they belonged together. It was they who would be together forever.


	6. Larry - ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Harry who want Louis.... :)

Louis showered and he pulled on a pair of boxers. He stood in front of the mirror and he noted quickly that he should shave his chin a bit, but he was too tired to even think more about it. Instead, he took up the toothbrush and he brushed his teeth. It was late at night and he was tired. They had been travelling for a month and already was Louis tired in the soul. The fans weren't demanding, but he had to give everything. Life wasn't easy, but there were many moments when he loved life.

 

Louis went out of the toilet and up to the bed. He quickly pulled the bedspread and he crawled up under the covers. He lay down and he tried to gather the thoughts and fall asleep. He gasped when he heard the sound from fabric. Quickly he sat up and he looked out across the dark room. It was as if someone was there, but who? He was afraid, but he was also logical in his mind. There was no ghost in the room. Quickly he lit bedside table lamp and he peered around. In the corner of the room stood Harry and he had just taken off everything. Louis gulped and he frowned.  
"Harold?"  
Harry smiled and he began to walk naked to the bed.  
"Lou!"  
Louis gasped.  
"What... what exactly do you want?"  
Harry crawled up on the bed and he seemed to know what he was after. He crept up to Louis and he sat down on the elderly person's waist, with the blanket between them.  
"You!" he whispered happily. "I want you. I have thought so much about this and I'm ready."  
Louis looked down at Harry's body with big eyes. What did he mean?  
"What?"  
Harry did grinned. He leaned forward and he took one hand on each side of Louis head. He looked straight into his blue eyes.  
"Louis, I want to fuck and I want you to take me in all the ways you've fantasized about."  
Louis gasped.  
"Fantasized about?"  
Harry nodded and he didn't give up.  
"I've seen how you staring at me and I have seen when you dream away when you see my naked body. Tonight you get all that as you want. You get me."  
Louis blushed. Yes! He had many times seen in front of his things that hadn't happened. Kissing, caressing and bodies moving over each other, but it had only been in Louis's head. Now when he had the chance he hesitated. Louis had just broken up with Eleanor and it felt wrong to have one night stand. Yet he felt he quickly became horny. Harry's naked body was wonderful and Louis had always loved his skin and his body parts.  
"You're serious?"  
Harry nodded. He laid down over Louis and he let their lips meet. Louis didn't know if he would answer the kiss or not, but he couldn't resist. Harry's lips were swollen and they shouted after him. Louis felt how they tasted each other, gently at first and then more intensively. He took his arms around Harry's body and he felt the quilt was compressed between them.

 

It was Harry who removed the blanket and when their bodies again met, Louis couldn't stop. He felt their skins burned against each other and he felt how their hardness was moving toward each other. He was horny and he didn't mind that Harry was there. Their tongues played with each other and their hands were everywhere. Harry brought hips up and down and he caused chaos between Louis legs. They groaned louder and breathing became deeper and deeper. It was as if time stood still.

 

Right as it was slid Harry down over Louis's body. He kissed his jaw line, he kissed Louis neck, and he kissed his nipples. Louis groaned quietly and he closed his eyes. Harry's tongue was playing with his nipples and they stood straight up. He took his hands through her dark hair and he felt Harry kissed him hard. He went further down over the stomach and eventually landed his face over Louis boxer. Louis groaned loudly and he opened his eyes. Harry kissed the area, he kissed it hard but he was also all over Louis hard part. It was as if he wanted to tease, test, and see what happened. He licked at the fabric on Louis cock. From the root all the way up. Louis bit his lip and he whimpered higher. It was so exciting. Harry bit it and he licked again. Louis let his fingers slide hard through Harry's hair and he buckled the body. Harry smiled up at him and it was as if he liked that the older guy reacted so much.

 

Louis was so horny that the glans protruded outside the boxers. Harry saw it instantly and quickly he was there with his tongue. He licked glans and he achieving even more emotion in Louis body. He took his finger and he took down easily edge of the boxer. Louis hard part was shaking and wanted out. Harry licked and he pulled down so that the entire hardness was free. He licked from the root and up. He brought his tongue over the cocks skin over the glans. Louis squealing. He loved it!

 

Harry caught up glans with his lips and slowly he let Louis penetrate. Slowly he sucked in the full hardness. Louis took his hands over Harry's head and he cried. He shook and he wanted more. Harry sucked in the whole cock and then he let it slip out. Louis looked down at him with a red face and he watched as his cock slid out from Harry's lips. So exciting! So nice! So perfect! Harry smiled and he looked up at Louis.  
"More?"  
Louis nodded quickly and he let his hands massaging Harry's head.  
"Yes, much more." he whispered hoarsely. Harry smiled and again he caught up the glans. He took the whole cock in his mouth and then it slid out, but he didn't release it this time. Instead, Harry started seriously to suck Louis off. They both ended up in another state. Harry closed his eyes and he took hold of the root and his hand helped him to accomplish more with Louis. Louis threw back his head and he buckled the whole body. He bit his lip and he heard how he got out all sorts of sounds from his mouth, everything just because it was so nice. He heard Harry sucked and he felt his cock loved it. Full Louis shook and he almost couldn't hold it any longer. Harry knew it and he seemed to like to see Louis in that state. He sucked hard, he sucked in quickly and he used his tongue to satisfy the elderly.

 

Louis came! He pressed his hands against Harry's head, and he brought hard in his cock. He shook and he filled Harrys mouth with cum. He no longer cared about the outside world. That as coursing through his body was more powerful than anything else. Slowly he calmed down and eventually he landed on the bed. Harry smiled and he swallowed. He wiped his mouth on the blanket and then he looked at Louis.  
"More?"  
Louis gasped.  
"What?" he exclaimed. "I come?"  
Harry smiled and he sat up. He quickly pulled off Louis his boxers and he threw them over the floor.  
"You want more."  
Louis gasped and he looked at Harry.  
"But I came? Was't that what you wanted?"

 

Harry lay down straight over Louis's body. he let their lips met and he began to once again bring the hip over Louis, now, slack part. Harry was still hard and Louis could feel how he brought his cock up and down over Louis's body. Their lips tasted at each other and Louis could feel the taste of his own cum. It was a bit exciting and actually it was almost a little on the verge of porn, at least according to Louis.

 

Harry spread Louis legs. He let a hand slide down to Louis rear hole and he stroked the area. Louis understood and he gasped.  
"Wouldn't I fuck you?"  
Harry grinned.  
"Yeah, but I'm too horny for that right now. I have to take you now."  
He raised his hand and he spit saliva on the fingers. The hand slid down again and this time he got a finger to penetrate. Louis screaming, but not by pain. It was more a pleasant feeling. Harry let his finger to stretch out and slide in the whole way. Louis parted more on his legs and he took his arms around Harry's neck. That was a new feeling.

 

Harry took more saliva on his hand and he took it over his own cock. He repeated it many times until his boner were wet. He brought it to Louis and eventually penetrated the glans. Louis moaned and he opened his eyes. Harry slid softly, slowly inside, he filled out and slowly opened Louis up more and more. They stopped almost the be and when Harry had come all the way gasped Louis. He felt complete. Harry smiled and he took a elbow on each side of Louis head. Louis lifted his legs more and he took them around Harry's body. Slowly the younger guy started to bring the hips back and forth. He felt, he tried, he stretched out and he whimpered. Louis become surprised. Hes own cock began to respond again. It began to stand straight out, and he felt how Harry became more and more daring. He pounded directly into Louis and they groaning higher. Harry put his head against Louis cheek and he brought the hip rapidly back and forth. It was as if he had longed for this moment and he wanted to enjoy to the fullest. They both heard the bed squeaked, but they couldn't bother. The hotel had thin walls, but who cared? The bed thumped into the wall and anyone could understand that they had sex.

 

Harry was out of breath, he was sweaty and he buckled the whole body. He pounded harder into Louis and it was as if he couldn't stop. Cock filled out and Harry loved it. He loved the feeling of having sex with Louis and he loved the idea that it really happened. He moaned louder and eventually he couldn't hold it back. He came straight into Louis. He filled the hole and he shook so that the body lost the ability to function normally. Louis held his arms and legs tightly around Harry's body and he understood what was happening. Harry gasped when he let out the last drop of cum. He felt it dropped from Louis and he realized it had been a explosion.

 

When Harry had come back to reality, he took himself out from Louis. Quickly he slid up on Louis waist and he used saliva over Louis cock. Louis stared at him with wide eyes. Harry just smiled and he then made so that Louis penetrated. It was as if the younger didn't get enough. He sat down with the whole dick inside the hole and he looked at Louis with satisfied.  
"You going to fuck me." he whispered hoarsely. "I promised you this before."  
Louis only womb. He took his hands around Harry's waist and slowly began Harry to move up and down. They closed their eyes and Harry increasing pace. The bed creaked again and eventually it was that Harry was insane. He rode Louis quickly and he got Louis to once again end up in the fog. It was as if there was an end to the game and they could go on all night.

 

Louis gasped and he almost couldn't breathe. Harry bent over him and a hand landed with his hands on each side of Louis head. He rode hard, he rode Louis decided and he knew what Louis needed. Louis moaned and he tried not to faint or disappear off. It was precisely what was so wonderful. The whole body was in it all and Louis no longer knew what would happen. It was wonderful, it was exciting and he was so close to the body buckled up. He whimpered, he groaned and he bit his lip. In the end, it was the end. He came! He felt he bumped in cum in Harry's ass hole and he screamed. he forced Harry to sit down and he felt his whole cock was shaking. It was as if the whole sky opened up and afterwards the body was in harmony with everything.

 

Harry smiled and he slid off Louis's body. He laid down next to him and he watched Louis carefully.  
"Well?"  
Louis gasped. He was out of breath and he realized what had happened.  
"It was..." he found no words that could describe everything. "It was amazing!"  
Harry smiled big and he agreed.  
"Would you like to do it again?"  
Louis gasped and he looked at Harry.  
"NOW?"  
Harry shook his head quickly.  
"Another time? I only ask if I can be your lover and maybe we can do like this more often?"  
Louis wasn't thinking clearly, but he was aware that he couldn't say no.  
"Sure?"  
Harry was relieved and happy.  
"So this is just the beginning?"  
Louis nodded and he smiled a little bit.  
"The start of something big."

 


	7. Caddy Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall as a caddy, Harry as the golf player.... With a golf club, you can do much...
> 
>  
> 
> DIRTY +16

Harry stood and watched Niall carefully. Niall did order the golf clubs for Harry and he seemed busy with work. Harry smiled. He had hired Niall as caddy just because he was so cute. He was Irish and he had easy to learn. Niall had wonderful blue eyes and he seemed to be easy to be around. Harry hadn't recognized it yet, but he was so hungry for the young boy. It was as if every round was a prelude, but they never reached to "making love". Harry licked his lips and he looked down over Nialls butt. Damn so gorgeous body. Niall was thin, but he had muscles. He was pale, but his skin was so soft. Full Niall was as a person as a gay just wanted to exploit and Harry was no exception.

Niall raised his golf bag and he walked towards Harry's car. The day was over and they would go their separate ways. Harry wanted to keep Niall, but what attracted an Irishman.  
"Do you want a beer?"  
Niall spun around and he looked like a question mark.  
"What?"  
Harry smiled wryly and he took off his sunglasses.  
"A beer, you and I?"  
The Irishman seemed to mind for a moment, and then he nodded a little bit.  
"Sure?" He cleared his throat. "But you usually don't bring me for a beer?"  
Harry arrived with many lies.  
"You have been my caddy for two months. It's about time I get to know you a little more?"  
Niall didn't mind that.  
"Okay?"

\--

Harry had a big house, perched on the hill. He had views over the city and he had a large pool at the back. The house was big for one person, but Harry liked to buy expensive things, and the bigger, the better. Niall got big eyes when he jumped out of the car. Harry enjoyed and he played urbane. Okay, he had weak legs for the moment and his stomach tingled. He felt his whole body was getting ready. Niall lifted out of the golf bag out of the car, like an old habit and he helped Harry to get it into the house.  
"Do you live by yourself?"  
Nialls question was good. It was right!  
"Yes?" Harry answered hoarsely, and he smiled at him. "It's just you and me here."  
Niall gasped. He put down the golf bag on the floor and he looked around. Harry knew that Niall was impressed. The entire hall was like a big church. There was a high ceiling and you could see how the stairs slid up against the second floor. He went before Niall into the big room. There was a bar where he had spent many nights.

Niall came in to the bar and he took the beer bottles. Still he looked around and it was as if he didn't believe his eyes. Harry enjoyed. He opened his own bottle and he drank.  
"I live here!"  
Niall gulped and he met his gaze.  
"Excuse me if I was quiet, but I haven't been in such a home before."  
Harry walked around the bar and he looked at the Irishman.  
"Then it's about time that you are with me here?"  
Niall blushed. Harry had many things he wanted to do with him, but for the moment he tried just to get him to relax.  
"Do you like to be the caddy?"  
Niall nodded quickly.  
"Yes, sir. It's really fun to accompany you on the golf course and I have learned many things."  
Harry didn't know what he would do with his hands. Quickly he went after a golf club and he opened the door out onto the patio. He slid out and Niall followed. There Harry had a bucket of golf balls as he practices with. Quickly he stood and began to hit the balls out over the yard and out over the hillside. Niall was impressed with what Harry did.  
"You're good at playing golf." he said cheerfully. "I have seen many others struggle but you have talent."  
Harry smiled and he looked at Niall quickly.  
"I have played for many years."  
Niall smiled.  
"Yeah, I know!" he said. "But you are good at it?"  
Harry liked to be praised. He looked over at Niall again and then he gave him the golf club.  
"Try It?" he said hoarsely. "I don't think I've seen you play?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"But sir, I..."  
Harry didn't give up.  
"Come on!" he said instead. "Don't be shy!"  
Niall gulped and he put down his beer bottle. Then he stood where Harry had stood and he put a golf ball down on the ground. He stood as he should and he looked down on the ball. Harry smiled. Damn what a relief it was to be able to see at Nialls body. Niall was holding the golf club and he hesitated. Harry realized that he now had a chance. Quickly he stood behind the Irishman and he brought his hands over Nialls hands.  
"Calm down."  
Niall gasped.  
"What?"  
Harry smiled and he almost pushed the body against the Irishman.  
"You should have smooth movement." He brought up Nialls hands so that the golf club came up in the air. He then he released Nialls hands and he put his own hands against Nialls waist.  
"The whole body have to go with you in the movements?"  
Niall swung the golf club and he got the ball away. Okay, it ended up on the grass, but it was a good try. Harry enjoyed that as stood before him. He felt it was blown up inside the pants.  
"Good!"  
Niall didn't agree with him.  
"No, it was short."  
Harry kept Nialls waist a little harder with his hands and he leaned his hip against him. Harry felt his own boner met Nialls butt and he groaned. Niall seemed to understand. He stood there and he almost waited for the next step. Harry stood closer to him and he brought hips back and forth just to get his boner to move towards Niall.  
"You have talent." Harry whispered hoarsely. "You have the talent and fuck what I want to fuck you."  
Niall seemed to hesitate.  
"Are you meaning fucking word for word?"  
Harry smiled weakly. He moved harder against Niall and he groaned quietly.  
"Yes, totally verbatim!"  
Niall bulged out his ass and Harry realized that he wanted the same thing.  
"But you have pants on, sir?"  
Harry agreed. Quickly he released Niall and he unbuttoned his fly. Niall stood there and he seemed to wait to get directives about what he would do. Harry tore off all his clothes. He knew he always wanted to be naked and he loved nudity. He then brought his hip against Niall again and this time he pulled his dick hard over Nialls butt. Nialls pants pressed almost in.  
"And you have clothes?"  
Niall grinned.  
"But it's you who must help me with them, sir?"  
Harry smiled. He pressed himself up against Nialls back and quickly he ripped his shirt off. Nialls skin appeared and Harry moaned just by the sight.  
"Damn you're so delicious!"  
Niall liked the words. He undid his own pants, but it was Harry who pulled them down. He became more horny when he realized that Niall didn't wearing any boxers. He was naked and it was just a wonderful sight.

"You have to take it easy!"  
Nialls word got Harry to understand that he, himself, wanted too much.  
"Yeah right?" he muttered hoarsely, and he stood behind the Irishman again. He let his hands caressed over Nialls chest and stomach. Niall was so smooth, so soft.  
"I haven't had anything in the hole before." continued Niall hoarse. "I guess I'm not experienced for you?"  
Harry smiled wryly and he brought hips slowly back and forth so that his own dick was moving toward Nialls butt.  
"I like virgins, too?" he whispered hoarsely and he let a hand land down over Nialls hard part. Harry took his hand around it and slowly jerked the Irishman off. Niall gasped.  
"So teach me sir!" Niall whispered. "Teach me all about what's good and I promise I'll find it easy to learn new things."  
Harry kissed his neck and he let his tongue to taste Nialls skin.  
"Sure!"

Niall lay down on his back on the ground. He spread his legs and he showed Harry what he wanted to do. He was red all over his face and his eyes were big.  
"Teach Me sex as much as you have told me all about golf."  
Harry smiled awry. Quickly he went and get lube and a condom. 

When he came back he gasped. Niall was lying on the ground with the golf club and he tried to enter the shaft in the rear hole. Harry whimpered and actually it looked as if Niall had it nice alone.  
"You need lube." he murmured. Niall opened his eyes and he gasped.  
"What?"  
Harry smiled. He sat down on his knees and he took the golf club from the Irishman. Quickly he smeared it with lube and then he brought it to the hole again. Niall smiled and he lifted his legs up in the air. Harry let the shaft of the golf club glide around the hole, massaging up and slowly get Niall to get ready. Then he let it penetrate. Niall whimpered and he threw back his head.  
"Oh so... so nice.... damn!"  
Harry smiled. He looked down between Nialls legs. He let golf club be still in there and then he brought it around and around, to open up. Niall screamed and he bit his lip.  
"Oh sir. I love it!"

Harry loved what he saw. He let the golf club fuck Niall harder. The Irishman whimpered and he almost couldn't lie still.  
"Oh sir, you teach me everything!"  
Harry smiled awry. It smacked in the hole and he felt that Niall was now open. He was like an open box and it was just to continue.  
"Don't you wanna feel my cock?"  
Niall gasped.  
"If it's as hard as the golf club, yes!"  
Harry still let him get a little more of what he got. He brought the shaft harder in and out and Niall seemed to be in heaven. He had his legs straight out of the air and he held them up with his hands. He whimpered with his whole face and his whole body was red. Harry saw that Nialls own cock was standing straight out. It was shaking in the air and it was as if the whole Niall would soon burst. He seemed almost forgotten that this was the first time that anything penetrated him.

Harry threw away the golf club and soon he landed between Nialls legs. It was just to slip in. Niall was wide open and he almost seemed to love that Harry continued. It was moist, open, and Harry could easily begin to fuck him. He grabbed Nialls legs and helped him to keep them up. He came deep into the Irishman and it was as if Harry also come to heaven. he filled the hole quickly again and again and couldn't stop. Niall screamed and he almost groaned aloud.  
"Damn I like your cock too!"  
Harry smiled awry.  
"I knew you would, Niall!"

Harry took Nialls legs around his elbows and he fell down on him. Niall was double on the ground and he was red all over. Harry closed his eyes and he continued to rapidly pounding straight into him. Niall seemed to like jerking and he had nothing against Harry almost treated him like a toy. It was wonderful to have sex and this time it was really a fuck as Harry wanted. Niall fulfill all wishes. Niall took his arms around Harry's neck and forced his head down. They kissed each other and their tongues quickly changed saliva with each other. Their bodies were sweaty and red and they were right on the yard. None of them cared if the neighbours heard them, only they were doing this.

"I want you inside me. I want to feel your cum in me."  
Harry panted and he nodded. Niall had still his arms around Harry's neck but now they kissed each other. They were so engrossed in the movements that they were unable to do two things. Harry felt he slowly approached the end. The body became numb and he fucked more desperate. He felt himself time and again was deep in Niall and just that thought was enough. He pressed in his cock, he shook and he filled Niall with cum. It was as if it didn't end and he shook as if he were crazy.

Harry slid down over the Irishman. He caught up quickly his cock between his lips and began to suck him. It was the least he could do as a thank. Niall took his hands quickly over Harry's head and he moaned loudly. Harry felt himself sucked in the whole cock and it was wonderful to do this for Niall. He brought his head rapidly up and down and it didn't take much. Niall was almost like a maniac and he brought the hip desperately up and down to meet Harry's movements. Harry let it slip out he used his hand instead. Niall had nothing against it, and he was shaking with excitement. He spanned the entire body and finally he came. It spurted out cum as landed across Harry's hole face. Niall bit his lip and he shook through it all. In the end he sank together to the ground and he landed in reality.

"You have something on my face?"  
Harry laughed and he looked up at the Irishman.  
"It's your cum!"  
Niall seemed to almost be embarrassed.  
"Oh sorry?"  
Harry shook his head quickly. He licked off Nialls cock and then he sat up.  
"You shouldn't say sorry. It's I who should say thank you."  
Niall seemed to realize what had happened and he smiled weakly.  
"Was I all right?"  
Harry nodded quickly.  
"Yes, you were more than okay. I have never penetrate up a golf club in the ass on a guy before and you were like a madman."  
Niall blushed shyly.  
"Maybe I'm a bit filthy."  
Harry agreed.  
"But I love sleazy people."


	8. A quickie with Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG hope u like it ... short and simple!

Niall stood behind her. She had such an ass as a girl should have and she had perfect breasts. Niall liked her body. He noted that she had a short dress and he could sense that she had no panties on. He licked his lips and he felt it squeezed out between his legs. Damn, now he was horny again and he was so eager to just fuck anyone. She laughed and she leaned forward. He leaned backwards slightly and he saw, she had actually no panties on for real. She was naked under there. He couldn't help but smile. If he had known her, he had fucked her there in the queue. No one had suspected that they did, in his imagination, and he had let out all those feelings. He almost wanted to reach out and caress her bare skin. He had let his fingers slide down along with her butt and under. He had caught up her softest part with his fingers and caressed her until she couldn't hold it back no more. Then he had penetrated, he fucked her hard. He envisioned how he took her in every way that was possible. Niall groaned. Damn that he stood in a queue and hell that he had to walk in to hang out with friends.

Niall took in his hand inside his pants. He had the jacket in the way so that no one saw what he did. He brought the palm over his cock and he gasped. He looked down at her dress. She leaned forward again and he could see little of her pubic hair. He brought his fingers around his cock and slowly he let his hand slide down to the root and back up again. He stared almost all the time at the edge of her dress. Her thighs were perfect. They were moderately thick and he could see that she was able to spread her legs easy. She would lie on her back and she would pull up the dress so he could see her pussy. He wouldn't even need to do foreplay. She would be ready for him and she would be wet. Niall bit his lip. He brought his hand faster up and down and he got the whole body tensing. He felt how he got the prepuce to go up and down and he almost shook. Damn what a relief it was to jerk off behind a girl. She leaned forward and he saw how her butt stood straight toward him. He smiled wryly and he was breathing rapidly. The hand was moving faster up and down and he felt his body had to go forward. It wouldn't be needed more soon. He envisioned how he bent down and licked her. He could get her to enjoy and he knew exactly how he would do. Niall would lick her clit, biting teasing and kissing her. He would let his tongue fuck her and she would beg for more.

Niall tried not to jerk off too open, but he had to moan quietly. he felt he slowly reached the end. He pressed his fingers harder around his cock and he felt that the glans was outside the trousers waistband. He knew how he got the whole body to love this and the imagination. He looked down over her body. Damn, he could do so much for her. He could do so she screamed and she wouldn't even repent anything. He would even fuck her in the mouth. She was forced to do something to thank him. He would hold her head hard and he would force her to suck in the full hardness inside. Damn what a pleasure it had been.

Niall came! He bit his lip and he felt how it came out cum. He was shaking and he pressed his hand hard down. He was wet all over and he noted that it would be impossible to hide. He had cum running from his pants and the shirt. Quickly he removed his hand, and he spun around. He left the queue and he almost ran home.

// I can't come tonight. Got other things to do. Niall //  
He sent away the text message.....


	9. The plan to get rid of Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo
> 
> Liam and Louis and they plan something as become something more.

Louis saw Liam's back directly. He stood by the window, he looked out towards the pool. Louis knew why. Sophia was out there and Liam had begun to get tire of her. "Go get a drink, darling!" the only thing that Louis had heard Sophia say. "Can't you just go and get some ointment. It lies on the bed." Liam had been her slave and now he kept himself away.

"You should break up with her?"  
Liam gasped and he spun around. He looked at Louis with big eyes and he hesitated.  
"No!" he muttered hoarsely. "Then it just becomes worse on the net. It must be she who brake up and that soon."  
Louis understood him. Sophia had attracted with many of One Direction fans on the net and she took advantage of it. The fans knew about every fight that they had, and they knew about all the things they shouldn't know about. All thanks to a girl who took advantage of Liam's celebrity status.  
"But do something that makes her regret that she chose you. Make her not like you."  
Liam sighed and he walked into the room. He sat down on the couch and he shook his head.  
"I've tried everything."  
Louis chose to place himself down beside the younger guy and he smiled at him.  
"Cheating?"  
Liam frowned.  
"Have tried!"  
Louis was thinking and he came on a better plan.  
"But you haven't been unfaithful with a guy?"  
Liam was startled. First it was as if he would say no, but the thought slipped in and he realized it was a good plan.  
"But with whom?"  
Louis smiled a little bit.  
"Both Harry and I'm gay."  
Liam shook his head.  
"No, you are my friends?"  
Louis laughed a little bit.  
"But we don't need to have sex. If we put ourselves naked in bed and kissing each other, it will be enough for her."  
Okay so far hadn't Liam thought.  
"So it's just for her to see?"  
Louis nodded. He liked the plan. Not that he had anything against Liam's body, but they were actually friends and Louis wanted to be friends after this.  
"It's actually a good idea." exclaimed Liam. "We go into the bedroom and undressed us? She'll anyway be looking for me."

It tingled in Louis stomach. Okay, Liam had such a body as Louis wanted. It was so male somehow, had muscles and not to speak about that as was between Liam's legs. He had a big thing there that Louis had actually watched that thing many times.

They slid naked up on the bed. Louis saw that Liam hesitated, but he seemed to realize that this was the only way.  
"So we'll just lie down and wait?"  
Louis thought.  
"Yes, perhaps?" He peered then towards the door. "She must see us and she must believe that we have sex."  
Liam smiled a little bit.  
"If I put myself on you or you on top of me? Then it looks as if she enters in the very act?"  
Louis smiled a little bit. He lay down on his back and he spread his legs. He started to get horny, but so far didn't Liam see that. Instead, he crept away to Louis and he lay down on top of him. Louis liked it. He quickly grabbed his arms around Liam's body and he felt how Liam's cock landed down there. It also started to become hard. None of them showed that they had boner. It just happened. Liam put his elbows on each side of Louis head and he looked anxiously at him.  
"And now?"  
Louis smiled a little bit.  
"Test and kiss me? We must be credible if she sees us?"  
Liam nodded a little bit. Louis took his arms harder around him.  
"It's just a kiss?"  
Liam agreed.

Louis liked the kiss. Liam's lips were so perfect. He felt how Liam first was hesitant, but when his tongue slipped in between Louis lips, he seemed to like it too. It was a little tentative at first but after a while it seemed as they found each other. Liam smiled and he ended the kiss.  
"That wasn't bad?" he whispered hoarsely. Louis agreed, and he smiled a little bit.  
"You're a good kisser."  
Liam smiled charmingly and he raised his eyebrows.  
"You're not so crazy."  
Louis blushed.  
"You could say that we are just as good as we can be?" He cleared his throat. "So we'll continue if she comes?"  
Liam nodded. This time he was more confident. He kissed Louis softly and groaned weakly. Louis felt how Liam's cock stood straight out. Liam took it down but the glans was directed straight at Louis. It tingled in the older guy's stomach and he brought hips back and forth, just so that his own cock would feel something. Liam had nothing against it.

Slowly kiss become more intense. Louis wasn't aware that he took his legs around the younger waist. Liam began to move hips unconsciously and they both were now horny. The kiss was hot and their bodies were hot. They groaned silently and they forgot about the cause of it all.

Louis gasped. The glans of Liam's cock slid in. It penetrated! Liam felt that it slid in and he instantly became hungry for more. He tested and he felt how Louis opened up and received him. As Louis didn't said no or showed resistance, it was as if it couldn't stop. Liam felt how he got into the whole, all the way. He moaned with pleasure against Louis lips. It was so tight inside the hole, so warm and so nice. They both forgot that they were two guys. It was just so wonderful. Slowly Liam started to bring the hip back and forth. Louis moaned and he closed his eyes. Liam groaned and he felt he could pick up the pace. His big cock suited Louis holes. It was as if this was meant to happen, though maybe it was a little planned. Liam couldn't just quit. It was too nice and he was too horny. Louis took up the legs more over Liam's body and he did everything so that the butt would be in the perfect location. Liam began to pound into him. He could feel his whole body tightened and he felt himself again and again filled out.

"Damn just fuck me!"  
Louis words echoed in the room. Liam was like a madman. He glanced at him and he had long since forgotten Sophia. Louis was perfect and his body was so wonderful to have under.  
"I fuck you?"  
Louis smiled weakly.  
"Keep it up!"  
Liam took the set with the entire body. He pounded into the hole and he had with him the whole bed. It creaked and headboard banged straight into the wall. It was as if he just wanted to reach the goal. He felt he slowly flexed every muscle in the body and the hardest part just wanted to come.

Liam put a hand on each side of Louis head and he lifted up the body. His waist was crazy. He looked down how he repeatedly just moved back and forth. Louis quickly took down a hand and he began to bring it over his own cock. He was red over the entire body and he uterine high. The enjoyed! They were in heaven.

Louis came first. It was as if he just exploded and he bit his lip. It spurted cum all over their sweaty stomachs. It was like it never ended. It just squirted straight out. Louis turned up and he showed how good it was. Liam was quick. He took himself out of him. He sat down on his knees under Louis, between his legs, and he started to jerk off to the last minute. He brought his hand quickly over the hard part and he took aim. In the end it was as if the plug just released. He spurted cum all over Louis, right up against his chest. Liam shook and he whimpered. He spurted everywhere and eventually he relaxed.

Liam sat down. He felt his entire body ended up in harmony with his own state of mind. He looked down at Louis and he smiled weakly. Damn what a relief! Louis smiled a little bit and he blushed.  
"Oops?"  
Liam laughed quietly and he looked down over Louis's body, which had now cum everywhere.  
"Well oops?"

Louis became suddenly stiff all over. He looked towards the door and there stood Sophia, but she wasn't alone. Beside her stood Niall with big eyes and they just stared at the bed. Liam realized that someone had seen. He turned his head around and he realized that Sophia had seen. The plan had been derailed, yet he wasn't disappointed.  
"We just...." Liam didn't know what to say.  
"You fucked?" she got cold out. "Damn you fucked a guy?"  
Liam blushed.  
"Yes, I happened and...."  
It didn't matter what he said. Sophia flew into the room and she quickly took up the suitcase. She said a lot of things, but Liam didn't understand what she was saying. He sat there and he watched as she packed the whole bag. Then she spun around and she looked cold at Liam.  
"This the end!" she screamed. "I don't want to see you again and I don't want anything to do with you."  
Then she disappeared out.

Louis was the first who began to laugh, first a little quiet, and then some more. Liam looked at him in surprise, but even he began to laugh. Niall stood still and he was like a question mark.  
"You laugh?"  
Liam nodded happily.  
"We wanted to get rid of her."  
Louis agreed.  
"We were just playing theatre so that she would leave Liam."  
Niall understood nothing.  
"You mean you did this....?" he hesitated. "You had sex to make her to go?"  
Liam sighed. How would he explain this?   
"Yes?" that was the easiest way out.


	10. A bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Niall and Liam.... :)

Liam smiled. He slid up on the bed and he came under the blonde guy body. Niall followed him with wide eyes. Liam knew what he would do and he would certainly take advantage of this bet. Niall didn't think Liam could get him to enjoy, but Liam knew he could. Niall was now lying naked on the bed. He hadn't boner, but Liam saw at him that he expected everything.  
"Spread your legs!"  
Niall obeyed like a faithful dog. He picked up his knees and he spread his legs. Liam looked down at what's now belonged to him. Slowly slid his face down. He licked Niall over his cock, from the root all the way up. The Irishman gasped. He was so prepared for anything. Liam smiled and he let his tongue this time licking Nialls balls. They happened to be there and just waiting to do something. Slowly slid Liam's lips down and he let his tongue slide over Nialls rear holes. Niall gasped and he lifted up the head.  
"There, you shouldn't be."  
Liam grinned.  
"I decide and you obey."  
Liam spread Nialls buttocks and he let his lips slide over the hole. Niall froze, but Liam knew he would love it to the end. The tongue slid up over the testicles balls and then up along the whole Nialls hard part. Now it was hard, really hard. It stood straight up and Liam really liked that one. He liked Nialls cock. It wasn't as big as Liam's, but it was like a lollipop, ice cream, a wonderful thing that just wanted more care. Niall hitched his body and he was now red all over his face.  
"Okay, you won the bet! Now stop!"  
Liam wasn't happy.  
"I'm not leaving until you come."  
Niall seemed to hesitate.  
"Do you want me to come?"  
Liam nodded with satisfaction.  
"I want to see you squirt out cum and I want to hear you enjoy to the fullest."  
Niall gasped.  
"Then continue with what you do?"  
Liam nodded with satisfaction. He slid back down with his face and he chose Nialls rear holes. He licked so that Niall had saliva down there. Then he took there a finger. Niall grabbed the sheet and he made herself ready.  
"Does it hurt?"  
Liam didn't answer the question. He let his finger slide around and then it penetrate. Nialls body was bent in an arc. He moaned and he groaned. Liam let his finger to slide all the way in and in the meantime he licked Nialls cock. Niall liked it. He was breathing fast and deep, and he was like a young little virgin. Liam liked the fact that the young boy's lack experience. Liam let his tongue lick the glans and then he brought in the glory between his face. Niall moaned loud and it didn't helped, after all let Liam his finger fuck Niall. He almost sucked in the whole cock and then out again. Niall gasped. He had his mouth wide open and he narrowed his eyes.

Liam took more saliva on his finger and then it penetrate again. Niall gasped. Liam sucking on Nialls balls and he licked them. He saw how the whole Irishman tossed around in bed. He loved it. Liam smiled. He sucked again in his cock between his lips, but this time he let Niall fuck his mouth. He used the tongue to make it comfortable. He brought his finger quickly in and out and Niall went crazy. He took down his hands over Liam's head and he moaned loudly. Liam knew that there was only one end and he had already won the bet.

Niall brought hips up and down and he whimpered with pleasure. Liam had two fingers penetrate. He brought them quickly in and out and he sucked harder around Nialls cock. It was as if the Irishman went crazy. He pressed his hands around Liam's head, and he showed how much he loved it. Liam felt that Nialls hole was now open. He was like a virgin who had realized what sex was. Liam smiled. It was wonderful to see Niall enjoy. He pressed his hands tighter around Liam's head, and he helped him to fuck his mouth. Liam could just continue. Three fingers penetrated. Now was Niall near the end. He moved on the whole body and he hitched himself. He was red all the way down on his stomach and he just wanted to come. Liam felt his fingers easily slid in and out, and he come to that part inside as got Niall shaking. He sucked his penis and then out. Niall moaned and eventually it was as if he couldn't handle it. Liam felt how it came out cum. It squirted in and he therefore left Niall slide in all the way between his lips. He pressed his fingers hard in and he felt Niall went through a total depletion.

Niall slumped down against the mattress and he was breathless. Liam smiled big and he swallowed. He let his fingers slide out and he looked up at him.  
"Well?"  
Niall gasped and he was sweaty. He lifted his head and he nodded weakly.  
"Yes, you won!" he muttered hoarsely. "That was... incredible."


	11. Just for Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote a short smut about Zayn. Here you can see the entire One Direction 5/5.

Zayn was surprised when he opened the door. All four friends stood there and everyone looked like they had been through something nasty.  
"Uh hello?" got Zayn forward. Direct came Louis up to him and hugged him.  
"We missed you." he muttered hoarsely. "We came here because we wanted to hang out with you."  
Zayn smiled a little bit. He hadn't met the guys in a month and actually had he had thought about to go and meet them. He had hesitated because he thought that everyone now moved on and weren't interested in him.  
"Of course I missed you too." he said cheerfully. "You are so welcome."  
It became one big group hug.

The boys had planned something extra. They lacked Zayn and his entire body. They had come to him, partly to keep up, but also to give him one night as he late would forget.

"You'll undress yourself everything but not the boxers." Louis got up. Zayn hesitated. He hadn't been with a single guy since he had left One Direction. He had only been with Perrie and the idea was that he would return to just being normal. Therefore, he hesitated but everyone looked at him as if it was him who would do it all.  
"Sex?"  
Louis laughed a little bit.  
"We'll just take care of you." he replied volatile. "So take off everything but not your boxers."  
Zayn had no choice. He pulled off everything and he then looked questioningly at Louis.  
"Well?"  
Liam stood behind the dark guy and he steered him straight to the bed.  
"See this as something exciting, a gift."  
Liam looked at Zayn lay down on the bed, on his back. Then he walked over to the table and started doing something. Zayn hesitated.  
"What will you do?"  
Liam came back with handcuffs. He smiled big and he was aware that Zayn still hesitated. Yet he drew up his hands over his head and made that they were against the headboard. Liam made sure that they were stuck soft and that Zayn couldn't get loose, neither of handcuffs or from the bed. Zayn gulped and he had big eyes. Louis appeared and quickly he put on a hood over Zayns head. It was a hood that made that he couldn't see a single thing and he couldn't talk. They had used the hood many times and everyone knew that Zayn was used to it.

"Okay?" Niall mumbled. "So should we continue?"  
Harry laughed a little bit and he nodded happily. He looked over Zayns body and it was a wonderful sight. He lay on the bed, ready to do everything and he seemed almost excited. Harry slid up on the bed and he sat down at the height of Zayns waist. He let a hand land on the boxer and he let the palm gently glide over Zayns enticing part. Zayn gasped, he winced, but he relaxed quickly. Harry let his hand continue to slide around in circles until it started to become hard.  
"He's so handsome!" murmured Louis and he smiled big. "He's like a Greek god."  
Harry just smiled. He bent down over Zayns body and kissed him over his stomach, the hand continued to move in circles and they heard that Zayn moaned a little. It was as if everyone looked forward to seeing him scream with pleasure. Everyone wanted to see him shake with and missed his cum.

Liam walked over to the bed. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see. Quickly he grabbed on Zayns boxers and he took them off without hesitation. Harry let his hand quickly grab the hard part and he started jacking off Zayn. He let the kiss go down to the pubic hair. Down towards the great stateliness and then he licked Zayns cock like it was a lollipop. They saw that Zayn liked it. He had small sound for himself and he moved lightly on the body. Louis smiled. He picked up the dildo and he lubricated it with lube. Harry took himself away from the bed when he saw the plan. Louis slid up between Zayns legs. He took a lubricant between Zayns legs, straight over the rear hole and he massaged. Zayn parted directly on the legs and he seemed to know what would happen. Louis looked down over his hard part. Zayn was missed. It was wonderful to do this for him, to get him to enjoy. Louis took the dildo against the hole and slowly he let the top slide around in circles. He massaged, he prepared and finally was able to penetrate the top of the dildo. Zayn spans the body in an arc and he uterine. Louis smiled and he let the dildo slowly fill out. Slowly but firmly it slid deeper into Muslim. When it was almost was inside the whole way, did Louis so that the vibrator was started. Zayn gasped and his whole body began to turn red. Louis made sure Zayns hole was filled and he left the dildo there, still inside. It was vibrating and it got Zayns whole body shaking with passion. Liam came quickly to the bed with a ring as he took over Zayns cock so that he wouldn't come. They wanted to see more of his body and his reactions.

Louis walked away from the bed. Everyone just stared down at Zayn. He was lying and he whimpered. His whole body was moving because he came into phase one. He realized how nice he could have. His cock stood straight up and vibrated. Away from the hole, they saw all the dildo that got the boy to going crazy. Niall smiled big and he felt how horny he had become. He was the first who undid his pants and he pulled them down. He began to jerk off. Louis quickly followed suit. He pulled down his pants and he did as Niall, jerked off.

Liam knew it was a waste to jerk off. Instead, he pulled his pants off completely. He slid up on the bed and he sat between Zayns legs. He knew that the Muslim liked big cocks and he loved to be filled to the brim. Liam smiled and he removed the dildo. Quickly, he replaced the void with his own cock, and he penetrated quickly. Zayn gasped and quickly took his legs around Liam's body. Liam bent over Zayn and laid a hand on each side of his body. Slowly he slid out and then slide into. It was so easy, so nice and Zayn were ready to be fucked. It didn't take long for Liam to increase the pace and he groaned quietly. It was nice to finally be inside Zayn and feel how he reacted to every movement.

Harry couldn't stop just to stare. He saw Liam increased the pace fast and he filled out Zayn with his meat. Harry saw that they both loved it. Quickly he pulled down his own fly and quickly he grabbed his own cock. He did as Louis and Niall. He looked down at his hand as quickly jerked off. Talk about everyone was excited to see Zayn again.

Liam lay down across the Muslim's body. Zayn took up the legs higher up on Liam's body, so that his ass was totally under the cock. They both moaned and sweated. Liam his lips land on Zayns neck and kissed him softly on the skin.  
"Damn you're so wonderful." he muttered hoarsely. "I missed to fuck you."  
Zayn just grunted in response. He didn't even hear what was said in the room. He was inside every movement.

Okay, Harry couldn't hold back anything. Quickly he tore off his clothes. He took the lube all over his cock and then he slid into bed. He stood behind Liam and he grabbed his waist. Without foreplay or anything, he penetrate into Liam's ass hole. Harry also wanted to fuck. Liam moaned and he didn't mind. Instead, he became almost only more horny.  
"Damn, Harry!"  
Harry just smiled and he penetrated all the way into the deep hole.  
"We also want something."  
Liam nodded a little bit. He continued to fuck, but at the same time he felt Harry slipped in and out him. Harry had only to stand still. Liam took care of every movement and it was just so nice. It felt as if this was the only solution and Harry liked that they were three guys.

Niall groaned. Damn he was so close to the end. Louis saw it and quickly he stood behind the Irishman back.  
"I'll fuck you." he muttered hoarsely and Niall felt that Louis brought the glans toward the hole. Niall continued to jerk off and he leaned slightly forward, so that Louis could help himself. Louis mooned when the head of the cock penetrated. He took his hands around Nialls waist and he slid slowly all the way inside the deep hole. They both groaned and they both closed their eyes. Louis began hard to fuck him hard. Niall liked it. He had nothing against tough hands and he liked to satisfy Louis, and everyone else.

Liam was like a madman. He groaned loudly and he felt his entire body ended up in a fog. He pressed his face against Zayns neck and he felt filled. Harry groaned too and he brought the hip rapidly back and forth. He filled out, he entered deeply and he fucked hard. Liam couldn't now move on his body. He lay still across and over the Muslim and he felt how he got there. He felt his own cock hitched itself, then it was as if the whole body took kit. He came straight into Zayn, without moving the body. He was shaking and he whimpered. It was as if the whole body were given new powers and he felt how he almost lost his mind.

Liam slipped away. Quickly replacing Harry Liam's place. He penetrated and it was just to continue. Liam cum made the hole wet. Harry groaned and he took up Zayns legs over his shoulders. He pounded hard in and he felt that Zayn liked it. The Muslim was red all over his body and he was sweating. His cock was still standing straight out and it came with the moments as Harry did. Louis stood behind Niall. He held his waist tightly and he moved quickly to the waist. Niall gasped and he felt his cock began to be tightened. He felt his whole body began to reach there. It was so nice and it was so pleasant. He parted more on his legs and he bulged up more with his ass. He felt how Louis brought Nialls body further into the fog. It was just a matter of seconds.

Liam sat down on a chair and he enjoyed what he saw. They were now all gathered in one room. Everyone got something out of the night and everyone had needed this. Liam watched as Harry moved his body quickly. Both he and Zayn were sweaty and they were so sexy, where they were in bed. On the floor stood Louis and he fucked Niall hard. Although their bodies were red and sweaty. The whole room was filled with the sounds from bodies, cocks and structures enjoyed. Discuss this was a great evening.

Harry took down his hand and quickly he caught up Zayns cock. He started to move the hand over the hard cock and immediately reacted Zayn. He unbuckled the body, he lifted his ass up in the air and he seemed almost want to ripping the hands off the bed. Harry smiled and he moved faster and harder. It smacked inside Zayns holes and his whole body was still like a Greek god.

"I want to come all over Zayn!"  
Nialls hoarse voice echoed in the room. Louis clenched. Okay? He released him and he slipped out. Niall quickly ran up on the bed and he sat down at the height of Zayns body. He quickly brought his hand back and forth and he looked down at Zayns sweaty body. It was so close, so close. Niall bit his lip and he closed his eyes. Harry saw how Niall reached there. He brought his hand desperately over his cock and then he came. He spurted cum, straight out over Zayns stomach and body. Niall shook and he cried out all the enjoyment. He moved his hand until the last drop of cum had come. Then he sat down breathless and he opened his eyes. He looked down over Zayns body and he smiled.  
"Damn so nice that we are gathered."  
Niall took his hand and he smeared out all cum over Zayns stomach and chest. It was as if he wanted to be sure he did something as a memory. Harry groaned and he felt how that was the last straw. He closed his eyes, he come straight in and he came. He filled, he spurted and he felt the hole got more cum. He cried almost.

Louis appeared on Zayn's the other side. He did as Niall. He spurted cum straight out over the Muslim's stomach. Louis shook and he gasped loudly. He felt himself totally emptied himself. Niall smiled big and he began to also smear out Louis cum all over the skin. Harry opened his eyes and he gasped.  
"Now he need to come?"  
Liam laughed a little bit and he stood up. He walked over to the bed.  
"If every move, I have something left."  
Everyone left the bed. Liam lay down on the bed on his stomach and he let his lips catch up Zayns cock. Quickly he began to suck. The head almost bounced up and down and all heard how it smacked from Liam's lips. Zayn moved his body and he was now at the stage where he really wanted to come. He whimpered and he brought the hip desperately up and down. Liam sucked, he licked and he teased. He removed the ring from Zayns cock. Maybe that was the only thing that was needed to be done? Zayn shouted under the mask when he arrived, he come. Everyone saw how it spurted cum in a high arc as landed straight over Liam's face, lips and Zayns own body. All watched with wide eyes and everyone enjoyed. This was what everyone had wanted to see from the beginning.

 

"You're damn the best friends a guy could have!"  
All smiled at Zayn. They were all five of the bed and hugged each other. They were like a big family and everyone was happy.  
"We wanted to surprise you." Niall murmured happily. Zayn laughed a little bit and he smiled at them all.  
"You must come here once a month and maybe we can do new things every time? I've missed you."  
Liam smiled big and he kissed Zayn lightly on the lips.  
"Of course we will." he muttered hoarsely. "We want to meet you and we all love to be with you."  
Zayn giggled a little bit.  
"Good, because then I say to Perrie that some things will never change." he looked at everyone again. "It's you who are my family, my lovers and my all."


	12. Ziall with Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do one more about Zayn.... it's so fun to have him in it... :D
> 
> Niall as a slave and so on... A lot happen!

"You'll be my slave today."  
Niall spun around and he just stared at Zayn. The older guy had come for a visit and for a change, he would stay with Niall. Liam was busy with Sophia. Louis would play football and Harry had a vague reason why he couldn't have Zayn inherent over the weekend.  
"What?"  
Zayn walked up to him with a confident smile.  
"You'll be my slave today." he repeated hoarsely. "I always wanted to decide over you and exploit you and have control over you."  
Niall blushed. He didn't know what to say and he hesitated.  
"What does it mean to be your slave?"  
Zayn was pleased that Niall at least showed interest and curiosity.  
"You just say: Yes, sir! And you shall obey everything I say. You can't say no and you don't get to do any argument."  
Niall still hesitated.  
"It sounds dangerous?"  
Zayn smiled wryly and he shook his head.  
"It's a relief. I decide and you don't even need to think about anything. I'll take care of you and you'll receive a reward later today."

Zayn had with him all in a bag. He had suspected that he would stay overnight with Niall. It was predetermined. Harry had agreed to play busy, just to Zayn would get some extra time with the Irishman. Zayn took out a leash, it was a leather leash with a necklace. He then looked at Niall.  
"Off with the shirt."  
Niall looked suspiciously at him.  
"Now?"  
Zayn nodded.  
"And you'll finish with: Yes sir!... When you talk to me."  
Niall frowned.  
"Yes sir?"  
He took off his shirt. Zayn smiled. Nialls upper body was so perfect to look at and Zayn had a little crush on Nialls chest hair. He quickly took the necklace around Nialls neck and then he held hard on the leash.  
"That's more like it." He then looked down over Nialls body. "And now you take the rest off too."  
Niall seemed to sense that it was a game. He obeyed, and then he was finally naked in front of his friend. Zayn liked it. He took out a pair of custom-made leather underpants. They covered the front but they let the butt being naked. Only two bands went over the skin at the back and allowed a guy to do what he wanted with the butt. Niall got them on and actually he looked sexy.  
Zayn pulled off his own shirt. He had only now a pair of jeans on and he felt that he was already horny. But he wanted to get Niall to feel inferior to him. He wanted control over the Irishman. He took the leash and he drew the Niall into the kitchen. The score was still drive on the bench and Zayn smiled big.  
"Now you wash Dishes!"  
Niall smiled. That was easy?  
"Yes sir!"

Zayn dropped the leash and he stood with some distance from Niall. He saw the Irishman filled the sink with water and began to wash the dishes. His back shone in the light and his two buttocks were naked. Zayn licked his lips. He walked up to Nialls back and he let a finger slip between Nialls buttocks , up against the lower back. Niall gasped and he almost dropped a plate.  
"Go On!" Zayn muttered hoarsely. "I want you to do what you do."  
Niall continued. Zayn smiled. He spread Nialls buttocks and he saw the hole. He let a fingr land towards the hole and he massaged the area gently and teasingly. Niall bulged out with his ass against him. Zayn saw oil, which was on the bench. He quickly went and fetched the bottle. He took it all over his hands and then he stood behind Niall again. He parted on the buttocks again and he brought two fingers into the hole. He massaged and he let his fingers warm up the area. Niall had difficult to wash the dishes, but he struggled to do as he been told. Zayn took the other hand around Nialls waist. He brought a finger against the rear hole and he let it penetrate. Niall gasped. Zayn smiled. He let his finger slip in and he let it open up. Niall was like a girl, hungry for everything and he was always ready. It was therefore Zayn wanted him as a slave. It had been a dream since long and now he had the chance.

Niall grabbed the edge of the bench and he held his hands tightly around it. He groaned loudly when Zayn let his finger glide in and out.  
"Like it Nialler?" asked Zayn just because he could. Niall nodded and he closed his eyes.  
"Yes sir!"  
Zayn was also horny. He felt his own cock pushed inside the pants, but he was more eager to play with Niall and Nialls body. Zayn looked over at the fruit bowl and he saw the banana. Directly he got an idea. He released Niall.  
"Stay still."  
Zayn went over and picked up an banana. He took oil around the shell and he grinned wide. He stood behind Niall again.  
"Bend over more forward."  
Niall obeyed. Zayn spread the buttocks and he brought the banana towards the hole. It didn't take much for it to penetrate. Niall moaned aloud with pleasure. Zayn pressed the banana deep inside Niall and he groaned over the hole thing.  
"You have a banana in your ass!"  
Niall gasped.  
"Yes sir!"  
Zayn looked down at it all and he smiled a little bit.  
"If Harry had been here, he had loved it." he thought loudly and he let his hand caress Nialls buttocks. Niall was so soft and so far he obeyed eveerything.  
"Like bananas?"  
Niall whined.  
"Yes sir!"

Zayn pulled the leash and he got Niall to follow. It was exciting to see the banana stand out from the hole. Niall had to go with his legs apart and he gasped. His face was red and it seemed that he felt it was exciting.

Zayn sat on the sofa and he let Niall stand up.  
"Turn around!"  
Niall obeyed.  
"Out with the butt."  
Niall obeyed, and he stood with the butt against Zayn. He bulged out with it against Zayns face. Zayn grabbed the banana and slowly he let it slip out. Niall groaned and he seemed relieved. Zayn smiled and he laid down the banana on the table. He saw that Niall was wide open. Therefore, he stood up behind the Irishman. Quickly he pulled out his own cock and quickly penetrate. He held Nialls waist tightly and he thumped straight in. Both whimpered.  
"Damn, I love your body." Zayn mumbled. He shows no mercy, he quickly began to fuck the Irishman hard and he felt his whole body was hard. Niall groaned and he whimpered. He did everything to keep the balance. Zayn closed his eyes and he felt how deeply he came in. It was as if he reached into Nialls deepest area and that thought were wonderful.

Zayn slipped out. He didn't want to reach the end yet. Both were red over their bodies and they were sweaty. Zayn pulled himself together and he smiled a little bit.  
"You are one of the few that's so perfect, both to fuck and as a person."  
Niall blushed a little bit.  
"Thank you sir!"  
Zayn was grinning large. He walked over to Niall again and stood in front of him. Niall was no longer afraid. He understood that this was just a game. Zayn let their lips meet and he kissed Irishman. Their tongues played with each other, and they had a few minutes just to calm down. Zayn grabbed Niall's head, and he ended the kiss.  
"You'll lick my nipples."  
Niall nodded without hesitation. He bent down and he brought his lips to one nipple. Zayn smiled and he felt how good it was. Niall bit, he kissed, he licked and he knew what Zayn wanted. Zayn had still his hands around Nialls head and he forced him down. Niall kissed him all the way down over the stomach and in the end he was on his knees in front of the Muslim. Niall knew what would happen and what Zayn demanded from him. He let his tongue slip from the root all the way up. He caught up the glans with his lips and sucked off the top. Zayn groaned quietly and he bit his lip.  
"Suck!"  
Niall obeyed. He let the whole cock slide into his mouth, as far as he could handle it and then out. Zayn groaned and he brought again his cock in, he wanted to fuck Nialls mouth. He kept Nialls head hard between his hands and he brought the hip back and forth. The Irishman had a wonderful tongue which also did his. It was as if Zayn went to heaven. This was so nice and it felt as if there wasn't an end for this. Just the thought that Niall sat there was exciting and so dangerous. "You can't have sex, this time, with your friends!" Perrie had said to him. Zayn groaned and he smiled. She didn't know how much he had lied when he said no. "Nothing will happen!"

Quickly took Zayn himself away from Niall's lips. It had been so close and he didn't want to come yet. Niall gasped and he looked up at him with pray'r for more. Zayn gasped and he was breathless.  
"Not yet!" he muttered hoarsely. "Stand up!"  
Niall stood up and he wiped off his mouth with his arm. Then he smiled and he wanted more. Zayn hesitated.  
"You are so insatiable." he whispered. "You need more?"  
Niall nodded happily.  
"Yes sir!" he replied with a firm voice. "I always want more, sir!"

Zayn forced down Niall on all four of the floor. Quickly let his own lips fall down between Nialls buttocks and he parted them. He licked and he got the hole to once again opened up. Niall groaned and he had nothing against it. Zayn let his tongue fuck him a few times and Niall showed with the entire body how grateful he was. Quickly took Zayn the banana from the table and quickly he pressed it into Niall. Niall groaned straight out and he seemed to love being filled.  
"Still!" said Zayn warning to him. "Just stand still."  
"Yes sir!"  
Zayn stood up and he looked down at Niall. The Irishman was red all over his body and it was a sight to see the banana stand out in the back. Zayn smiled a little bit. Harry had wanted to see this. Quickly he went after his own phone and he took a photo. He sent it away to Harry  
// Look what I have! //

It didn't take many minutes before the doorbell rang and Harry came in. He stood in the doorway and he looked down at Niall with big eyes. Niall whimpered and he was still down on all fours. Zayn laughed a little bit.  
"I knew you'd like that." he said to Harry. "You love bananas?"  
Harry groaned and he walked into the room.  
"I thought you were joking."  
Zayn shook his head.  
"Niall's my slave and he'll do everything I want to do today."  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"May I be with you on this?"  
Zayn nodded.  
"Just help yourself if you want."  
Harry was curious. He sat down on the floor and he grabbed the banana. Slowly he began to let it fuck Niall and the Irishman whimpered high. Harry liked it.  
"You have a banana in your ass." he said, almost amused. "And I like that it slips easily inside you."  
Niall bit his lip and slowly he began to sway back and forth. Harry saw that it was something hard inside the leather underwear and actually he, himself, become also excited.  
"Can I fuck him?"  
Zayn smiled.  
"Yes?"  
Harry knelt behind Nialls butt. Quickly he pulled down his pants and he took out his cock. He let his hand warm it up before he took away the banana and replaced the banana with his own cock. He grabbed Nialls waist and he quickly began to take his cock in and out. Zayn liked what he saw and he laughed a little bit.  
"Next time maybe I have you as a slave, Harry?"  
Harry snorted and he groaned lightly.  
"No thank you!" he murmured. "It's you who should be a slave."

Zayn slid down on your knees in front Nialls face. He sat down on the floor and he positioned himself perfectly under the Irishman's face. Niall was fast. He began to suck him without that Zayn had to say it. Instead, he obeyed voluntarily. Zayn groaned and he took his hands around Nialls head and helped him to get up to speed. He raised his eyes and immediately he saw Harry standing behind Niall and he fucked him hard. The Irishman was filled in two holes and Zayn liked that feeling. Harry closed his eyes and it was as if the thought about that banana got him wanting more. Zayn groaned lightly and he felt that Niall perfectly brought the cock in between his lips. Zayn sat back and he let Niall manage everything on his own. Damn, it was so nice.

Niall slurped and sucked the dick hard and fast. Zayn couldn't eventually not hold it back. He sat down and he was waiting for that second when everything would be released. He felt his body buckled up and slowly he slid over the edge. He felt how he came and he felt how Niall sucked all the cum into his mouth. Zayn whimpered, he groaned and he bit his lip. It was like an explosion. It came and it sprayed and it shook.

Zayn slipped away. Niall gulped and he continued to stand on all fours. It almost ran cum from his lips. Harry pound harder and harder against Nialls ass. Each time he slid in, he became more and more desperate to come. He stood with his mouth wide open and his face was sweaty. He held Niall hard and he filled out.

Zayn took photos of it all. This was a memory to keep. Niall was sweaty and he was red all over. Zayn realized that although that Niall wanted to come too. It was the last thing they could do for the Irishman as a thank you.

Harry filled the hole. He pumped out cum and he grimaced with his whole face. It was as if the heavens opened up and he felt a relief. He pounded in one last time and he let the body slowly to land in reality again.

Niall stood on all fours and he was breathless. He looked pleadingly at the two friends and Zayn smiled a little bit.  
"You also want to?"  
Niall nodded quickly.  
"Please, sir!"  
Zayn smiled and he sat down. He let Niall slide around and end up on his back down on the floor. He tore off those silly shorts and quickly he saw Nialls cock stood straight out and waited for more.   
"Masturbate for us!" said Zayn quickly. He had wanted to see Niall's do it many times and now he took the chance. Niall didn't hesitate. He took down a hand and quickly he started to jerk off. He closed his eyes and his whole body was tense. He bit his lip and his hand was moving desperately up and down. Harry smiled a little bit. He sat down between Nialls legs and quickly he caught up Nialls balls. He caressed them and he helped Irishman. Niall moaned and he groaned loudly. Harry bent down and he let his tongue play with Nialls cocks top. The hand continued to massage and he saw that Niall loved it. Niall made grimaces and he buckled the whole body. He shook with excitement and it was just a matter of seconds.

When Niall came, caught Harry quickly up his cum with his lips ans mouth. He felt the Irishman let out everything and he yelled out the enjoyment right out in the room. He shook and he brought his hand one last time down.

Niall was out of breath and one could see that he hadn't dried with a second more. He was tired and he had no strength left.  
"Is this the end sir?"  
Zayn laughed and he nodded with satisfaction.  
"Yes, now you are Niall again."  
Niall puffed out.  
"Never again." he muttered hoarsely. "Next time I intend to be your master and you'll obey me."  
Harry agreed.  
"And I can be with the Managing Director?"  
Niall nodded and he looked up at Harry.  
"And you must press in how many bananas you want inside Zayn. He'll get it all back."  
Zayn was almost scared.  
"Do you mean revenge?"  
Niall grinned.  
"No, but you'll get to feel how it is."


	13. Liam alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent round down to the beach.

Liam was sitting at the beach and he looked over all people. He sat furthest away from the water and he stayed away, so that no one would recognize him. He had brought with him the sun chair and some towels. Beside him stood freezer bag with beers and he had everything he needed. He sighed and he closed his eyes. He let his thoughts drift away and he wondered silently if he would call Sophia or not. At the same time, he wanted freedom. He was on tour and he could rule over his own choices. He ran his hand over his stomach and down over the trunks. He felt that it would have been easy to satisfy him. He hadn't had sex for a long time and he missed that part, but at the same time, that was why it was fun to meet Sophia again. He saw before him all the nights that they would spend in bed. Liam felt a little pressured inside the pants. He opened his eyes and he noted that no one else saw him. He therefore took the hand inside the fabric. He took his palm over the hard part. He grunted. He looked at the girls who almost had nothing on the body. Thin bikini that could make him yearn for more. Some girls had larger breasts and narrow waists. He liked it.

It didn't take long until the hand grabbed hold of his cock. He bit his lip and he let his hand slowly sliding up and down the shaft. The girls were young and he was almost tempted to ask if they wanted to test. No one had died from some sex? He moaned and he lightly moved the hand gently over the glans. He felt he was horny and no one in the world knew about it.

Liam closed his eyes and he licked his lips. He let the other hand caress him over his breasts and he felt his nipples stood out straight. He grunted with pleasure. Damn how horny he was. He pulled the hand faster down and slowly back up again, quickly down and slowly back up. He brought his hand as if he fucked with a girl and he bit his lip not to moan. He felt the tip was outside swimming trunks. Quickly he put a towel over the entire package. He didn't want anyone to see. Liam noted that the towel was hiding pretty much of his lower part. He smiled a little bit and quickly he pulled off his swimming trunks. It was easier to be naked. He let his hand again take hold of his hard part. He peered out towards the beach and no one looked at him. He leaned his head back and a little more firmly he began to jerk off. It was actually quite pleasant to be under the sun and do something that was okay to do. He licked his lips and he took even down the second hand. He sat down so that he could reach the rear hole. He brought a finger gently there to massaging the area. He wanted a little more than just a masturbation. He caressed and finally he let that finger penetrate. He whimpered and he enjoyed. He brought the entire finger inside and then out. Slowly he began to finger fuck himself. It was nice, it was so good. It was as if all areas did benefit. He moved the hand faster over his cock and he uterine. He felt his whole body was lifted up. He parted easy on the legs and he felt he had control.

Liam peered down towards the beach, where all the girls were. He smiled a little bit. If they only knew what he was doing. He let two fingers slide in and quickly increased the speed. It was so nice and so satisfied with what he did. He saw how the girls ran around their breasts was bobbing. Liam groaning little higher. He brought his cock forward and he brought his fingers harder inside him. The towel was showing what he did but he felt that no one cared.

Liam bit his lip. The whole body was tense. He felt his fingers filled out and he let three fingers hard and fast penetrate into the hole. He closed his eyes and he heard the sound of the hand that moved over the cock. He parted more on his legs and he brought his knees up. He wanted to get there, he wanted to reach the end. He licked his lips and he did everything to not let others hear him.

Liam throws back his head. He felt his whole body was with in every movement. He felt his hand desperately moved up and down and his fingers in the ass was just what he needed. He lifted his legs up in the air and then he was there. He felt his mind ran out and he felt his body let it all out. He erupted. It spurted straight up and he felt he had to uncontrolled movements everywhere. It was wonderful, heavenly, wonderful, and he bit his lip hard. The hand was wet, the stomach was wet and his chest was wet. All cum came out.

Slowly sank Liam together. He gasped and he removed his fingers from his ass hole. He let the other hand jerk off a few times before he released it. He wasn't even aware that the towel was lying on the ground. Further away stood cockade people and just stared at him. He had no idea that the next day would his entire fandom see him jacking off. It would come out movies, photos and gif and it would be difficult to lie and say that it wasn't him.


	14. Nouis and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you express yourself wrong it all will be wrong. Louis is eager to suck and Harry finds out about it. Both might want Niall?

Louis slid into Niall's hotel room and he smiled big. The Irishman was sitting in bed with his computer and he didn't seem to be in the mood.  
"What's up?"  
Niall looked up and he wasn't at all happy to see Louis.  
"Good, and you?"  
Louis stood at the foot end of the bed and he looked over Nialls body and legs. Niall was only wearing a pair of shorts and Louis liked what he saw. It was as if a naked Niall could get everyone to become horny.  
"Not much." he replied hoarsely. "Harry's in town and Liam calling home to Sophia."  
Niall looked down on the computer again.  
"We have a day off." he murmured. "What did you expect would happen?"  
Louis slid up on the bed and he sat under Nialls feet. He looked down at Nialls knee, his scars. Much had happened during the years that the guys had been a group and much could still handed.  
"You don't want to have a beer with me?"  
Niall looked up again.  
"The clock isn't very Lou. We shouldn't drink alcohol so early in the day?"  
Louis agreed.  
"But maybe we can talk and hang out?"  
Niall sighed. He put away his computer and he looked straight at Louis.  
"Okay what is it that you don't telling me?"  
Louis was startled.  
"What do you mean?"  
Niall smiled weakly.  
"You come into my room and it looks like you don't say everything you want to say?" He cocked his head slightly askew. "Are you restless?"  
Louis nodded a little weak and he looked down at Niall's chest. It was as if the Irishman had more hair there and it attracted Louis.  
"And you stare." Niall muttered hoarsely. Just to tease he parted his little legs and he slid down a little so that he was lying on his back. Louis groaned.  
"What are you up to?"  
Niall grinned and he put a hand between his own legs. He pulled it over the trousers and Louis saw that he massaged his own thing.  
"Maybe I attract you?"  
Louis smiled a little bit. He didn't mind being seduced.  
"But you prefer Harry?"  
Niall bit his lip, and he raised up the hips a little.  
"I haven't promised to be faithful?"  
Louis looked at Niall's hand with big eyes. Niall stroked a little harder and right as it was he let his hand slide up inside the fabric. Louis saw that Niall really jerked off and just that thought made him groan.  
"So you can be with others and not just Harry?"  
Stupid question. Yet he didn't know what to say. Niall seemed to know what he wanted. He pulled his pants off, lay down again and he lay on his back and he started to jerked off right in front of Louis.  
"You can touch!"

Louis was gay. Couldn't hide the truth that he didn't mind a naked body, which was a guy's body. Quickly he pulled off his shirt and he sat between Nialls feet. He leaned forward and without question he removed Nialls hand and he let his tongue slip from the root all the way up to the glans. He then sucked off only the glans and then he looked up at Niall.  
"Is it okay to suck you off?"  
Niall was now red in the face and he nodded a little weak. He moaned lightly and he intercepted Louis hair with his fingers.  
"You know that I also like to feel how my ass hole going to be use?"  
Louis smiled big. This was exactly what he needed. He bent down again and this time he caught up the whole cock between his lips. He took it all the way in and then he let it slip out. Niall groaned. Louis took two fingers into his mouth and he made sure they got wet. Then he took his hand against Nialls hole and he began to massage. Niall whimpered and he showed that he liked it. Louis felt that the Irishman was ready for everything and it wasn't long until he let the fingers penetrated.

Niall held Louis head tightly between his hands. Louis sucked him and at the same time he let his fingers slide in and out of the Irishman. It was as if the whole room was filled with their sounds and Louis became only more horny knowing how Niall hitched himself and how he loved it all.  
"Damn suck!" Niall moaned loudly and he pressed his hands against Louis's head so that it would go faster. Louis sucked and his head slid rapidly up and down. He pressed his fingers harder and he felt how Niall really opened up for him. Niall lifted up his legs up and he laid them over Louis's back. Louis couldn't now not even stop this. He finger fucked Niall hard and he sucked his cock like it was candy.

Niall came. He squirted right in between Louis lips, and his whole body shook. He almost screamed and he pressed up his cock and hip against Louis's face. Then he sank together. Louis gulped and he took out his fingers from the hole. He looked up at Niall.  
"You like it?"  
Niall gasped and he nodded a little bit.  
"Everything that has to do with sex is fine for me."  
The door opened and Harry came in. Louis looked quickly at him. CRAP! Harry seemed to understand what had happened. He saw Louis lie between Nialls legs and he saww Nialls red sweaty body. That they couldn't lie about.  
"Damn Louis, you have touched Niall?"  
Niall grinned a little tired and he looked over at Harry.  
"He just sucked me off."  
Harry didn't like that fact.  
"Damn Niall, you're mine and you shouldn't let Louis do that to you."  
Niall took away the legs and the hands from Louis and then he sat up and he looked straight at Harry.  
"Why not?" he got up. "Louis did something for me without demanding anything in return. You always want to fuck me or do anything as a thank you?"  
Harry rolled his eyes and he walked over to the bed. Quickly he grabbed Louis's arm and pulled him away.  
"Leave us!"  
Louis hesitated. He stood on the floor but he saw that Harry wanted to scold at Niall.  
"Both wanted." he got up as an excuse. Harry growled, which was a sign that he was really annoyed.  
"Just leave us."

As soon as Louis was gone, Harry took Niall's hand tightly and pulled him to the toilet. He forced Niall in the shower and quickly he washed the Irishman.  
"I don't like the fact that you let it happen."  
Niall sighed.  
"But we're not even a couple? You tell me all the time that we just have sex and nothing more?"  
Harry snorted and he regretted everything he had previously told Niall.  
"Maybe I expressed myself wrong, but I want you. I want to own you and you'll be faithful."  
Niall grinned.  
"I was faithful. Louis just sucked a little bit."  
Harry growled again.  
"We don't talk about it again, but from now on you are my boyfriend and you'll be faithful and not allow others to suck you off."


	15. Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To want and you have to take what you've got!

Zayn was lying on the beach and he saw how all the girls slipped past him. He saw how their breasts jumped and he saw how they wiggled their butts. He groaned. Damn that he couldn't just walk up to one of them and ask if they wanted to. It blew up in his pants, and he almost couldn't hide that he was horny. He was stiff all over, and he hoped that one single girl would say: "Yes, I can fuck you right now!" Zayn slid down from the sun lounger. He laid out a towel on the ground and he chose to settle there on his stomach. He wanted to hide his big boner and he wanted to hide that he was so horny that he soon would blew up. Zayn noticed that he got the sand to shape beneath him. He smiled a little bit, he pulled up the towel and he laid with just his waist straight across the sand. Damn, it was pretty okay. He peered out over the beach and he saw how the girls made them self like models in the sun. He groaned. He moved lightly on the hip and quickly dug his cock a hole in the ground. Zayn got an idea.

Zayn sat up. He made a pit in the sand and then he lay all down over it, so that his hard boner ended up in the hole. He pulled down easily the trunks, so that his cock slid down into the soft sand. He kept his eyes against all on the beach and then he brought slowly hips back and forth. It worked! He mooned easily. He put the towel under his torso so no one would see. Then he continued, slowly and so perfect. Slowly up and down and he could feel his cock slid down into the sand. He groaned slightly and he saw that no one suspected anything. He gathered courage and then he brought his cock faster in the sand. Oh, it was as if he had discovered that as where perfect for all the guys, the thing as they all wanted. He moaned quietly and he bit his lip. My cock slid against the sand back and forth and caused tremors. He looked away towards all the girls that suited his taste and he could almost see in front of him how he fucked them. He would fuck them hard and intense.

Zayn took down his hand and he pulled sand over his cock. He felt it did an effect. It became more feeling behind it all. He continued to fuck in the sand and he liked it. One girl was without a bikini top. He liked that too. He saw how her breasts were aimed at the sun and her nipples stood straight up. Damn how sexy she was! He squeezed the cock harder and he felt how smooth the sand was. It was nice and it was a quickie. He knew that this was the easiest way out and he knew it was his imagination that made him continue. He put down his cheek against the ground and he brought hip faster up and down. He felt the glans pressed through the sand and it was as if the sand was a virgin. It was as if he really fucked the ground and the ground wanted him. It was comfortable and so exciting. He felt the sand really took hold of his prepuce and the sand made it almost became a significant effect as if the sand had been a girl.

The hip was faster up and down. He felt how he ended up in a status that couldn't be stopped. He gasped and he bit his lip. He put out his hands across the sand and he stroked it. Damn, he hadn't done this before, but he certainly would do this again. It was as if he nevertheless ended up in the same state as if the sand was a girl. My cock slid quickly back and forth and he felt every move almost double up.

Zayn came. He spurted cum straight into the sand and he bit his lip to that not a single sound would come out. He felt his body shook and he emptied himself. He endured those seconds and then he relaxed. It had really been nice. He had needed it. Slowly he landed in the real world and he peered up. No one had seen.

Zayn pulled up the trunks and slowly he slid up on the sun lounger. He took away all the sand from his body and then he smiled big. He had come up with one thing to do when not Perrie or any other girl wanted to be with him. He was proud over himself, he really felt silly proud. The girls continued to walk around, but this time he didn't care. He was there to sunbathe and nothing more.


	16. Zarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry won Zayn for one evening. What happens when a gay win a Muslim? Only one thing can happen.

It cost Harry quite a lot of money but it went to charity and he was a rich man. He couldn't help but smile when he won that guy for one night. It was the bargain a very comfortable gain. The guy was a Muslim and he had deep brown eyes. Harry just wanted him, even though it was just for a single night. Harry heard many applaud and the Muslim went down from the stage. Harry was pleased and he went up to the guy.  
"You are my gain!" whispered Harry contented and he looked down over the Muslim's body. He had on a pair of jeans and a tank top. He was sexy and his tattoos made him almost look dangerous. "So what's your name?"  
The Muslim smiled shyly and he seemed trying not to show how nervous he was.  
"Zayn, sir!"  
Harry liked the name. He took the guys hand and pulled him towards the bar.  
"You are currently my best friend." and Harry wasn't lying. There were many things he could do for the young guy. Zayn blushed and he seemed to understand that he was like a slave to Harry.  
"Okay sir?"  
Harry quickly ordered a whiskey and then he watched his profits again, from the bottom up.  
"So what are your talents?"  
Zayn seemed to be uncertain. Harry understood why. He didn't know who Harry was and he had no idea what awaited him. Maybe he had set up in the belief with the thought that a girl would want him, but Harry put the final bid and won.  
"I can sing and I can paint."  
Harry didn't care. He smiled a little bit and he drank from the glass, still he regarded the win and he was proud.  
"What more can you do?"  
Zayn hesitated.  
"I can play the piano?"  
Still, it was uninteresting facts.  
"And you have a big dick?"  
Zayn gasped. He got big eyes.  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
Harry smiled and he put the glass down on the bar.  
"Yes, I want to know if you have a big dick." He looked down at the field on Zayns body and he liked that it seemed to bulge out. "I like big cocks."  
Still, it was as if Zayn thought he was joking.  
"Does it matter, sir?"  
Harry nodded quickly.  
"Yes, because I love the big things." He looked up at his face. "And little things don't attract a rich man, like me."

Harry knew that Zayn hadn't the ability to say no. Partly because he was Harry's profit and partly because he was too poor to do so against a rich guy. Okay, Harry used his advantage. Although Harry had also the advantage that the party were in his parents' large house. He knew about all the rooms and all places where no one else go.

It was no coincidence that Harry took with him Zayn into his father's office. The door could be locked and no one was interested to going there during this evening. Harry locked the door carefully, and then he smiled at Zayn.  
"I want to see your body. I have paid a lot of money for you and I want payment."  
Zayn gasped and he hesitated.  
"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not gay!"  
Although that was still unnecessary information.  
"I wont do anything that you haven't encountered before." Harry said quickly. "And I want to see you naked now."  
He sat down in one of the big leather armchairs. He regarded the Muslim carefully and he waited. In the end it seemed like Zayn realized he couldn't say no and he slowly began to undress naked.

Harry liked what he saw. Zayn had an exotic body and he had such a dick as Harry just loved. He smiled when he saw the body in front of him.  
"Do you had sex before?"  
Zayn swallowed.  
"It has happened sir, but that was long time ago."  
Harry liked it. He felt how it began to stiffen inside his own pants and he envisioned how he fucked the Muslim hard. Yet he knew that he had to go slowly foreward. Male rape wasn't anything he wanted to do and Harry wanted that both would enjoy.  
"Can you masturbate for me?"  
Zayn hesitated. He didn't even accustomed to nudity. Harry looked into his eyes and he raised his eyebrows.  
"I want you to masturbate in front of me."  
Carefully Zayn took his hand down and he took hold of his own big thing. He began to slowly move his hand back and forth. When it started to become hard, he bit his lip and he did everything possible not to moan. Harry smiled and he wanted to see everything.  
"You have a wonderful body and your dick's prefect."  
Zayn continued and he parted a little bit on the legs. Harry watched as he unbuckled the body and it seemed like Zayn liked it.

Slowly Harry took off his jacket and he laid it over the armrest. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Zayn continued to jerk off and he understood that Harry didn't want him to stop. Harry pulled off his shirt and then he stood up. He looked down at the big cock and he licked his lips.  
"Please tell me whether that's nice or not."  
Zayn bit his lip.  
"It's always nice, sir!"  
Harry smiled. He walked up to him and walked around him one turn. Damn how gorgeous body the Muslim had. He had muscles and he had a supple body. Harry let a hand slide around his body and over his butt. Harry moaned quietly and he saw that Zayn seemed to be on it all. He moaned a little louder and he seemed to realize that there was no point to disobey.  
"Bend foreward."  
Zayn hesitated.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled and took him away to the large desk. He made so that Zayn put both hands on the table and that he spread his legs. Harry stood behind him. He picked up the small bottle from his pocket and he took the lube on his fingers. He then let his hand slide in between Zayns butt stocks and he felt how he reached the hole. Zayn groaned but he didn't resist. Harry started massaging and he smiled a little bit.  
"You'll experience more if I get to fuck you. When you come, it's like if you get double orgasm."  
"But sir, I'm not gay?"  
Harry smiled and he parted his butt stocks. He let his fingers massaging and right as it was penetrated one finger. Zayn whimpered and he stooped forward.  
"You don't have to be gay to enjoy." Harry muttered hoarsely. "One only needs to drop some of those thoughts that it's forbidden."  
Harry began to let his finger slide in and out, in and out. At the same time he buttoned up his own pants with his other hand. He pulled out his cock and he jerked off a few times to make sure that he was totally horny. Then he let three fingers penetrate Zayns ass. Zayn moaned louder and he grimaced. Harry gulped and he looked down at his own fingers.  
"You can't tighten up." he muttered to talk about what would happen. "Relax and allow me to take care of your gorgeous body."  
Zayn nodded weakly and actually he tossing himself back and forth to feel the fingers glide more in and out. Harry chose to remove his fingers and he stood behind the butt. He spread the buttocks and he brought the glans toward the hole. He felt he slowly penetrated. It was crowded and he took it easy. Zayn moaned quietly, and he bent completely down over the print table with the face. His ass was screened at Harry and he seemed to accept that this happened.

Harry grabbed Zayn's hip. He felt he filled out and he was now deep inside Zayns hole. Harry groaned and he felt how the Muslim slowly got used to the feeling. When he felt that Zayn relaxed, Harry started to slowly slide out and back in. Slowly repeating the movements and Zayn got used to it. It was wonderful and the whole Zayns body was like a temple for Harry. He was so beautiful, so sexy and so exotic.

Harry felt how he could be harder against Zayn and finally he stood and moved his hip rapidly back and forth. Harry closed his eyes and he felt how he easily slipped in and out. It was a wonderful fuck and he felt it was worth the money. Zayn let a hand slip down between his legs and he started to jerk off again. Harry smiled. That was a sign that the Muslim liked that Harry fucked him in the back. Harry slammed him against the desk and in the end had Zayn almost the entire stomach across the desk. Harry quickly pulled away all things, and he slipped out. He forced up Zayn, sitting on the disc and quickly he stood between his legs. Zayn sat there and he looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry held up his legs in the air and then he penetrate again. He wanted more and he wanted to fuck hard. Zayn groaned and he had to hold his hands tightly around the desktop disc. Harry was like a madman. He felt his cock quickly moved into the narrow hole. It was nice and it was a relief. Zayn lay down on his back and he continued to jerk off. Harry looked down at his body and he liked guys who made it nice for themselves. He put up Zayns legs over his shoulders and he kept his thigh hard with his hands. Quickly he pounded straight in. Quickly he filled out and quickly he felt they both ended up in the fog. Unable now to stop this. No one could stop them.

Zayn came. It was like he just got there and Harry opened his eyes to see. The Muslim hitched his body. The hand was moving desperate over his cock and then cum came out in a Trale. It landed over Zayns belly and over his hand. He was shaking and he whimpered out everything. Harry continued to fuck him. He wanted to feel more. He didn't care that Zayn had reached the end.

Zayn smiled up at Harry and he seemed satisfied.  
"You were right!" he whispered hoarsely. Harry smiled in response and he closed his eyes.  
"I know!"  
Zayn let his hand slide over his cock a few times before he released it. Harry opened his eyes and he looked straight into the eyes Zayns. They were both sweaty and they both felt this was heaven. Harry wanted to do more. He slipped out from the Muslim and quickly he forced him down on the floor on all fours. Harry stood behind him again and he kept Zayns waist tightly in his hands. He penetrated, with no problems and it was just to continue. Harry came. He felt how he got there and he felt it just came through his body. He pressed in his cock hard and he filled Zayn with cum. He groaned loudly and he pounded in the last times before he totally relaxed.

Harry stroked Zayns butt and he slid out of him. Zayn turned his head and he smiled charmingly.  
"Was I alright, sir?"  
Harry nodded and he was breathless.  
"You were wonderful."  
Zayn sat down with a grimace. Harry smiled a little bit.  
"It might hurt for some days."  
Zayn didn't seem to care.  
"I liked it and you were right. I don't care if it hurts now."

They took on their clothes and then they went back to the party. Harry had a plan. He would hire Zayn and he would make sure he stayed in Harry's life. He didn't want to drop the Muslim without knowing that they would meet again.


	17. 1D - 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As in the good old days"
> 
> 4/4

"Can't we do something special?"  
Everyone just stared at Harry, as question marks. Liam sat with his mobile and wrote to Sophia. Louis played games on the TV and Niall was looking on line and was surfing on the web. Harry came into the room and he felt that they weren't even together as a group.  
"Like what?" asked Liam quickly. Harry smiled a little bit and he hesitated to tell.  
"We haven't done anything fun lately. In the past we could do it all, but now it's like we don't even know each other."  
Louis frowned.  
"Harold, we are older."  
Harry agreed.  
"But we can still have fun."  
Louis looked at him quickly.  
"Fun?"  
Harry nodded a little bit and he smiled awry.  
"Do you remember when everyone walked around naked in the house just because we wouldn't be ashamed of our bodies."  
Niall wasn't directly excited to recall that memory.  
"Well, just because you love being naked?"  
Okay! It would be difficult to persuade everyone.  
"But come on!"  
Liam sighed.  
"So you want to see us naked?"  
Harry nodded quickly.  
"As in the good old days!"  
Liam put away the cell phone and he looked straight at Hary. He suspected what the young boy wanted to do.  
"So we'll be naked and hang out?"  
Harry nodded happily.  
"As before!"  
Liam smiled weakly and he raised his eyebrows.  
"And we shouldn't do things on our own?"  
Harry shook his head and he was grateful that Liam surmised.  
"No, everything should be done together."  
Liam gave him a challenging glance.  
"So start when Harold?"  
A little hesitation.  
"Only if you too ..."  
Liam stood up and he pulled off his shirt. Harry did the same thing until they were both naked. It was only then that Louis noticed what was happening.  
"But huh?"  
Liam smiled at him.  
"You'll also do this, Lou!"  
Harry agreed, and he put his own clothes on a chair.  
"Come on!"  
Louis sighed.  
"And what does it matter?"  
Liam sighed and he rolled his eyes.  
"We'll be equal."  
Louis took finely off his clothes, but under protest. Harry quickly slid up to Niall and he took away Nialls computer.  
"Come on Nialler."  
He blushed and he saw that everyone was naked.  
"But I don't want to..."  
Harry took his hands and made him stand up. Liam did as Harry and they helped to undress Niall naked. In the end, all was without clothes and Harry was happy.

"So we'll just be naked?" Niall asked suspiciously. "I mean, nothing more?"  
Harry smiled and he stood behind his back and he took his arms around the Irishman's waist.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Niall blushed. He didn't know what to say. Quickly Liam slid up and stood in front of Niall, so they, Harry and Liam, had Niall between the bodies.  
"Maybe we can make it good?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"Please, that as we were doing was wrong?"  
Liam disagreed. He narrowed their hips. Harry felt Nialls butt ended up against his stiffening part and Liam pressed his boner against Nialls part.  
"You liked it!" Liam whispered hoarsely. "Don't you remember when everyone wanted you Niall and you got several nights when we took care of you?"  
Niall groaned lightly.  
"Well, that's what I meant. We tested but now we're older."  
Louis didn't want to feel left out. Quickly he placed himself behind Harry and he brought up his hard part against the younger butt. Harry groaned. He loved naked bodies and actually he looked forward to do stuff, something other than just sit down.

Liam leaned forward and began to lightly kiss Niall. He knew it was going to attract the Irishman, much faster towards what people could think. Liam held Nialls waist tightly between his hands and he brought his cock back and forth over Nialls boner. Niall answered the kiss and actually, he had nothing against it. Harry did the same thing against Nialls butt. He brought his cock up and down between Nialls buttocks. It was nice to feel how he became more and more horny. Louis did the same thing behind Harry. He brought his hard part between Harry's buttocks up and down.

It took five minutes and then were all horny. Louis moaned and he kissed Harry's shoulders and back. He used the tongue, lips and he brought tighter hip back and forth. Harry kissed Nialls skin, and his shoulders. He felt Nialls buttocks received him and it was exciting pleasant. Liam ended the kiss and he groaned against Nialls lips.  
"You can fuck me!"  
Niall hesitated.  
"But Sophia?"  
Liam smiled wryly and he turned his back on Niall. He leaned forward and he took his hands against the couch.  
"She doesn't know that I love to have sex with you guys." Liam spread his legs. "And I'm not cheating, I just discover new sides of myself."  
Niall took saliva on his fingers. He remembers how they had done this long ago. Now he wanted to experience it again. He parted on Liam's buttocks. He spat a little extra saliva over Liam's hole and then he started to massage the hole. Liam was ready. He wanted more and he groaned quietly. Niall smiled and he let a finger penetrate. It was exciting. No one in their fandom knew that the guys loved sex more than anything else. Long time ago the guys had done it every night, but it ended up with that they realized that maybe they should stop. They behaved like lunatics and they wanted to be more role models.

Niall let the cock slowly penetrate. He held Liam's waist tightly and he felt he slowly slid in all the way. Liam gasped and he groaned. He held the sofa hard between his hands and he showed that he loved it. Harry noticed what was happening. Quickly he took his hand down and he began to massage Nialls holes. He also wanted to have sex, nice sex. Niall didn't mind. He seemed rather love to feel how the hole slowly became filled with Harry's fingers. He fucked Liam slowly and he got used to the new feeling. Harry felt Nialls opened up and eventually he was able to penetrate inside the Irishman. He held Nialls waist hard and he slid in quickly all the way. Niall gasped. He stood still until Harry began to fuck him. Slowly they came in the same rate. They both got what they wanted and all three groaned loudly. Liam let a hand slide down and quickly he caught up his own cock. He began to desperately jerk off.

Louis took himself away from Harry and he went up on the couch. He slid quickly to the right place and he sat in front of Liam's head. His cock came under the younger lips. Liam knew what Louis wanted. Quickly he caught up his cock and he licked it as if it were a lollipop. Louis enjoyed and he leaned back. He took his hands overe Liam's head and he closed his eyes. Liam began to suck Louis, slowly but surely, and Louis moaned with pleasure. He opened his eyes and he saw at first just Nialls red face. The Irishman seemed to have forgotten that he didn't wanted to do this. Behind him stood Harry and he almost had a redder face. Everyone liked this chore and everyone groaned with pleasure. Louis heard Liam's hand quickly jerked off and only that sound was wonderful to hear. He sucked Louis cock between his lips and he brought his head rapidly up and down.

Niall came first. His body was sweaty and he was red everywhere. He pounded hard right into Liam's holes and finally he couldn't keep it back. He pressed his cock hard in a few last times and he roared out his emotions. He filled the hole with cum and he felt his whole body shook. Harry stayed up behind him and he followed with Niall through the emotions.

"Ride me, please Niall just ride me hard."  
Niall landed in reality. He nodded slightly and he slid slowly away from Liam. Harry took himself away from Niall and he sat down in an armchair. Niall quickly came up on his lap and he took his arms around Harry's neck. Harry made sure that he slid down, and so that the cock once again penetrated. He looked at Niall with a smile and he grabbed Nialls waist.  
"And kiss me."  
Niall leaned forward and their lips met. Slowly the Irishman started to ride Harry. This was the best Harry knew to do. Niall was so easy and he was like a sweet little girl. Niall always got Harry to feel good.

Louis groaned loudly and he pulled his knees up so he sat with his legs wide apart.  
"Damn Liam, fuck me."  
Liam didn't hesitate. He released Louis hard part and he put his own hip against the couch. He knelt down and his cock slid rapidly toward the hole. Louis was one of the few who didn't like foreplay. He liked the harsh movements and awhile. Liam liked to do it with him. He lifted Louis legs up over his shoulders and he pulled out his waist towards the edge. Then it was just to penetrate. Louis screamed in pleasure. Quickly he began to jerk off, he let his hand slide quickly over his own cock. It got Liam just to be more horny He pounded right into Louis and he felt how he really come deep inside him.

Niall was moving rapidly up and down. Harry groaned loudly and they couldn't even kiss each other. Their lips were together, but they just breathed against each other. Harry held his arms tighter around Nialls body and he felt how he got there. It was as if the whole body ended up in the fog and he flexed every muscle he had. He pressed down Niall and he felt himself filled the Irishman with cum. He shook and he moaned loudly, until he finally was done. Niall grinned and kissed Harry softly.  
"As the good old days?"  
Harry smiled and he nodded.  
"Do you remember that we did it often for a while?"  
Niall blushed.  
"Yes, I remember!"  
Harry laughed and he kissed Niall again.  
"Maybe we should do that again, as before?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"Are you serious?" he whispered hoarsely. "I'll be your lover?"  
Harry nodded happily.  
"We still have no girlfriends and we want to have a good time with another person sometimes?"  
Niall giggled and he nodded weakly.  
"Okay, Harold, we have sex more often."  
Niall heard moaning. He looked towards the couch. Liam fucked now Louis hard and he was in the motions as if he were crazy. Louis jerked faster and he had his mouth wide open. Harry giggled at the sight. Louis had once loved Liam's cock and he hadn't got enough of it. Now got Louis to relive it and he seemed to love it.

Louis came first. He was shaking all over and he hitched his body in an arc upward. The hand moved desperately up and down and he groaned loudly. Right as it was he squirted his cum out, which landed on Liam's belly and on his own stomach. He shook and he seemed not even aware of where he was. Liam came directly afterwards. He pounded hard straight in and he screamed straight out. He filled Louis with cum and he was shaking. He squeezed his cock in and out a few times before he finally calmed down.

Louis gasped but he got up a smile to Liam.  
"Thank you!" he muttered hoarsely. "I actually needed that."  
Liam was out of breath and he looked down over their bodies.  
"Damn, it's more beautiful than I remember it."  
Louis smiled pleased, and he peered out to Niall and Harry. Niall was still sitting astride in Harry's lap and they both looked pleased.  
"And you two?" Louis asked hoarsely. Harry blushed a little bit and he smiled awry.  
"Just great!" he replied cheerfully. "We'll be lovers again."  
Liam responded and he turned his head to them.  
"As before?"  
Niall nodded and he kissed Harry quickly.  
"Yes, we'll do as before."  
Liam smiled a little bit and then he looked at Louis,  
"How are we going to do?"  
Louis hesitated.  
"But Sophia?"  
Liam grinned mischievous and he slid out of him. He bent over Louis sweaty body and kissed him softly.  
"We did it when you were with Eleanor?"  
Louis nodded and he blushed a little bit.  
"So we don't need to be honest with Sophia?"  
Liam shook his head.  
"I'm not having an affair with a girl and what we do is just something friends do together."  
Louis laughed a little bit and he took his arms around Liam's neck.  
"Okay!" he muttered hoarsely. "Let us experience some crazy moments together!"  
Liam raised his eyebrows.  
"Some?" he whispered amused. "I talk about lots of moments."  
Louis nodded with satisfaction.  
"Alright! We become lovers again, as in the old days."


	18. Harry alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie in bed.

Harry was naked and he was horny. Louis sat out on the sofa in the other room and he seemed not at all hungry for that matter. It was therefore a question of if he dared or not. Harry lay down on his back in bed. He looked down on the hard cock and he moaned by just the thought that he wanted to fuck. He took down one hand, he slowly stroked his hand over his cock. He was shaking all over. He wanted to come and he wanted to release the pressure. He spread his legs and he bent his knees up in the air. He paced his feet wide apart and he just wanted to get it done. He fiddled with the glans and he bit his lip. He let his hand slide around his cock and slowly brought his hand down to the root. He then pulled his hand all the way up again and he gasped. It was like the whole body flexed. He bit his lip and again he brought his hand down and up. He closed his eyes and he repeated the movement. He felt that his whole body wanted. He was like a horny old man and there was no stopping to it all. Harry put the other arm under his head and he started to jerk off faster. It was so nice and it was a relief. He had been walking around all morning with boner and he had been thinking all morning about whether he would ask Louis or not. This was the easiest solution to the problem.

Harry took away his arm and he let his head landing on the pillow. Instead, he began to caress across his chest and over his nipples. He masturbated and he touched himself. In front of him he saw another guy, a fantasy guy, touched him. He pulled the fingers on the nipple and he groaned. Harry liked the pain of pulling the nipples straight up and he liked the feeling of moving the hand over the skin. He let his hand slide down over his belly and down below the testicles balls. He stroked them and he gasped high. He felt his whole body was in motion. He let his fingers leave the testicles balls and down toward the hole. Slowly he brought a finger over the hole. He wanted to be fucked, but for the moment there was no one else who could satisfy his needs. Therefore he took up his finger and he brought it between his lips. He got saliva on his finger and he took it back to the hole. Slowly he let his finger penetrate. He liked the feeling of using the asshole. It was special to use everything that he could to use. The finger slid easily into the whole way and he gasped. He opened his eyes and he saw how his cock glistening in the dull light. He brought his finger slowly in and out. It was so nice!

Harry let two fingers penetrate. It was more comfortable against to just having one finger in there. He felt he opened up and it was a pleasant feeling. He closed his eyes and he continued to fantasize. A handsome guy could do this with him in his imagination. Maybe even two guys would be better? One who fucked his ass and one who rode him. Just the thought got Harry to forget to be quiet. He saw a guy slid quickly up and down over his cock. He rode Harry quickly and intensely. Behind him stood the other guy and he fucked Harry's hole hard. Harry could hear the sound of their bodies and he could hear them groan. They were those guys who loved that they were three people. Harry bit his lip and he brought his fingers harder in and out. He fucked herself hard and agreeable. He got his cock to shake and just the thought about the hole, got him to go further in the whole situation.

Three fingers and he brought them faster in and out. It almost felt like he was filled with a small dick. Such a cock as Niall had. Occasionally large to cause chaos. He masturbated faster. It was so wonderful to get to go where he was. He needed to let it all out and he needed a round with the body. It smacked when he brought his hand up and down his cock. It was that sound that he liked.

Harry let his feet be up straight up in the air. He covers the whole body and he lay as if he couldn't have a straight back. He unbuckled the stomach, he unbuckled his arms and he buckled everything. He groaned loudly and he let four fingers penetrate. How wonderful to just know how he opened up more. Quick in and out, through the asshole. Quickly masturbate his cock so that it got that feeling.

Harry moaned and he reached there, to where you can't stop. He was like a madman and he was like a guy who couldn't get enough. He brought the hip lightly up and down. He felt the whole he was near the end, near the cliffs where he fell. It was as if the body stopped obeying and it had a life of its own. He felt how he got in deeper and deeper in the ass and he felt how he received his fingers with love.

Harry arrived, he came. He pressed his fingers tightly around his cock and quickly brought his hand down to the root. It spurted cum out and it landed all over Harry's stomach and hand. He shook and he moaned loudly. He felt his fingers pressed in and he felt his orgasm slipped from his cock into his ass. It was overwhelming and it was amazing.

Harry collapsed and he was breathless. He removed his fingers and he took his hand away. His arms were down at his sides, and he laid down his legs. Damn, that had been perfect.


	19. All... ♥ 5/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know.... dirty.... Zayn's in this one... again. :)

Zayn was in the middle of the bed. His hands were stuck in bed with handcuffs. He was naked and he was sweaty. It wasn't hot in the room, but he was unsure what the others had planned. His cock stood straight out and shook. It wasn't his first intention that he would become horny, but he had no control. All the others seemed to walked around him, awaiting for the next step and everyone smiled.  
"We missed you Zayn!" Liam whispered. He slowly began to also bind Zayns feet in the bed. Louis bent down and he took a ring over his cock, down to the root. Zayn groaned and he bit his lip. He knew that he shouldn't go along with everything, because Perrie sensed that the guys behaved like this when they met. Still couldn't Zayn say no. He loved that they did everything together, although they had sex. It was exciting, it was dangerous and it was something that no one else knew about. He saw how everyone started to strip naked and he saw that all was horny. Maybe that's what attracted Zayn even more. Harry bent down over Zayn. He kissed him softly on the lips and he smiled big.  
"And one more thing." He took a scarf over Zayns mouth and he tied it tightly around his face. "You only will groan, nothing more."  
Harry was pleased when he stood up, he laughed quietly and he was happy.  
"You're our own little slave Zayn and we love to have you back so we can take advantage of your body."  
Zayn remained with his head down on the pillow. He wasn't afraid because he knew what would happen. He saw Niall slipped up over his waist and he sat down on Zayns stomach. He smiled as big as everyone else and he placed a hand on each side of Zayns head.  
"Are you ready, sweetheart?"  
Zayn nodded. There was no idea to drag out the foreplay. Niall grinned and he bent down. He kissed Zayns neck, and he kissed his bare skin. Zayn groaned. Niall had so soft lips and they were like velvet on the skin. Niall used the tongue and lips to cause feelings inside Zayn and it was nice. He kissed him so soft and so lovingly. He lay down stretched out over Zayns body, which didn't do anything. Niall was easy, he wasn't heavy.

Liam slid up on the bed beneath them. He spread on Niall legs and he parted his buttocks. Niall groaned lightly. Even that Zayn and Nialls dicks touched one another, wanted Niall more. Liam took the lube over Nialls hole and he let a finger penetrate. Niall moaned with pleasure and he put his face against Zayns neck. He began to slowly bring the hip back and forth, causing movement over Zayns cock. Zayn closed his eyes, and he also wanted to move his body, but he was restrained. Niall groaning little higher. Liam let two fingers penetrate and he slowly began to finger fuck Niall. The Irishman brought the hip back and Zayn felt his cock became more and more influenced. It was good in a nice way. It didn't help when Liam had his second hand slide down to Zayns ass. He did the same with him and finally he sat and put his fingers hard into and out of their holes. Zayn uterine and he groaning high. Niall took his arms around Zayns body and he caused chaos between their cocks.

"I love horny guys."  
Harry's words sounded misty and he almost seemed to love to look at them. He unleashed Zayns feet and immediately brought Zayn his knees up and he spread his legs so that Liam would be easier fuck him. Niall was straddling over him and he had one leg on each side of Zayns body. The two guys ended up in a fog. They loved it to be utilized.  
"Wouldn't Zayn be our darling today?" murmured Louis. Direct Liam shook his head and smiled at him.  
"We can use Niall too. Two sweethearts's better to just one?"

Liam took out a dildo and he put on the vibrator. Directly he let it penetrate into Zayn and the Muslim just wanted to shout out straight. It was wonderful, at the same time that it hurt. It was a mix of everything and he approved it. Niall continued to bring the hips back and forth, and their cocks were now hard. They shook by horniness. Liam let the dildo be well pressed inside Zayn. Then he stood up on his knees and grabbed Nialls waist. He brought the glans to the hole and he squirted lube over the big dick. Slowly he let the glans penetrate. Niall gasped and he seemed to forget about time and space. Liam groaned as he slid in deeper. It was as if he slowly filled out and Niall became also more accustomed to the big cock. In the end was Liam inside all the way. All three of the bed was like crazy. There were high groans and gasps.

Liam began to slowly bring the hip back and forth. He filled out, he penetrated and he groaned. Niall moaned louder and he helped by continuing to bring the hips back and forth slightly. Zayn was red all over his body and he was shaking with excitement. The dildo was deep down inside him and it caused chaos.

Harry was now too horny. He stood and jerked off beside the bed. Louis knew that this was his chance, and he put himself behind the younger guy. He caressed his hands over Harrys body and he made his own cock slide up and down over Harry's butt. They groaned at least as high as everyone else. Louis took the lube and he brought it over his own cock.  
"Bend over."  
Harry obeyed. He landed with both hands against the bed and he spread his legs. Louis didn't need much foreplay. He massaged Harry's hole, but instead of fingers he let his cock directly penetrate. Harry whimpered out pleasure and he closed his eyes. Louis held his hips hard and he quickly penetrate all the way inside, deep inside Harry. He bit his lip and felt how he filled out.

The whole room was filled with bodies as was moving and moaning from puffy lips. All were inside precisely what they did. Liam fucked Niall hard. He held his hands over Nialls back and he brought his hip back and forth. Niall tried to bring his hip in movements and caused friction between Zayns and his own cock. Zayn groaned loudly and he began to also move the hip up and down. He wanted more. He felt the dildo caused chaos and Zayn also wanted to be fucked hard. Harry pushed his face down against the bed and he let a hand slip down between the legs. He jerked off quickly and he felt how Louis quickly fucked him from behind. Louis held Harrys body hard in his hands and he pounded hard straight deep inside.  
"I want to fuck Niall." he got up without reason. Liam looked up and he groaned.  
"Now?"  
Louis nodded. It looked more beautiful to be in bed against to stand on the floor and Niall was such a guy he loved to be with. Liam hesitated. He stopped and he pulled away sweat from his forehead with his hand.  
"If Niall want..." he managed to say. Niall noticed that Liam had stopped and he lifted his face.  
"Does it matter?"  
Louis sighed and he slipped out of Harry.  
"Yes, I also want to be inside you."  
Niall looked quickly at him.  
"Okay then!"

 

Louis and Liam switched places. Liam had no problem being with Harry, because the younger guy was preferring big dicks. Louis slid up behind Niall and it was easy to penetrate. He came in all the way and he felt how he filled out. He looked down at Nialls sweaty back and Zayn who were under. Louis smiled a little bit.  
"You two would fit together."  
Zayn frowned and Louis knew why. Even that Zayn was with them some times, he was faithful to Perrie emotionally. He wanted her and no one else. Louis began to slowly bringing his cock in and out and he felt that Liam had really opened up Niall. The Irishman continued as before and he brought hips back and forth to create friction for the cock.  
"Damn just fuck me." Niall mumbled. "You don't have to be careful."  
Louis obeyed. He put his hands over Nialls butt and then he started to move quickly on the body. Niall liked it and he groaned loudly again.

 

Niall was the first to come. He hid his face against Zayns neck and he brought his dick hard over Zayns stomach. He seemed to stiffen and then it was like he just dropped everything straight out. He screamed almost out all the emotions before he slumped down over the older guy. Louis smiled and he continued. He liked it when Niall came. It felt in the ass and it was as if Louis cock got more resistance, which was okay for Louis.  
"May I continue Niall?"  
Niall looked up.  
"Or you can fuck Zayn. He also wants to feel something."  
Louis slipped from Niall and quickly slid the Irishman away from Zayn. Direct saw Louis cum that was smeared all over Zayns stomach. Louis smiled. He liked the sight of cum on other guys. He took his hand down and he pulled out the dildo from Zayns hole. He threw it away and then he lifted Zayns legs up over his own shoulders. The hole was just waiting for him and quickly he penetrate. Zayn showed that he liked it. He lifted his butt so that Louis would enter deeply. Niall stood beside the bed and he smiled big.  
"You know that Zayn want to be taken hard?"  
Louis sighed and he rolled his eyes.  
"Yes!" he murmured, and he quickly rose pace. He pounded into the Muslim which in turn seemed love that. Zayn groaned loudly and he closed his eyes. Louis loved Zayns body. It wasn't pale, it was sunburned and so perfect in any way.   


 

Harry slid up on the bed. Still he jerked off and still fucked Liam him in the ass, but Harry had a plan. Quickly came his face in level with Zayn's cock and quickly began to suck at it. It was the least he could do and Zayn liked it. He flexed the body and he whimpered against the fabric that was around his lips. He threw his head and he tried to moved his hip against Harry's face, but Louis held his legs hard and he pounded hard straight.  
"You can come later." murmured Louis to him. "You must be last of all to do so."  
Liam groaned loudly and he nodded.  
"He's the one we want to see squirt out everything."  
Harry didn't care. He sucked and he took care of Zayns gorgeous cock. The Muslim deserved it.

 

Louis came. He held Zayns legs hard and he felt how he came in as deep as he could. He felt his whole body just got there and he couldn't stop it. He screamed and he filled Zayn with cum. The whole body shook and he almost thought he was crazy. He emptied himself totally and then he sat down tired, still with his cock inside Zayn. He looked down over the Muslim, who lay moaning with pleasure. Then he looked at Harry. The young guy knew how to suck and his curls bounced on his head when it was moving up and down. Louis smiled and he slipped out. He sat under Zayn and he just looked at then.

 

"Damn I will now!" screamed right as it was Liam. He pressed his dick hard inside Harry and he showed with his face how he filled the young boy. He almost cramped before he calmed down. It had been one of the best moments and he almost regretted that he didn't stop at the end. He stroked Harry's ass and back and he brought in his cock one last time. Then he looked away at Zayn, who just lay there and he wanted to come.  
"Should we remove the ring?"  
Louis shook his head.  
"Harry must come first."  
Harry sighed and he stopped sucking. Instead, he looked at Louis.  
"Does it matter?"  
Louis frowned.  
"Yes, that person who's tied up must always come last."   


 

Harry slid up on the bed. He also wants to come. He quickly took the lube and then he penetrate hard. Zayn liked it. Harry was settled over the Muslim and he placed an elbow on each side of Zayns head. Zayn took up his legs around Harry's body and as soon as the younger began to fuck him, he showed that he liked it. Harry was quick. He moved his hips against him, and he felt how he got them both to love that. He put his lips against Zayns ear and he felt his whole body was in it all.  
"I'll fill you." Harry whispered hoarsely, as Zayn used to like dirty words. "I'll fuck you and then I'll fill you with my cum."  
All were surprised. Zayn hitched the hole body and he came. They saw how his cock was shaking between the two bodies and he spurted out all over Harry's stomach. Harry continued to move at the hip and he smiled big.  
"So you were horny today?"  
Zayn just shook and he didn't see an end. It was as if he went through the most wonderful orgasm in the world and eventually he calmed down. Harry groaned and he continued. He felt that he was nearing the end. He put again the lips against Zayns cheek and he filled him with his cock. He became desperate because everyone was waiting for him. In the end, he felt Louis's hand. Louis started stroking Harry's balls. He bent down and he even let his tongue brush against them. Harry gasped. He closed his eyes tightly and he made grimaces. Louis sucked on one of the testicles balls and it was enough. Harry screamed. He pressed his dick hard inside and he came. He felt he totally lost reason and it was wonderful.   


 

Everyone was happy. It was a successful day and eventually they let Zayn loose. He smiled big and he laughed a little bit.  
"You're just crazy."  
Harry was grinned and he was lying next to him.  
"No, we just wanted to give you something to remember, now as we don't get together very often."  
Zayn understood and he smiled awry.  
"Today I came actually before you."  
Harry agreed.  
"You were horny?"  
Zayn blushed and he looked over at the others.  
"Are you satisfied?"  
Everyone nodded and everyone smiled. They knew it would take days until the next time, but they already looked forward to another night when they would hang out.


	20. desperate Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it standing straight out and you have to, then you just do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You call yourself "Kylie" when you wrote your comment. Therefore, you get to be here as Kylie in this story...
> 
> :)
> 
> Hope u like it... ♥

Harry was horny and that meant only one thing. Either he would soon rape a person, or he had to go home now. It stood straight out in his pants and he felt how the fabric was almost uncomfortably against his hard part. He groaned as he sat in the taxi and he was rude to everyone. This didn't happen often but when it happen, it was as if the body was living a life of its own. Many girls talked about that boys had two brains. One upstairs and one downstairs and the downstairs worked best. He agreed to that. Harry wasn't thinking with his big brain when he was extremely horny. It was as if he stopped to function normally and the only thing he wanted to get, was a fuck. He wanted a hard, fast and intensively fuck. Straight into a pussy and deep into the darkest hole. He moaned quietly and he bit his lip. It wasn't immediately okay to sit and jerk off in a taxi, especially not when the driver sensed something. The man behind the wheel sometimes looked at him in the rearview mirror. Maybe he saw that Harry was on the verge to going crazy, or maybe he saw that as was standing straight between his legs? Harry couldn't bother about him. Every movement the car made was a nuisance and he felt how the fabric was moving towards his cock. He felt his glans was moving toward the tensioned point there inside and he felt the whole cock shook. It was as if he forgot everything else and the only thing that was present was that feeling in his body. He moaned and he bit his lip. He put his hand between his legs to calm the body down a little, but it didn't help. It stood straight out and that was hard, the hole cock was hard. He looked down at his pants and he let his fingers innocent slide up and down. It helped a bit, because something happened. He tried to keep track over the driver, but it was difficult. It was as if even his balls screamed and they just wanted to eject sperm, straight out through the cock and out from the hole on top. Harry put the jacket over his lap and he let his hand pulling down the zipper. He hid what he did. He rubbed his fingers over his boxers and he felt it helped. He pulled then down his boxers from the hard cock and he caught it up with his hand. The driver couldn't see what his hand was doing. He swallowed and he leaned back in the seat. Slowly he brought the fingers up and down, slowly he got the body to think he fucked something, but the truth was that he had to wait. He bit his lip and he caressed the glans. Damn, he was so horny that he was ready to fuck the car. There were certainly a hole to penetrate somewhere and just get it done.

"What number?" asked the driver. Harry swallowed. He released the cock just to be able to respond.  
"Five Hundred Eighty-three."  
The driver looked at him in the rear view mirror and he smiled.  
"We're almost there, sir!"  
Harry chose to smile. He grabbed his cock again and he brought his hand innocently up and down, everything just to release some of that feeling that he wanted to fuck. He looked out the window at the empty street. He wished he were already at home. He brought his hand down to the root, and he felt the glans rubbed against the jacket. He chose to venture a little more. A little faster, a little harder and a little more demanding, he brought his hand faster up and down. He managed to have the poker face on and he managed to hide what happened.  
"Cash or Card?"  
Harry gasped.  
"Huh?"  
The driver looked at him quickly.  
"Do you pay by card or cash."  
Harry had no idea. He had only one thing in his head.  
"I pay with the card."  
The driver smiled.  
"Okay, sir."  
Harry squeezed his hand hard down to the root and he buckled the body. Damn, he wanted to come. He swallowed and he looked down at the jacket, a little discreet. It appeared that the hand was there and it was seen that the cock was standing straight out. He bit his lip and he noticed that the driver hadn't so far seemed sense anything.  
"Is it you who's Harry Styles?"  
Harry swallowed.  
"Yes?"  
Damn, he had to let go of the cock. It felt wrong to do this in the car.  
"My daughter's a big fan." continued the driver. "I don't mean to nag, but would it be okay if I got..." He cleared his throat. "Your autograph?"  
Harry frowned. Damn, never could he be allowed to do as he wished. All the time there were fans around him or near him.  
"Sure?" he muttered hoarsely. "Do you have paper and pencil?"

 

In the end, Harry was home. The car stopped outside the door and he paid quickly. He held his left jacket over his lower part and he slid out of the car. He quickly closed the car door and he slid up the stairs. He felt his cock rocked back and forth under the jacket. Damn how horny could he be? Harry snapped indoors quickly, and then he slipped into the hall. He threw the jacket in a corner and he ran up to the guest-room. There was Kylie, she was a friend, and she had a body and she had a hole. She saw immediately that something was different and she saw how Harry's cock was standing straight out.  
"Uh, huh?"  
Harry quickly began to tear off his own clothes.  
"Pull your panties off now."  
She frowned.  
"Now?"  
He nodded and he slid desperately up on the bed. He chose to do the job for her and he tore her panties away, then he parted her legs and he saw that she almost liked his assault way. Kylie was such a friend, who fertilizing everything and she had many times saved Harry when he was horny. Quickly he pulled up her nightgown over her stomach and he lay down on her. She gasped loudly when he, total surprise, just penetrate all the way in.  
"I ate Viagra!" Harry groaned and finally the truth came forward. "I got a boner and I've had it for two hours."  
She seemed to understand, but at the same time not. He quickly began to bring the body over her. He felt his cock slid in and out and it was almost happy to being used. He groaned loudly and he felt how he unbuckled the entire body. Kylie didn't resist. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to an second thoughts, but she wasn't yet ready for his hard motion.  
"Can't you take it easy?"  
Harry whimpered and he shook his head. Still, said something to him that he ought to think about her. He sat up quickly and he raised her legs over his shoulders. He was already red all over his body and he felt his cock wanted more, it was screaming for more and it wanted to come. He took his hand down and he continued to fuck her desperately. He put his fingers over her clit, just because she wouldn't go on about that he took advantage of her. He saw that she slowly got started. She brought her hands up over her head and she grabbed the bed's headboard.  
"Okay!" she murmured hoarsely. "Do what you must do."  
Harry smiled. Finally!   


 

Harry heard that it sounded from her pussy. She liked it now and he saw at her that she was with him. He closed his eyes and he pounded harder straight in. It was as if he came into a deep cave and he knew that he came all the way to the back. He loved that he had such a big and long cock, it came always in all the way. It was a satisfying feeling. He felt his testicles balls bouncing against her and he felt his whole body was in the tent state. The prepuce slid back and forth and he felt how it affected whole him. He tried to move faster on his hip, but he couldn't do it any faster. He wanted more and he wanted to fuck more. It was as if he had gone mad, but this was better against to satisfy himself alone.  


 

Harry took himself out from Kylie and he spun her around. He made so that her ass was against him, and then he took her quickly from behind. He held her hips hard and he bounced against her body. Kylie stooped with her face to the pillow. She knew it was that Harry wanted it, he could decide it all, all the time. He smiled and he let his hand spank her butt. She was a good friend and she was one of the few that allowed Harry to do this. He moaned louder and he let his hands slide down over her back. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her up. She would stand like a dog. Harry liked to feel that he was the one who decided. He wanted to be in control and she would obey, which she also did. He heard the sounded every time he pounded straight in. She was damp and she was stretched out inside because of him. Harry moaned by just the thought.  
"Damn you're so wet!" he muttered hoarsely. Harry closed his eyes. He loved dirty talk. He loved to watch porn where they talked dirty with each other. It only got the Act to be more than a quick fuck.  
"For your sake!" he heard Kylie answer. "So keep on fuck me."  
Harry smiled and he bit his lip.  
"I fuck you!" he replied hoarsely. "Don't you feel that?"  
She laughed hoarsely.  
"Well, you do certain that?"   
  


 

Harry was still not even halfway to come. He tried to trust out what position they would have. Maybe he wouldn't take her from behind. He slipped out and he forced her to ride him instead. He put her over the waist and she was quick to obey. Harry held her waist tightly and he forced her to have a fast pace. Damn so nice, but not so much that he came. Kylie leaned forward and she let her hands land on each side of his head. Harry looked down at her body and he took hold of her breasts. He caressed her nipples and he made her scream. He liked it when it hurt, but not at him.  
"Harry!" she screamed and she gave him a cold stare. Harry just smiled between groans.  
"It should feel!" he muttered hoarsely. "You must know that it's I who fucked you and no one else."  
Harry leaned up against her chest and he reached one nipple with his lips. He licked and he bit. He knew he teased Kylie, but at the same time it helped him get longer. He felt her nipples became hard and they stood straight out. He liked it. She moaned and he felt how she shook all over. He lay down again and he saw that she was red all over her face. He smiled and he groaned. Kylie had a different opinion.  
"Stop it hurt me."  
He grinning. He took down his hands around her butt and he spread his legs. He brought the hip in the same pace, up and down. He felt how deeply he slid in and then out. So perfect! The sound of her wet hole was wonderful to hear. He looked down at her body and he watched as she rode his cock. It was like looking at porn, but at the time he was in the movie. He watched as she pulled the foreskin up and down and he slid so perfectly into her wet pussy. He liked it and he loved to watch.   


 

Harry got tired that Kylie was upon him. Quickly he sat up. He took his hands under her ass and he took his feet down on the floor. She knew what he wanted to do. Kylie took her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Harry stood up and he groaned. He lifted her up against the wall. He couldn't think clearly. He just wanted to make it hard and fast. He slammed straight into her and he pounded her hard against the wall. It was comfortable position and he felt he got more emotion through the body. He moaned and he put his face against her sweaty neck. He flexed his body and he felt he was approaching. It was as though he soon, but maybe not, would come. He pounded harder and he heard that the wall would hold. Harry was like a madman. In, out, in out! He held the same rapid pace and he thumped straight into her dark hole. He entered deeply and he felt the glans almost bumped right up against the end inside her. He moaned and he whimpered. Kylie took her hand down and she began to caress herself. It was as if she had had enough and she wanted to come. Harry felt her flexing the body and right as it was she shook. She took the rag on his hair and she almost pulled it hard. He felt her flexing her muscles around his cock and she screamed. Harry took no account to that. He was totally inside his own movements. When she was done, he continued as before.  
"Wont you come?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Just a little bit more."   


 

Harry put down Kylie on the floor. He pushed up his thigh against hers and forced her to spread her legs as much as she could. He took his arms around her head and he put his face against her cheek. Then he pounded on. He was moving so hard that she almost bounced upward. He felt he soon reached that point where he was near the end. He groaned loudly and he was now sweating all over. He felt he brought his cock harder and harder into her. It was frantic movements and he was desperate. He was tense throughout the body and it was important that something would happen soon. He moaned and he groaned.  


 

Harry was so desperate that he didn't care about anything else. Eventually he reached there. He felt his body slowly reached the last part and he felt his cock began to push. Hard in, slowly out, hard up, slowly out. Just a little more! Only the last part! He moaned and he thumped. Hard up, slowly our, hard in and out slowly. After a few minutes he changed his mind and he continued desperate again. But this time he reached there. He felt his whole cock began to brace itself. Finally he was there and he felt that feeling in his body. He screamed and he felt how he filled her, he pushed everything into her and he shook as if he were a madman. He emptied it all out, all cum as he owned and had.

 

"Promise me! No more Viagra?"  
Kylie voice echoed in the room. Harry gulped and he woke up slowly from it all.  
"Huh?"  
She snorted and she pushed him away, so he rolled off her.  
"Promise me you'll never eat Viagra again!"  
He chose to smile and he blushed a little bit. He realized what had happened and he realized that he had taken advantage of her.  
"I promise!"  
Kylie sighed and she watched him carefully.  
"You were like a maniac and it did actually hurt for a while."  
Harry felt stupid. He didn't remember everything that had happened. He remembered only that he was so horny.  
"I promise forgive me."  
Kylie smiled a little bit and she seemed to trust him.  
"You were more crazy than you used to be."  
Harry felt ashamed.  
"I know!" he murmured, and then he gave her a soft kiss. "I promise not to do it again."  
Kylie laughed.  
"But in a week you'll be back." She knew him too well. "But I agree your excuse for tonight."   



	21. Narry - Relieve pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More... there will always be more...

Niall lay on his stomach and sunbathed. He looked away towards the hotel and he saw how the others kick a football to each other. Niall was just lazy and he didn't want to participate. Instead he lay there, trying to improve his tan on the body. He sighed and he followed Harry's motion. Harry was one of those that really attracted. Louis was also good-looking, but he had no interest in Niall and Liam was busy with Sophia. Niall also liked Harry's body and his way of being. He was wearing only a pair of swimming trunks and nothing else. Niall smiled. He could see how Harry's part between the legs was moving under the swimming trunks. Niall was just horny by the idea what was under there. He felt his own part began acting and he groaned. There were too many people around him that he could do anything about it. He chose to continue to follow Harry's body. Harry leaned forward and Niall saw his butt. Damn, he was delicious. Niall smiled a little bit and he put his cock to the right place under him, that's to say, he laid it up. He put his arms under his chin and slowly brought his hips back and forth to feel something. He felt that it helped. The prepuce slid up and down and he groaned quietly. He felt his whole body reacts by the movement. He looked around, no one seemed to notice him. Slowly he brought his hip forward in the same movement. Backwards and forwards, forward and back. He bit his lip. He was now too horny to hide the truth for himself. He took down a hand and let it fall between his cock and sun lounger. He proceeded to bring the hip in the same movement, and he let his fingers hold it, outside of swimming trunks. He wanted to have sex, or at least do something about it.

Eventually it became too much. Niall took a towel to hide the hard dick and he slipped quickly away from the sun lounger. It was too far to the room and he wanted to ease the pressure now. He looked around, almost in a panic. Where would he go? He saw the toilet door and immediately ran there. No one would notice anything if he did it right. He slipped through the door and quickly he locked it. He put the towel on the toilet seat and quickly pulled off his swimming trunks. In the mirror he saw his own red face. He noted that his eyes were glossy and he knew why. He put his swimming trunks on the towel and he looked down on his cock. Quickly he grabbed it with his left hand. He groaned when he felt his hand got the whole body to react. He brought his hand quickly back and forth. Damn what a relief and he was grateful that he was there he was. He caressed the glans and then he brought his hand down to the root again and up. He bit his lip and he smiled over just that wonderful feeling that was spread in the body. Niall leaned slightly forward and let his right hand land against the cold wall. He parted easy on the legs and he moaned in pleasure. He let his hand slide down to the testicles balls and he caressed them. He moaned higher. Slowly he let his hand glide backward, he leaned more foreward. He massaged his asshole and he was so eager to feel something there. He closed his eyes and he groaned. He wanted to feel something penetrate, but it wasn't exactly many choices for the moment. He opened his eyes and he saw a broom. It had a long handle made of wood and he noted that the peak was round. Quickly, he realized the truth. He wanted to include it in the ass. Everything just to get the best enjoyment.

Niall took saliva at the end of the broom handle. He then stood leaning forward against the wall again and he brought the shaft to the hole. He closed his eyes when it penetrate, slowly but surely. He leaned back with the broom against the floor so that the shaft firmly was harder pressed in. Niall groaned. He felt he opened up and he felt he was filled. Quickly he took his hand down and he started to jerk off. He moaned and he felt his whole body was in motion. So nice! He was pleased with the result and he was now so horny as he could be. He held the broom with the other hand and slowly brought his body back and forth so that it felt as if someone fucked him. He liked the feeling and he liked that he managed to do this. He tried not to sound too high, but it was hard to hold back the emotions.

Deep in, out, deep in, out. He moaned and he jerked faster, harder and more intense. Damn what a relief. He closed his eyes tightly and he felt the sweat came on his forehead. It was a wonderful moment. He moved faster on the body and he felt the broom perfect slid in and out. It was wonderful to start all the emotions and he loved the feelings that came and that he had.

Three knocks on the door.  
"Niall are you okay?"  
Niall awoke. It was Harry.  
"Yes?" he replied gumligt and he was in the fog.  
"Is it all right?" Harry asked anxiously. "I heard the noise and I thought you felt bad."  
Shit. What would Niall answer.  
"I stand and masturbate. Leave me alone."  
Harry was silent. A few seconds later there was another knock.  
"May I come in?"  
Niall swore almost.  
"But Harry!" he stopped moving his body and he pulled out of the shaft. He put the broom up against the wall and then he locked up. Harry slid quickly into the bathroom and he locked the door again. Then he spun around and he smiled big. He looked down at Niall red and sweaty body.  
"Damn, Darling, you're not telling me?"  
Niall didn't bother to feel shame.  
"I'm horny!"  
Harry was quick. He spun Niall around, so that his back ended up to Harry. He took his arms around Nialls body and kissed him in the neck.  
"May I please us?"  
Niall groaned.  
"Damn do what you want."  
Harry pulled down his own pants. He was already horny. It was enough always that Niall was naked to make the cock stand up. He loved Nialls body and he loved to be with Niall. He brought the glans against Nialls hole and he was surprised when he felt that Niall was already open.  
"You're firmly horny today?"  
Niall bulged out his ass and he put a hand against the wall. Harry penetrated hard all the way deep inside. It was as if Niall had been waiting for him. He kept his arms around Nialls body and he groaned quietly.  
"Oh, you are so wonderful!"  
Niall only snarled.  
"Shit just do your job!"

It wasn't long until they were both inside the movements. Harry fucked Niall hard and their bodies were like two crazy bodies. Niall took up both hands against the wall and he moaned in pleasure. This was better against a broom. He felt Harry repeatedly pounded right into him and he loved that feeling. Niall loved to feel that his asshole was used. Harry leaned over his back and he kissed Nialls hot skin. They were sweaty, they were red and they were horny. He let his tongue slide over Nialls soft and gorgeous neck. Niall groaning in response. He liked it when Harry showed love and affection. Harry let a hand slide down and he brought it quickly over Nialls cock. He masturbated Niall and he liked to do so. He felt immediately that Niall responded and he buckled the whole body. Harry felt that they didn't need to continue half the day. The entire Harry was near the end. He continued to fuck hard and intense. Niall received his cock deep inside and Harry felt that Nialls hole almost enveloped him in the best way.

"I... will now....!"  
Niall screamed almost. He came. Harry moved his hand faster and he felt how it spurted cum from the Irishman. Niall shook and he moaned with pleasure. It was as if it didn't end.

Niall calmed down and immediately pushed Harry up him hard against the wall. He slammed straight into Nialls ass and he wanted to come. He pressed himself against Nialls back and he was like a madman. Harry let his hands slide around Nialls body and only Harry's hips moved. Niall gasped and he took up his palms against the cold wall. He laid his cheek against the cold surface and he let Harry go on. Harry felt he quickly reached that state when time stood still. He felt how he got the prepuce to slide in line with the movements. It smacked from Nialls ass and it was just a matter of seconds. Harry put his lips against Nialls cheek and he was panting.  
"I come now....!" he murmured muddy and he pounded harder straight into the Irishman. It was the last thing he could say. Quickly he slid over to madness. He felt his cock began to throb and he felt how it slipped over the edge.  
"Damn!"  
Harry arrived! He shook and he brought desperately in his cock all the way deep into Niall. He let the cum come put and he moaned loudly. He filled Nialls holes with white cum. He shook and he slid slowly back to reality.

Niall spins around and he kissed Harry. They kept the arms around each other's bodies and they were grateful that they had been enjoying. Harry laughed quietly, as he initially hadn't had a single plan that he should have sex with Niall.  
"You were hot?"  
Niall blushed and he ended the kiss. He smiled and he looked into Harry's eyes.  
"I was horny when you played football before."  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"Are you serious?"  
Niall nodded and he smiled big.  
"I was horny and I chose to go here to release pressure."  
Harry kissed him.  
"Thank you that I got to be with you."


	22. Larry - Young Harry, older Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little over the limit. I realized that it might be a pedophile warning? But look at it as if it's just a story and try not to analyze it. I personally believe that adults shouldn't be included minors, but that's my personal opinion.
> 
> (* *,)

Louis stood in the middle of the football field and he saw how the young guys ran around to train the muscles. He was pleased with the team and he saw that many of them could come a long way. He was a strict coach who wanted to see the profit in that they would start winning. The only one in the team that he didn't understand, was Harry. The young boy lacked the talent but he was the one who came to all the trainings every time and he seemed to try to get better. He struggled, but Louis saw that that guy wouldn't turn into a pro. Louis didn't dare tell him. It felt wrong to pushing down such a young guy, who still showed up because he loved football. Okay, Harry was the only guy to watch in the team. He had dark curly hair and he had green eyes. His body was going to grow up into an adult man's body soon. Soon he would surely come into puberty and changing. Louis wondered many times how Harry would look like when he was around twenty years old. Probably he would be such a guy who got all the girls, but he would certainly not continue with football. Louis was gay and he was too old to even think about seducing Harry, but still attracted the young guy. Louis wasn't a pedophile, but he had good taste when it come to boys.

The training was over and the guys ran to the locker room. Louis began to pick up footballs in a sack and he cleaned up after them.  
"Shall I help you?"  
Louis looked up and he met those green eyes. Harry stood beside him, and the young boy showed clearly that he wanted to help Louis.  
"If you want?"  
Harry smiled and he ran away after a ball that was further away. Louis followed him with his eyes and he couldn't stop to look down at Harry's butt. Talk about that this guy had everything. He had the look that attracted and he knew how to move his body. Louis blushed when he felt how it felt inside the pants. Damn, he shouldn't have dirty thoughts about a young boy. Harry came back with the ball and he was almost happy when he put it in the bag.  
"I can help you after each training that we have, sir!"  
Louis swallowed.  
"Why do you want to do that?"  
Harry shrugged and smiled so that all his teeth sparkled.  
"Because I have seen that you get to do so many things when we're done and I want to help you to make it easier."  
Louis didn't know what to say. He didn't mind getting help.  
"Sure!"  
Harry followed like a tail. They help each other to take the footballs to the repository and Harry showed no sign that he'd hurry home.  
"Do you have friends?"  
The question was stupid and it just slipped out from Louis's mouth. Harry blushed and he put the bag down with footballs in the storeroom.  
"Well I have friends, sir." He looked embarrassed down on the ground. "It's just that I like to be with you."  
Louis smiled a little bit. He put down the other things that they had used and he realized that this was dangerous. They were alone in a large storage room and it felt like something was going on.  
"Do you like being with me?"  
Harry nodded and he smiled at him.  
"I'm like..." he hesitated and he was now red all over his face. "I may not be like the other guys on the team."  
Louis became curious. He raised his eyebrows, and he leaned back against the wall.  
"No?"  
Harry shook his head and he still hesitated.  
"I know I'm not good at playing football, but I think it's fun to come here and I like you as a coach."  
What was it that Harry didn't say? Louis waited for more, and he swallowed.  
"So you like the team and me?"  
Harry nodded and he took a few steps towards him. Louis realized that Harry got too close. Harry stood in front of him and he looked up at him with kind eyes.  
"I especially like being with you."  
Louis swallowed. He was stiff all over when Harry raised his hands and let them slide over Louis sweater, from the stomach and up.  
"I'm your coach." he got hoarse forward. Louis didn't know what more he could say. Harry smiled and he let his hands slide down again over Louis chest and stomach.  
"I know!" he muttered hoarsely. "I like it when you whistle the whistle and you look at me."  
Louis groaned. Harry's hands lands on top of the hard part down there. It was as if time stood still. Louis realized that they had already gone too far, but Harry seemed to be happy.  
"You are hard, sir!"  
Louis blushed. He remained standing. What would he do now? He wanted Harry to touch him, but it was forbidden.  
"You shouldn't have your hands there."  
Harry didn't seem to care. He let his hand slide over the fabric, up and down and he showed no signs of hesitation.  
"But I like hard stuff." he whispered instead with a smile. "It's just exciting."  
Louis bit his lip. Damn, he couldn't stop. He caught the boy's face with his hands and he forced him to kiss. It was as if he lost all boundaries. Harry answered quickly kiss and his hand slipped inside Louis sweatpants and to his cock. Louis moaned and he realized that it was impossible to say no. He felt Harry's hand enveloped the entire hardness and he began to more firmly bring the hand up and down. Louis lost all resistance. He let his tongue slip in between Harry's lips and he felt how everything was answered.

Harry slid down on his knees in front of Louis. He pulled down Louis pants so much that his cock was standing straight into the air. It was as if he had more experience than an adult and he didn't even hesitate. Harry licked from the root all the way up and then he sucked the whole cock in his mouth. Louis closed his eyes and he felt the young boy did a perfect job. Louis took his hands around Harry's head and he followed the movements. He felt Harry sucked, licked, and he did all the things that a good lover would do. Louis bit his lip not to moan loudly. That was not dangerous? They had no sex and Louis tried to persuade himself that they just played. Harry played with Louis and it was after all his own choices? The entire cock slid in and out and it was as if the body came to life and he became aware of all the nerves that went out inside the hard part. It was wonderfully beautiful and so exciting.

Louis wasn't aware that Harry had taken off all his clothes. Not until the young boy stood up and turned his ass against the coach.  
"Fuck me, sir!"  
Louis hesitated. He was too horny to say no, but still. He just stared at Harry's back, which led to that the young boy gave him a quick glance.  
"Now, sir, I want to feel your cock inside me and it doesn't matter that you're older."  
Louis grabbed his waist. Without hesitation he took his cock against the hole and he felt how he penetrate. It was as if there was no need to have foreplay. Harry whimpered and he seemed to not mind that it happened.  
"Yes sir!" he mumbled rather hoarsely. "All the way in and fill me with your cock."  
Louis closed his eyes and he felt he was now all the way inside the boy. Harry leaned his hands against a chair, as was standing there, and he did so that his ass was prefect in front of Louis. Slowly Louis started to moving on the hip. Slowly out, then to turn around and enter again. Harry whimpered.  
"Yes sir!"  
Louis didn't know if it was Harry's body or his hoarse voice that made the most impact. It was as if the whole Harry made him forget time and space, and even the laws. It was wrong to take advantage over a student, but at the same time it was Harry who wanted to take advantage over Louis?

Louis bounced hard against Harry's ass, he fucked him hard and fast. It was wonderful and this was something that shouldn't happen. Yet he couldn't stop.  
"Were you a virgin?"  
He question was hoarse but firm. Harry took his hand down and he began to masturbate.  
"No, sir."  
Louis wasn't surprised. Many would surely want to have this young guy.  
"You've done this before?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Many times, sir."  
Maybe it was wrong to talk during this sex act, but Louis had many questions in his head. He felt he opened up Harry perfect and it was as if he had sex with an older guy.  
"I'm a little surprised." he muttered hoarsely, and he groaned loudly. "You look like a virgin."  
Harry smiled and he didn't mind to chitchat.  
"I'm always horny." he replied in a whisper. "I love hard stuff and I like to fuck, sir."  
Louis opened his eyes. He looked down at Harrys forward curved body. He didn't mind that Harry had experience, it would only lead to that Louis had less guilt later.  
"You have a big dick." Harry whispered on and he groaned higher. "I have wanted to feel it in me many times."  
Louis stopped. He held tightly his hands around Harry's waist and he let his cock being inside to its full length.  
"Huh?"  
Harry smiled and he looked back at him.  
"Yes sir, I have seen how you have looked at me and I have wanted to fuck with you since I started here."  
Louis gasped. He hesitated, but at the same time, this news a little crazy.  
"I'm old!" he whispered in reply. "And you shouldn't want to fuck with your coach."  
Harry didn't care.  
"Well, I wanted and you should continue so that we get somewhere."  
Louis slipped out of him and then he pulled off his shirt. Harry seemed disappointed, but he was happy again when he saw that Louis undressed himself completely. He looked with wide eyes at Louis male body and he seemed to like it. Louis sat down on the chair and quickly he forced Harry down, with one leg on each side of the knee.  
"Okay, I'm going to fuck you."  
Harry smiled big and he took his arms around Louis's neck. He slid up and Louis was aiming his penis to the hole. Then lowered Harry his body down and the cock penetrated. Harry bit his lip and he sat straight down with the whole Louis inside. Louis took his arms around his body and he looked down at Harry's boner. Harry actually had a very big deal down there, although he was young. Louis liked it. He grabbed Harry's cock and he quickly began to jerk off. Harry gasped, and he leaned against Louis and laid his face against his neck.  
"Oh, sir?"  
Louis smiled.  
"Both should enjoy."  
Harry groaned and he began to slowly bring the body up and down. He almost shook with excitement.  
"Oh, sir, go on! Damn what a pleasure!"  
Harry increasing the pace. It was as if he was crazy. Louis felt how both buckled up and they both liked it. It ended with Louis just held his hand around Harry's cock. Harry took care of the move by himself. He rode rapidly up and down and he groaned loudly against Louis cheek.  
"Oh, sir ..." he said again and again. "Damn, sir!"  
Louis closed his eyes. He was warm and they both was sweating now. The sound from the dicks echoed between the walls, mingled with groans from their lips. It was wonderful and it was so nice. Harry was like a perfect lover and actually Louis thought whether this was just a one-time thing that just happened or if Harry wanted more from him?

"I will now come, sir!"  
Harry shook and he pressed himself against Louis. He rode quickly and he buckled the whole body. Louis let his hand holding his cock harder and he felt it was a matter of seconds. Right as it was came all out from Harry. He spurted cum, far up on their stomachs and he was shaking as if he was sick. He sat down and Louis put his hand up and down until Harry relaxed.  
"Thank you, sir!"  
Louis smiled.  
"I also want to come."  
Harry nodded a little bit and he raised his head. He began to kiss Louis again, and at the same time he began to bring the body up and down. Louis took both hands around his back and he felt that he had more to give. Louis chose to take his hands under Harry's ass and he lifted him up. He put them against the wall and then he quickly he began to fuck him. Harry held his arms and legs around Louis body and he leaned against the wall. The two were red in the faces and they both came along with what happened.  
"Damn sir, you must come inside me."  
Louis closed his eyes. He wanted to come inside Harry. That was the whole point of having sex.  
"Yes!"  
Harry kissed Louis quickly.  
"I want to be filled." he whispered hoarsely. "I want your cum in me."  
Louis moved quickly on the hip. He heard how their bodies again and again met and he heard how it smacked inside the hole. He pounded hard against the young boy and eventually it all became too much. He came! Louis emptied himself totally straight into Harry and he shook by all the emotions. It was as if he had never had sex before, as if this was the first time. It was incredible how much he felt at the same time.

Louis stood there, with Harry in his arms. He felt he slipped out and he felt he was out of breath. Harry held him tight and he seemed grateful that it had happened.  
"Was this planned?" murmured Louis. Harry smiled and he shook his head.  
"No, but it was a dream I've had a long time."  
Louis swallowed. He lifted his head and he looked into the green eyes.  
"Will it happen again?"  
Harry grinned and he seemed to plan more than Louis could imagine.  
"If you want?"  
Louis frowned.  
"This is wrong, all this. We shouldn't."  
Harry disagreed.  
"I'm old enough to decide who to be with and we're not together? It's all about fucking?"  
Louis let him come down on the floor.  
"So you're just looking for sex?"  
Harry released him and he nodded with satisfaction.  
"What did you expect?" he got up. "That I'll be with you and live happily? I'm only fifteen years old and I'm not ready for a boyfriend."  
Louis couldn't help but laugh.  
"But you're ready for sex?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Yes, all fuck around me. I have many friends who are with different girls every day. That's the way it is and I have needs."  
Louis chose not to ask more questions. He kissed Harry one last time and then he started to pick up their clothes from the floor.  
"Are you coming to the training next time?"  
Harry smiled and he nodded.  
"I never miss that and especially not now when I have you."  
Louis blushed and he looked at him.  
"We'll see what happens. In the first place, I'm your coach."  
Harry giggled.  
"And secondly, you are my lover."


	23. Pay for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Liam.... :)
> 
> Just read on....

Harry couldn't help but stare at the guy on the stage, or rather, it was a man. He stood and danced in front of the paying customers, but he had something big down there. Harry couldn't let go of it with his eyes and he saw that guy on stage loved to show it. He drew tantalizingly in the small fabric, as hardly concealed more than the big part. He moved his hips in time with the music before they totally took them off and Harry could see the whole dick. Harry was about to choke. That was something that all gays wanted. The guy danced and he had boner. It stood straight out and it was like a dream. Harry gasped and he felt how it was pressed inside the pants. He waved to one of the waitresses.  
"What does it cost to get a private dance show with him?"  
She smiled and she understood.  
"Five hundred. He's expensive because everyone wants him."  
Harry didn't care about money.  
"I want him for two hours in a room."  
She nodded quietly.  
"Dance or sex?"  
Harry gasped and he had to look at her.  
"Can we have sex here?"  
She nodded, and she realized that this was the first time as Harry was there.  
"A thousand and you get him for two hours, however you want him."  
"I pay."

This was the first time as Harry had paid for that, but he felt that sometimes it needs to be the first time. He really wanted to be close to that man, perhaps more could happen. Harry wasn't sure how it was when you had paid.

Harry was assigned a room, after he had paid the money. He wasn't sure about this, that it was the right thing to do, but everyone else seemed not to care. Harry slid down the corridor with rooms and he heard moaning from all doors. He came down to the last door and uncertain, he went into the room. Directly he saw the man. He lay on the bed, as if he were waiting for Harry.  
"Hey!"  
Harry sounded silly and he went in. He closed the door and he couldn't stop looking at him.  
"Hey!" he replied cheerfully. "And who are you?"  
"Harry!" he swallowed. "And you?"  
He laughed and he sat up,  
"You can call me Liam."  
Harry smiled weakly, He felt like a schoolboy.  
"Uh, I haven't done this before!"  
Liam didn't seem to care. He stood up. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and Harry could see his hard part through the fabric. Harry gasped. Liam smiled and he came up to him.  
"You paid so you decide what to do or what will happen in here."  
Harry hesitated.  
"I... I saw your.." he hesitated. "Your thing and it's so big. I haven't seen such a big thing before."  
Liam laughed, amused.  
"I know I have a big dick."  
Harry blushed and he was able to see into the guy's brown eyes.  
"So how do we do this?"  
Liam smiled awry. He seemed to understand why Harry had paid him. He unbuttoned his pants and he took it out.  
"You can start by to feel on it?"  
Harry felt weak.  
"How do you mean?"  
Liam smiled a little bit and he took Harry one hand. He brought his hand down towards the cock and he made sure that Harrys fingers entwined it. He then took Harry's hand slowly up and down all over it and he groaned lightly.  
"Feel it."  
Harry looked down and he gasped. Damn, it was wonderful. Harry continued to put his hand up and down even that Liam took his hand away.  
"It's so... and you can fuck with it?"  
Liam groaned.  
"You can't imagine what you can do with it."  
Harry smiled. He continued. Liam groaned and right as it was, he pulled Harry shirt up over Harrys body.  
"How about we go to the bed?"  
Harry dropped and he let the shirt slip off-  
"Sure."  
Liam looked down over Harrys pants.  
"Naked."  
Harry blushed.  
"Now?"  
Harry blushed even more when Liam began to strip him naked. Slowly went all the clothes off and eventually was Harry horny and naked. Liam looked down at Harry's cock and he smiled.  
"That's big too?"  
Harry groaned when Liam took down a hand and he brought the hand up and down over Harry's cock. It was as if the whole body came to life. Liam liked the reaction.  
"I like sex and you get to fuck me if you want."  
Harry moaned and he groaned.  
"Now?"  
Liam let go of his big thing and took him to the bed. He put Harry on the back, on his back, took out the lube and then he lay stretched out all over him. Their bodies were met and Liam brought his hip forward and back. Their hard parts were pressed against each other and it was nice.  
"Oh!" whimpered Harry and he groaned. "Damn that..."  
Liam kissed him, just because he would be quiet. Slowly he brought the hip harder up and down. Harry groaned and he answered the kiss. He felt his whole body was in motion. Liam groaned quietly and he took down a hand between them. He caught both their cocks in his hand and he brought his hand up and down. Harry whimpered and he took his arms around Liam's neck. It was nice and it was dangerously exciting. It was like a secret meeting late at night and the only thing that happened was pure sex.  
"You like this?" Liam whispered hoarsely, and he ended the kiss. "I can make so that you are getting everything out of me."  
Harry just groaned.  
"Yes please."  
Liam smiled. He sat up and he let go of their hard parts. He sat down on Harry's leg, just below his boner. He took out the lube and a condom. First, he took the condom over Harry's cock and then he took the lube. Harry groaned and he looked down at the job. Liam sat up on his knees and he took back a hand. He brought lube on his own hole, and Harry knew what would happen. The other hand was all over Liams own cock. He moaned and Harry realized he let his fingers penetrate. Then he sat over Harry's hip, brought his cock to the hole and slowly lowered himself down. Harry gasped. He felt he penetrated.

Liam sat straight down on Harry's lap with the whole dick in him. He moaned and he smiled at Harry.  
"That's beautiful." he whispered hoarsely. "You fill me out."  
Harry groaned. He looked down over Liam's body. His cock was straight out of Harry's stomach and almost straight up against his lips.  
"I'll fuck." Liam muttered hoarsely, and he slowly began to lift the body up and down. Harry was quick and he took a hand to Liam's cock and put his fingers quickly over it. Liam groaned and he smiled contentedly.  
"You're a good guy." he murmured, and he licked his lips. "I like your cock and you fill out."  
Harry chose to ignore. He felt Liam picked up speed. It was nice, as well.

Harry took both hands over Liam's cock. He groaned by the movements as the man did. Liam leaned back and he rode quickly. He put his hands to the bed to have balance and his whole cock bounced up and down in front of Harry. They both groaned and they both were in what they did.

Harry felt how he got almost all the way. It was as if Liam surmised that. He finished quickly and he slid off Harry. He lay down on his back and he spread his legs. Harry realized that they would change position. He slid up between Liam's legs and quickly he penetrate straight in. He picked up Liam's legs over his shoulders and quickly continue to fucked him. Liam groaned loudly and he took both his hands over his own cock. He jerked quickly and Harry liked to look at that. He saw how the glans glistened and he saw the prepuce slid up and down. Harry pound harder and harder against Liam's ass. It was as if he never wanted to stop and he felt his whole body was on this happening. He knew how deeply he came in. Liam gasped and he seemed to be gone.

"Can you fuck me?"  
Harry's question prompted him to wake up.  
"Huh?"  
Harry stopped moving on his body.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Liam hesitated.  
"I don't usually..."  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I paid."  
Liam was still hesitating.  
"Are you going to cope with my cock?"  
Harry nodded.  
"If not, I still want to try."  
Liam smiled weakly.  
"The condoms are on the table and you know where lubricant is?"

Harry chose to prepare himself, in the ass. Liam took on a condom and he took the lube over his own cock. When Harry thought he was ready, he sat astride over Liam's waist. He brought his cock to the hole and then he felt he slowly lowered the body and Liams cock slid slowly in. Harry was screaming, but not by pain. It was more because of habit, and that he felt he was filled. He let Liam penetrate all the way, as far as he managed to take his cock.  
"Damn you made it." Liam groaned. Harry looked at him and he nodded. Harry was red all over his face and he felt how stretched out he was down there. Slowly he began to bring the body up and down. In the beginning only to strain, but then to come. Damn, that was something out of the ordinary. Harry leaned forward and he took one hand on each side of Liam's head. He closed his eyes and he stopped to think. Instead, he slid faster up and down. It was wonderful, it was incredible and it was worth the money.

Liam held Harry's waist tightly and he groaned higher against the past. He was tense and he showed that he loved to fuck. Harry brought the body rapidly up and down. He felt he was near the end. He didn't even needed to touch his own cock, as this would still lead to the same result.

Harry sat straight down. He felt himself pushed in the whole package and it led to him coming. Liam watched with wide eyes. It spurted cum all over Liam's stomach and Harry shook. He gasped and he grunted. His whole cock shook with excitement.  
"You didn't jerked off the cock?"  
Harry opened his eyes and he smiled uncertainly toward Liam.  
"I don't always need to touch it. If I do it with the right guy, I'll come anyway."  
Liam was impressed.  
"Wow."  
Harry smiled proudly and he started to ride again. His cock continued to stand straight out and was ready for more. Liam just stared at Harry and he didn't believe his eyes.

Harry sat up straight. He brought the body up and down and he cried almost. Once again shook his hard part and he came without touching it. Liam seemed to like it and when Harry spurted cum, again, came even Liam. He pressed down Harry and he emptied himself totally in the condom. They both shook and it was as if time stood still. Eventually they calmed down. Harry opened his eyes and he looked straight at Liam. Liam, in turn, smiled big and he stroked Harry's body with his hands.  
"You are an incredible lover."  
Harry blushed.  
"You too, although I paid for it."  
Liam swallowed.  
"I'll give back the money. This was the best that I've been through and you're fucking special."  
Okay, that Harry wasn't ready to hear that.  
"But you..."  
Liam interrupted him.  
"You'll get the money back. Then I want your phone number and I want to see you again."  
Harry smiled. Okay, that sounded good.  
"Are you serious?"  
Liam nodded and he laughed a little bit.  
"I want to get to know you. We don't need to have sex all the time, only sometimes, and if you don't want anything more, I can still be a friend."  
Harry liked it.  
"Okay you get my number."


	24. Larry - The policeman who did everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes .... another Larry!
> 
> Was just hungry to write this...
> 
> :)

Louis was sitting on the grass and he smoked weed. He felt his whole body becomes easier and actually he realized many things. Maybe it was because he was high on the drug, or maybe it was just the situation itself. He looked up at the clouds and he smiled big. Up there it flew around horses, dogs and indeed even an elephant. Louis liked it and he lay down on his back in the grass. He took another puff and he blew out the sweet smoke. Life was wonderful when you were high on life or other stuff. He laughed a little when he also discovered a rat up there in the clouds. Damn, it was really interesting to look at the sky.  
"And what have we here?"  
Louis smiled at a face as appeared. It was a police officer. Louis wondered if it was Louis, he talked to or someone else.  
"We have me here!" he replied with laughter in the pit of his stomach. "Just me!"  
The policeman didn't seem amused. Instead, he sniffed in the smoke and he didn't like it.  
"And what do you smoke?"  
Louis gulped and he looked at cigar, or whatever it was. He considered over the same thing a few seconds. Actually, he realized that he may have no idea what was in the tobacco.  
"I guess something." He laughed a little bit. "It tastes good anyway."  
"Can you stand up?"  
Louis looked up at him again. He saw a pair of green eyes that wasn't in a good mood. The police didn't even like to laugh and understand that the world was okay.  
"Do you want me to stand up?"  
The officer sighed and he rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, sir!"  
Louis sighed. He had had it so good on the grass. He stubbed the cigar, or whatever that was, and then he sat up. It was a bit wobbly but he got up on his feet and he spun around.  
"Well, look, I can stand up straight!"  
The Police smiled a little bit. Maybe he knew it was a good day?  
"Do you have anything more in your pockets? Drugs, guns or knives?"  
Louis giggled and he stretched out his arms straight out.  
"Nah, I just have a lighter and my wallet."  
The policeman began to feel through Louis clothing. First the arms, the chest and then down to the legs. Louis liked it. He almost got a little horny to stand there and let another man touch him like that over his body. He noted that it stood Harry on the name badge and he smiled big.  
"Harry?"  
Police quickly looked up at him and then he picked up the lighter and wallet. He opened it and he peered at Louis license.  
"Louis Tomlinson?"  
Louis nodded.  
"Yes, I was named to that one time."  
Harry smiled a little bit. He looked up at Louis and he seemed to think.  
"Do you take drugs all the time?"  
Louis was startled.  
"That wasn't drugs. It was just something that a friend gave and I thought..." actually realized Louis that perhaps it was drugs. "You mean I'm high?"  
Harry had to smile and he nodded a little bit.  
"You're high as a skyscraper."  
Louis gulped and he chose to try to not be high. He wanted to be low.  
"I might... I should...!" he didn't know what to say. Harry put the wallet and lighter on the ground and then he felt at the Louis legs against his shoes.  
"You look innocent?"  
Louis agreed with him.  
"Yes, I'm innocent."  
Harry let his hands touching his pants up, he discovered that Louis was hard down there. Louis blushed a little bit.  
"Excuse me, but I'm not used to guys over my legs and my body."  
Harry smiled. Yet he let the hand remain between Louis legs and he pressed gently on the whole package.  
"Are you sure that you have no more than that thing there?"  
Louis blushed.  
"Do you mean that it should be something else there?"  
Harry smiled and he looked into his eyes.  
"It feels like there's more between your legs."  
Louis blushed. Okay, he knew his cock was big, but not that big. He looked around. They were alone. No one was on that side of the park and Louis chose to be honest. He unbuttoned his fly, pulled down both the pants and his boxers, just to show that he was honest.  
"It's empty!"  
Harry looked down and his eyes grew large. He bit his lip and he let his hand brush against Louis boner.  
"Yes, I see that you don't lie."  
Louis groaned.  
"It's big, but that's all."  
Harry stood closer to him, looked around, and then he grabbed hold of Louis hard part. Louis groaned and it took a few seconds before he realized the policeman stood and jerked him off.  
"Uh, is this how you do your job?"  
Harry smiled. He looked into Louis's eyes and he smiled a little bit.  
"Depends." he whispered hoarsely. "I like to get paid by sex or such things."  
Louis realized what he said.  
"You touch me because I'll not have to pay?"  
Harry grunted a little bit and he took the other hand and undid his own pants.  
"If you let me have a good time, I let you go free." He stood closer to Louis and he took out his own cock. "You know, you can bribe a police officer like me."  
Louis groaned. He felt there was no point to say no. Harry held their two cocks in his hands and he brought his hands up and down in a comfortable pace.  
"Maybe I don't mind."  
Harry smiled and he groaned a little higher.  
"So let's make it good?"  
Louis nodded and he was panting by the hand, as made him to like it.  
"Okay?"

Harry took off his gun and all the heavy things, then he pulled down his pants to his knees. Quickly he stood behind Louis and he brought up his cock between Louis buttocks. He took his hands tightly around Louis waist. Louis bends slightly forward and he felt Harry spanned the entire body.  
"Lubricant?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Have you?"  
Louis shook his head and he took his hand against his own cock. Harry brought his hip harder back and forth.  
"Then we do it like this?"  
Louis wanted more.  
"Can't you take saliva?"  
Harry smiled a little bit and he realized that Louis was a gay who was accustomed to sex.  
"Is that okay?"  
Louis groaned.  
"Well, just you fuck me hard. I don't like wimps."  
Harry pulled down Louis pants completely and he pulled up his shirt, to see more skin. Quickly he took spit on his hand, and he brought it against Harry's ass. Then he spat on his own dick and he made sure everything was wet.  
"Ready?"  
Louis groaned.  
"Yes sir!"  
Harry did it quickly. She took his cock against his ass and with a simple tug, he penetrate all the way deep inside. Louis moaned and he showed that it might hurt. Harry grabbed his waist and he groaned loudly.  
"Damn I like guys who can tolerate a little bit."  
Louis groaned.  
"I feel and understand that, sir."  
Harry smiled. He moved his hips in circles to open up. Louis took down a hand again and he started to jerk off again. He moaned and he showed signs that it was now okay. Harry was hard and he felt himself slowly opened up.  
"Ready?"  
Louis just nodded. Harry quickly began to fuck him hard. Quickly he took his hip back and forth and he bounced against Louis ass. Harry bit his lip and he groaned quietly. Louis seemed to be less afraid of being discovered by others and he groaned loudly.  
"You should be quieter." Harry whispered hoarsely. Louis looked around, no more than they were there.  
"I can really let loose." he murmured. "No one can hear us!"  
Harry agreed. This was the part of the park where no one dared to go. Here it was dangerous, because many addicts was in the area. Harry knew that there hadn't been anyone other than Louis, he had searched through the area before he saw the older guy.

Harry slipped out.  
"Lie down!"  
Louis hesitate.  
"On the belly or..."  
"On your back!"  
Louis obeyed with a smile. He pulled off his pants and his boxers before he lay down with his legs wide apart. Harry slid rapidly down over him. He penetrated and he placed a hand on each side of Louis head. It was no use asking, because Louis seemed to want more. Harry moved quickly on his hip again and he fucked hard. Louis closed his eyes and he took his hands around Harry's body. He also raised his legs and took them around Harry's waist. He moaned and he seemed to like it again. Harry smiled and he felt he slid hard and deep inside. He had been horny all day and Louis came as a rescue. Talk about that even police officers were lucky sometimes.

Harry lay down across Louis's body and he continued. He put his face against his neck and he groaned loudly. He forgot that they were in the park and he forgot that one shouldn't have sex in open places. Louis groaned and he seemed to be inside of each movement. Their bodies were as a unit and they both forgot about the time and place. Harry felt how it was now all stretched out inside the ass. It was pleasant and it was so nice, just in time for the afternoon. Harry opened his eyes and he looked down over Louis's body. Quickly he tore up his shirt. He loved to see skin. Louis didn't seem to care. Not even when Harry tore off the last garment from Louis's body. He let his palms detect Louis hole body and he liked it. Louis was looking really good, he had a round and pleasant butt. Even his chest was in Harry's taste.

Louis hitched the body. He was close but he didn't touch his own cock. Therefore, Harry took his hand down and he began to bring it over Louis hard part. Harry smiled when he saw that it did effect. He moved hard on his hip and he thumped straight in. At the same time he felt he brought Louis forward. He looked down at Louis cock. It was hard and the glans was directed straight up against their faces. Harry felt how Louis buckled and he groaned higher.

Louis was so close. Harry chose to sit up and he took up Louis legs over his shoulders. He continued to jerk him off and he saw how Louis almost went crazy. Louis gasped with open mouth. He was red all the way down over his stomach. It came as an explosion. Louis didn't seem to know how he would lie down. It spurted cum straight out over Louis stomach and he was shaking as if he had spastic movements. He almost couldn't even moan to finish.

Harry dropped Louis cock. Quickly he brought hard the hip back and forth. It smacked as he slid in and their bodies was sounded when he bounced against Louis ass. In the end, even Harry come to the end. He filled Louis with cum. He shook and he gasped out straight. It was as if he had the year's biggest orgasm and he felt his entire body buckled itself throughout that wonderful feeling.

Louis was lying on his back and he giggled. Harry opened his eyes in surprise, and he looked at him. Louis looked up at the sky and it was as if he was again totally satisfied.  
"See?" he whispered hoarsely and he pointed up towards the clouds. "There's a goat!"  
Harry smiled a little bit and he remembered why they had done this. Louis was still high and he saw more than he should.  
"Like goats?"  
Louis shook his head and then he looked at Harry.  
"But I like to fuck!"  
Harry started laughing a little bit.  
"I understood that."  
Louis sat up and he took himself away from Harry. It ran cum all over his stomach but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he looked down at Harry's slack part and he giggled like a little girl.  
"I never saw your cock. It's big!"  
Harry blushed.  
"Yes, I usually get to hear that."  
Louis let his eyes drift up over Harry's upper part, where his uniform was still on.  
"Damn, I've fucked with a policeman." he looked into Harry's eyes. "How exciting."  
Harry laughed and he stood up. He pulled up his pants and he made sure he got on all the things that he had released before, on the ground.  
"Now you're free to go."  
Louis didn't seem to care that he was naked. He lay down on his back again and he looked up at the sky.  
"You, Harry?"  
Harry smiled.  
"What?"  
Louis looked at him quickly and he then looked up at the sky again.  
"If you want to be paid with sex again, I'm here every Friday."  
Harry frowned.  
"Huh?"  
Louis grinned and he looked at him again. This time stayed his gaze at Harrys face.  
"I'm here every Friday. Came here on Friday and we can do it again?"  
Harry understood that Louis hadn't happen to smoke. He had done it with a habit. Yet Harry couldn't get angry. He smiled a little bit and he nodded.  
"I promise!" he replied instead. "But be sure to have with you some lube."  
Louis nodded with satisfaction.  
"And I will smoke!"  
Harry couldn't argue.  
"Okay! The more you smoke, the more I'm going to fuck you."  
Louis lit up and he nodded with satisfaction.  
"I look forward to it, sir!"


	25. Zayn and Louis....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!!
> 
> :)

"You're crazy!"  
Zayn frowned and he saw on the TV again. Again grinned Louis wide and he didn't give up.  
"But you hasn't tested so you don't know how it is?"  
Zayn almost growled.  
"So you mean that every guy should try to suck cock?"  
Louis didn't like the choice of words but he nodded a little bit.  
"Why not?" he asked hoarsely. "You know how I work and I know how you work. We are horny and we have just seen on a porn video..."  
OK Zayn was horny. It stood straight out inside his pants, but he had planned to go into the bathroom and jerk off quickly.  
"I don't wanna suck on your cock!"  
Louis grinned again and he sat a little closer.  
"But we can jacking off each other. It's more comfortable than doing it on your own."  
Zayn blushed. Louis didn't give up. Zayn knew that Louis liked all sex and he didn't concealed the truth that Zayn attracted him.  
"Perrie" he murmured instead. "She would notice."  
Louis laughed.  
"How would she notice that I jerks you off?"  
Zayn blushed and he looked again at Louis.  
"I'm not gay and you know I don't do these things with you."  
Louis disagreed. He put his hand straight at Zayns hard part and he smiled contentedly.  
"Maybe not, but maybe I can ease the pressure? It's nice to let someone else do it for you."  
Zayn gasped. Louis put his hand up and down over the sensitive part. Damn that Louis was so aware of what was enough to get Zayn losing his mind.  
"But!"  
Louis pulled down the fly on Zayns pants and he brought in his hand. Zayn bit his lip and he looked down at the hand as now was there, inside the fabric.  
"You like that."  
Louis sounded happy and he undid the button. He took his hand over Zayns boxers and he acheiving a lot with just one hand.  
"Damn!" Zayn gasped. "You damn touching my dick?"  
Louis nodded with satisfaction. He brought down the edge of the boxer and he grabbed hold of Zayns hard part. He brought his hand slowly up and down. Zayn sat back on the couch and he gasped.  
"Louis, you dare not to continue!"  
It was exactly that as Louis dared. He let his fingers slide up over the glans and he stroked over the sensitive part. Zayn bit his lip and he felt his cheeks were hot. He moaned quietly and he looked at the TV again. Louis had allowed another porn movies be on and Zayn saw two guys as did it.  
"Come on!" whispered Louis and he showed no signs of wanting to quit. "You like this and you can see it as an experience."  
Louis took his head down. Zayn felt how Louis tongue played with the glans. The hand continued to slowly slide up and down along the shaft. Zayn closed his eyes and he didn't know what he would do. It was so fucking wonderful, but it was forbidden. He had Perrie and Louis ought not... He whimpered. Louis let the whole cock slide in between his lips and he took it all the way back to the throat. Zayn shouted almost out the moaning sound.  
"Damn Lou!"  
Louis let it slip out and then he smiled big at Zayn and he brought his hand a little faster up and down.  
"I can do it so good for you. Just you allow."  
Zayn closed his eyes. Louis didn't need a answer. He licked from the root all the way up, over the glans and then he let the whole cock slide in between his lips again. Zayn gave up. He took his hands over Louis's head and he forced him to suck his cock several times.  
"Damn so...." he grunted something unintelligible and then he groaned even higher. Louis continued. He took the whole cock all the way back to the throat. Louis managed it. He was used after being with Harry so many times.   
He sucked and he got the whole Zayn shaking with excitement. This was among the only thing that Louis was confident over. He knew how to suck cock. He slurped and he got the whole dick to often reach all the way in. It was wonderful to feel how Zayn hitched the body and he pulled his fingers through Louis hair.

Louis slid down on the floor in front Zayn. He continued to suck him, but at the same time he buttoned up his own pants. He pulled out his own cock and quickly he started to jerk off. Louis was really horny in helping a guy to get rid of tension in the body. It was as if Louis was created to satisfy others and Zayn had nothing against it. He pulled his hands in Louis hair and he groaned higher each time as Louis let his cock slip in.

Louis looked up at Zayn. He brought his hand rapidly up and down over his own hard part. Zayn sat with his mouth wide open and he stared at the television. Just for curiosity's sake, peered Louis at the television. He immediately saw how two guys fucking each other hard. Louis smiled and he looked at Zayns hard part again. It was beautiful, so exotic in some way. Louis licked it, as if it were an ice cream. He licked glans and then he let it penetrate again. He took his hand faster over his own boner and he felt it steamed from both guys.

Louis dropped his hand from Zayns cock. He let now the lips and mouth do all the work. He let his hand instead caress Zayns balls. He heard Zayn moaned aloud with pleasure. He spread his legs even more and he leaned more back. Louis let his fingers slide down towards Zayns asshole. Slowly massaged the area. It had leaked down saliva down there and it was wet. It was as if Zayn was ready for anything and when Louis let the index finger penetrate, showed Zayn with the whole body that he loved it. He parted completely on his legs and he gasped. Louis let his finger slide in and out. He felt Zayn let the muscles relax in there and slowly he got used to having something in the hole. Louis parted a bit more on his own feet. He brought his hand faster up and down over his own cock. This was perfect. It surpassed all dreams that Louis had had before. He had so long wanted to do this for Zayns sake. Just to see how he was as a man, as a horny guy.

Zayn pressed his hands over Louis's head and he forced him to take his head faster up and down. He spanned the entire body and he was unaware of what was happening. Louis let two fingers penetrate. He felt Zayn loved it and he seemed to forget what was happening. He followed every movement and he wasn't thinking about Perrie.

Zayn came. He spanned the entire body and he thrw back his head. He brought up the hip and he pressed his dick in all the way, towards Louis throat. He shook as if he was sick and he screamed. Louis felt how it spurted cum and it flowed out of the mouth. He felt the whole Zayn shook through those seconds when everything just is prefect.

Louis stood up on his knees so that he jerked off against Zayns stomach. He closed his eyes and he groaned higher. He was so close that it was only matter of microseconds. He gasped and he felt his body buckled up. It came quickly. He vibrated and he spurted cum all over Zayns cock. He groaned loudly and he bit his lip. It was wonderful and it was that feeling that spoke of his body functioned as it should.

When Louis opened his eyes, he saw directly Zayns face. He sat down and was out of breath. he was equally pleased as he was surprised that he had allowed this. Louis smiled a little bit and he couldn't help but be pleased.  
"You have cum around the mouth." Zayn whispered hoarsely. Louis nodded with satisfaction. He liked to know that Zayn saw that this had been special.  
"I know!" he replied quickly. "It's your cum."  
Zayn wasn't stupid and he nodded tired. He then looked down at his own cock. It was lax and it was totally splattered with cum from Louis.  
"I guess that's yours then?"  
Louis waas grinning. He raised a hand and he smeared it all out over the slack portion.  
"Yes it's mine."  
Zayn gulped and he looked straight into Louis's eyes.  
"Promise not to tell this to Perrie, or for any other living person."  
Louis could promise that, because no one would believe him anyway.  
"I promise."  
Zayn nodded.  
"And I will never admit that I loved it. I say that now, but never again. I loved this as we did."


	26. Teacher and student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've read about it before, but not with Liam as the teacher....
> 
> ♥

Liam stood in front of the class with guys. They sat and just giggled. He tried to teach them sex education. It was hopeless, and he regretted that he had chosen to be the teacher of this subject. He chose to sit down and he frowned.  
"Is it embarrassing?"  
All hos students blushed, still did many of them seemed to understand that he was annoyed.  
"But we have no girls to try this on?" said a guy. Liam sighed. He wished he had asked the school to buy into something resembling the feminine genitalia. Yet he knew the headmaster would have said no.  
"And we have to try it to know how it works?" said another student. Liam sighed.  
"Soon you will tell me that I need to show how gays do it?"  
That quiet boy, Harry, raised his hand and he smiled. Liam was surprised because he usually didn't say a single word during lessons.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
The young boy smiled wryly and he seemed pleased that he knew something.  
"Guys do it through the ass."  
Everyone laughed. Harry blushed and he looked directly down on the bench. Liam smiled a little bit. That was true! Guys who had sex with other guys could made it through the ass.  
"Yes that's right!" he muttered, but he realized that the class wouldn't listen no more. Therefore, he stood up and he sighed. "You can go. I can't be bothered with sex education today and you can Google it

Liam was surprised. Everyone left the classroom quickly, but not Harry. He sat there and he seemed almost hesitate over whether he should do the same thing or not. Liam thought for a few seconds and then he walked over to the young boy.  
"Don't worry about the others." he said kindly. "You were right! If you're gay and you want to have sex by penetrating, you do so through the ass."  
Harry nodded and he frowned.  
"I know.. I mean... I should..."  
Liam assumed he wanted to say something more. The door was closed into the classroom. The last student didn't care that Harry was still in there. Maybe he was bullied?  
"Want to talk about this, or is it something more?" said Liam forward. Harry looked down on the bench and he seemed unsure. He looked as though he had many questions, but he didn't dare to ask them.  
"You have half an hour, if you want." continued Liam nicely. "The lesson isn't over yet, but I let the others go."  
Harry looked up and he didn't seemed to care about what Liam said.  
"Sir, I'm gay!"  
Liam swallowed. Okay? That's was what he thought about and it was therefore he knew the answer earlier during the lesson?  
"Okay?" what more could you say? Liam sat down on the chair next to Harry and he looked kindly at him, all so that the pupil would feel okay. "Thank you that you told me that. I appreciate you being honest."  
Harry gulped and he frowned even more on the forehead.  
"No one knows I'm gay. They don't know that I..." he hesitated. "I look at porn, sir. On how guys do it, but I haven't met a single guy who's gay and all others saying they fuck all the time."  
Liam laughed quietly, so that Harry wouldn't hear it.  
"A lot of guys brag, but I'm sure they just throw out the word. Everybody can't have done it yet. You're only fifteen years old?"  
Harry sighed and he didn't even believe in Liam's words.  
"But they describe how they are doing that and I hear that they have fucked for real."  
Liam didn't like the choice of words.  
"Harry, you say make love and when your making love do you do it with someone you love."  
Harry looked up at him.  
"No, it's just about doing it."  
Liam disagreed.  
"No, it's all about sharing an experience together, a close encounter."  
Harry snorted. He stood up and he pointed down between his own legs.  
"I'm horny and I don't care if it's an experience or not. I also want to do what everyone else is talking about."  
Liam gasped. This guy had a pretty big deal down there, for his age. He saw that Harry was really horny and he was red all over the face.  
"I'm so horny sir, and I also want to fuck."  
Liam looked up at him and he met the green eyes.  
"But Harry, I'm a teacher. It's wrong for me to answer..."  
Harry interrupted him.  
"You have all the answers, so answer this. How the hell am I supposed to fuck when no one is gay?"  
Liam thought. How to answer to such a question?  
"You can go online and seek?"  
Harry snorted.  
"And meet pedophiles who wants a young boy?"  
Liam understood.  
"No, but there should be young boys out there, too?"  
Harry shook his head quickly and he took his hand down and straightened his own hard part.  
"I'm that boys who's forgotten." he muttered hoarsely. "I will die like a virgin."  
Liam smiled a little bit.  
"No, everyone does it at some point. It may just take longer for you to find the right guy."  
Harry groaned. Liam was surprised when the young boy pulled up his fly and he pulled down his pants to his knees. In front of Liam's face was Harry's cock straight out and it was hard.  
"But ..."  
Harry groaned.  
"Can you jacking me off, sir? That would make it easier."  
Liam gasped and he looked to the door.  
"Harry, it would be wrong for me to do so."  
Harry didn't give up and he smiled a little bit.  
"I see you like my cock, sir?"  
Liam swallowed. Actually it started to stand inside his own pants too, but that would be to go over the limit to do things with Harry.  
"I'm your teacher?"  
Harry nodded.  
"And that's why you should tell me things about sex."  
Liam looked up at his face.  
"I'm not gay."  
Harry snorted.  
"And I'm not a girl. It's just about to jerk off?"  
Liam hesitated. Harry chose to sit on the bench and he looked beseechingly at Liam.  
"Please, just a little?"

Liam put his hand against the boy's cock and slowly he began to jack him off. Harry closed his eyes and he was satisfied. He parted slightly on his feet and he seemed to like to be where he was. Liam hesitated. He stood up and he proceeded to put his hand up and down.  
"Can you lick it, sir?"  
Liam gasped.  
"But that would be..."  
Harry smiled and he opened his eyes.  
"It would be a good lesson in how to suck."  
Liam looked down at Harry hard part. It was tempting. He licked his lips and he hesitated. Eventually he went down on his knees in front of the boy and he let his tongue slip from the root all the way up. Harry moaned in pleasure.  
"Yes sir, go ahead."  
Liam smiled. He licked it and he felt how he got Harry like it. Liam groaned. He loved to see guys enjoy, it was a habit he had. Liam liked to see at gay porn. Anyway when they sucked each other off. He saw before him the way they did it on the computer. Quickly he caught up Harrys cock and he let it slip a bit and then out. It tasted okay. It was as if he was sucking on a sausage, or perhaps something more alive. He sucked in again, but this time all the way to the throat and then out again. Harry groaned and he took his hands over Liam's head.  
"More sir, I want more."  
Liam let it slide in all the way so that the whole cock was inside his mouth. He stayed and he felt Harry's pubic hair tickled him on the nose. It was pleasant, exciting and so wrong. He let it out again. Harry gasped and he smiled big.  
"You know how to do this, sir?"  
Liam smiled a little bit.  
"Yes, I have seen how others do it." He blushed when he realized that he had admitted that he looked at porn. He looked up at Harry, but the young guy smiled soothing against him.  
"So then you know how to massage my asshole?"  
Liam nodded.  
"Yes!" he replied, and he brought the thumb toward the hole. He felt his saliva had run down there and it was wet. He massaged and he saw that Harry liked it.  
"Exactly like that, sir!"  
Liam smiled and he let the thumb penetrate. Harry bit his lip and he groaned.  
"Yes sir, I want more."  
Liam sucked his cock again and he let the thumb slowly slide in and out, in and out. Harry flexed body and he put his hands over Liam's head. He brought his head up and down and he helped to keep the pace.  
"More, sir. I want more."  
Liam sucked into the whole cock and he let it stay inside the mouth. He fucked Harry hard with his thumb. The young boy kicked off his pants and then he took the legs over Liam's shoulders.  
"Damn, sir! More!"  
Liam let his head slide up and down. He felt he allowed and it was nice to allow. He penetrate the thumb with another finger in Harry's ass. The young boy was in heaven. He moaned and he forgot that they were in school.  
"Oh Liam, I want more."  
Liam closed his eyes and he felt how wonderful this was. He sucked and he brought his fingers harder in and out. Harry gasped and it was as if the young boy couldn't stop. He liked it and he agreed that Liam was a little harder.

Harry lay down on his back across the table and he lifted his legs straight up in the lift. He held his hands firmly over the teacher's head and he moaned loudly. Liam sucked and he heard how it smacked. His fingers slid harder in and out. Saliva ran down and it made it easier.

"It's so close!" Harry whimpered. "Oh, I'm going to cum straight into your mouth."  
Liam didn't care. He had three fingers as fucked the boy and he sucked hard the cock, in and out between his lips. Actually it felt as if Liam was created for this job. He liked it and it was exciting to meet a student.

Harry shook. He cramped. He gasped and he pressed down Liam's head. He was like a vibrator and then came all the cum. Liam felt how it sprayed straight down the throat. It was as if the boy had a fire extinguisher and it came as a straight stream of water.

Liam licked and he took away his fingers. He licked away all the evidence and he swallowed. Then he smiled at Harry.  
"Well?"  
Harry gasped and he was relaxed straight over the bench.  
"Oh, sir, that was the most wonderful thing I've experienced."  
Liam laughing and he licked the cock one final time. It lay limp straight across Harry's stomach.  
"I liked it too." Then he stood up and he went away to toilette, for teachers, in the classroom.

Liam came back with cleaner hands with a clean mouth. Harry sat still on the bench and he was still naked.  
"You should put on your clothes."  
Harry grinned and he looked down over Liam's clothes.  
"With all due respect for you, I want to give back for what you did to me."  
Liam frowned.  
"Wasn't that okay?"  
Harry grinned. He jumped down on the floor and he walked up to the teacher. Without a word he sat down on his knees in front of him. Harry let his lips intercept Liam's hard part through the fabric and he pulled his lips up and down. Liam gasped. Damn, this was too much? He looked down at Harry. The young boy quickly opened the fly and he pulled out Liam's big thing. Harry gasped.  
"Oh sir, you have a big dick?"  
Liam gasped. He didn't even had time to do a single thing. Harry licked and before Liam had time to land in what happen, slid all his cock in between the young boy's lips. Liam groaned and he took his hands over the boy's head. He watched as Harry sucked and he felt that Harry was able to take in almost all the cock in against his throat. Slowly he let it slip out and then he smiled up at Liam.  
"I want to do this for you, sir."  
Liam groaned.  
"I'm your teacher?"  
Harry agreed.  
"And that's why it's important that I show that I learned something."

 

Liam sat down on a chair. Harry's head bounced up and down. He sucked and he licked. Liam kept a tight hold around the young boy's head. He forgot that he, himself, wasn't gay and he forgot that this was a pupil. Liam groaned and he bit his lip. It was like having sex, but really not the same thing. He looked down at the young boy's face. He watched as he slid in and out between his lips and it was wonderful. Harry had his hand over the root and he brought it up and down in the same rate as the lips. He was well-leaning forward and he was naked. Liam looked down at Harry's back. Damn, maybe even Liam was gay?

Liam held up the young boy's hair and he felt he increased the pace. Harry let a hand slide down and he began to caress Liam's balls. Liam threw back his head. He whimpered loudly and it was as if he went to heaven. This guy knew how to do it and it went quickly. Harry's lips in combination with hand got Liam to come. He bumped in cum between Harry's lips and he shook as if he had a seizure. It was wonderful and it was so forbidden. Liam dropped almost his mind and he almost fainted.

Harry kissed the flaccid cock and he licked. Then he smiled big at the teacher.  
"You have much to give?"  
Liam blushed, though Harry didn't see it. He was breathing rapidly and he looked at him.  
"Huh?"  
Harry grinned and he swallowed.  
"You're so perfect, sir." then he stood up. He slipped away towards the toilet and Liam heard that he washed himself.

The school bell rang when Harry put on his clothes. Liam unbuttoned his pants and he stood up. Harry looked pleased. He put on all the clothes and then he smiled big.  
"This was a good lesson, sir. I learned many things."  
Liam smiled weakly.  
"Yes, you might get the best grade?"  
Harry grinned.  
"If nothing else, we can always go ahead and fuck next time?"  
Liam gasped and he just stared into those green eyes. Harry took the bag over his shoulder and he seemed satisfied.  
"I have a lot to learn and you are a good teacher, sir!"


	27. Narry as young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry
> 
> ^^,

The first time Niall tried to be with a guy, was that time when Harry accompanied him to Ireland. The young boys would spend one month together and they had become good friends. Niall was fully aware that Harry was gay, he had nothing against it. Nialls mom had often told her boys that gays were also people and the fact that love was love no matter who you loved. Therefore it was no problem for the young guy. He also felt that there wasn't a single chance that Harry would flirt with him. Niall had often talked about girls, also that he hadn't much experience, Harry had early understood that Niall just preferred girls.

"So how do you do when you have sex?"  
Niall wanted to know. Harry and Niall sat in the bedroom and watched a movie on the small TV. Harry laughed, and he was amused by the subject.  
"You know I'm a virgin?"  
Niall frowned.  
"Yes, but you should know how guys do it?"  
Harry looked long at Niall and it was as if he was thinking.  
"I've actually seen porn and you can do it in a lot of ways. You can suck, you can rub, you can use your hand and you can do it in the ass."  
Niall turned red over his face and he just stared at Harry.  
"Huh?"  
Okay, Niall had known about it, but this was the first time he really heard it from Harry.  
"Yes?" replied his friend cheerfully. "What did you expect? You can't do it through a cock?"  
Niall swallowed and he was relieved when Maura called out that the food was ready. Harry just grinned and he seemed to sense that Niall wasn't used to this conversation.

In the evening they lay in bed. They was in the guest room, where there was a double bed. Maura had also taken in the TV for the boys and they were given the freedom to take care of themselves. Harry had thought a lot about Nialls question and he was almost fond of the idea to try Niall. The Irishman lay beside Harry on the cover. They had only underwear on, because it was summer and warm in the room. Harry looked down over Nialls body. He was pale, thin, and he had always so soft skin. Niall was perhaps not a guy as Harry normally had fallen for, but he liked him.

"You asked me before how guys have sex?" Harry got up. "It was a pretty silly question because you had laughed if I asked you how to have sex with girls."  
Niall blushed and he looked surprised at Harry.  
"Well, I understand, but I've never really thought about that question."  
Harry smiled a little bit.  
"and as I said, you can do it in so many different ways."  
Niall blushed. He really wasn't used to the subject.  
"Different how?"  
Harry smiled big.  
"I can, for example, jacking you off or suck your dick? You don't need to penetrate just for that matter."  
Harry loved the fact that Niall was new to everything. He was red all over his body and he blushed like a little girl. Harry moved closer and he put a hand on Nialls thighs.  
"You know, you can do that stuff as guys do together, that you do with common friends."  
Niall was startled.  
"I usually not touching my friends?"  
Harry didn't care. It was a lie if he said he touched his friends back home in the UK but at the same time the idea was intriguing.  
"Friends look for who has the biggest penis and they play sometimes with each other." he let his hand slide between Nialls thigh, but he touched nothing as he shouldn't touch. Niall gasped and he looked down at Harrys hand.  
"Harry, I don't have a big dick, so we don't need to..."  
Harry interrupted him.  
"But maybe we can play with each other?"  
Niall didn't dropped Harry's hand with his eyes. The hand slid slowly up and Harry let his hand landing on Nialls boxers over his thing there. He let his hand touch the fabric soft and directly he saw that Niall responded.  
"We are doing nothing wrong." Harry whispered hoarsely. "This is how you can learn yourself what you think is good or not, and so on."  
Harry felt that Niall was getting stiffer. He felt the reaction. He smiled a little bit, and he let the hand pressing a little more against Nialls boxers.  
"What do you like Niall?" he asked. "Like fast movements or do you like it slow?"  
Niall groaned quiet.  
"You mean when I masturbate?" He gave Harry a quick glance. "I guess the ordinary? You, what do you like?"  
Harry took his hand away and he sat up. He slid down under Niall, grabbed his legs and pulled him down so that he didn't sat up.  
"I love everything." Harry answered hoarsely. He then went over the Irishman and he put a hand on each side of Nialls head. He let the body then be lowered down and their hard parts were met with the boxers between each other. Niall groaned. He looked at Harry with wide eyes. Slowly lay Harry down all over Niall so that their stomachs were met. He felt how hard they were down there, and he felt that Niall responded.  
"Let's just play." Harry mumbled hoarsely and he smiled big. "Let's say that this is just a game?"  
Niall gasped and he lay still. He didn't have anything against it, but he wasn't ready that a friend wanted to play with him.  
"What does it mean to play?"  
Harry let the hip move slowly back and forth, so that their hard dicks moved toward each other. Harry had done this with his former boyfriend, and he liked it. He felt his whole body wanted this and he wanted to test Niall.  
"Don't you feel how it is down there?"  
Niall whimpered and he nodded his head a little bit. He bit his lip, and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. He liked it. Harry knew why. It was exciting to play and it was so forbidden. Harry let his own legs end up on either side of Nialls legs and slowly he rubbed harder. Their cocks were standing straight up, and he felt how it vibrated throughout the body. It was as if he slowly tricked with Niall and the Irishman seemed to like it. Their bodies were now so tense that they didn't have to ponder whatever they wanted this or not.

Harry lay on top of Niall. He had his arms over the Irishman's head and he brought the hip rapidly back and forth. Niall groaned and he began to answer the movements. He gently took his hands up over Harry's back. Harry pressed his face against Nialls cheek and the whole body was tense than they really fulfilled this.  
"Like it?" Harry asked hoarsely. Niall chose to just nod. He showed with the entire body that he was horny and he wanted to continue. Harry smiled and he understood that Niall wasn't going to say no.  
"Shouldn't we be completely naked?" Harry asked further. "It becomes more nice then."  
Niall hesitated.  
"But we wont penetrate?"  
Harry smiled.  
"No we wont. I like this as it is and that's enough for me."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Okay!"

Harry felt their naked cocks were met. He lay down over Niall again and this time he was really excited. Niall was more exciting than Harry had imagined. It felt like it was supposed to happen. Harry began quickly to bring the hip back and forth. Their cocks was rubbed against each other and both groaning quiet, only so that Maura wouldn't guess what they did. Niall took the hip at the same rate and again he took his hands around Harry's back. Harry put his face to Nialls cheek and he pressed their cocks harder against each other. Niall groaned and Harry felt how he hitched all over the body. They were quiet and they were totally inside the movement. Hard back and forth! The cocks stood hard against each other, and Harry felt the prepuce slid up and down the shaft. He felt how they both shrugged off the incident and it was nice. It felt as if Harry had sex, yet he lay just on top of Niall.

"I have to jerk off!"  
Nialls words brought Harry up.  
"Why?"  
Niall whimpered and he bit his lip.  
"Harry, I want to come. Damn I'm going to go crazy but I have to jerk off."  
Harry smiled and he took down a hand between them. Quickly he caught up the two dicks in his hand and quickly he jerked both off. He pressed them against each other and he brought his hand up and down. Niall went crazy. He threw back his head and he took his arms tightly around Harry's neck.  
"Ah, exactly like that!"  
It was as if they really fucked. Harry closed his eyes, and he jerked them fast and hard. He hid his face against Nialls cheek and he felt the two hitched their bodies harder. Niall gasped and he groaned. He shook almost every time Harry came down to the root. Niall liked it.  
"Oh Harry, I...." he moaned. "It's so close!"

Harry sat up. He released his own cock and quickly he jerked of Niall. He was at Niall how close he was. The hand slid quickly up and down and all Niall was totally red. He bit his lip and he threw his head backward. He screwed his eyes closed and he was like crazy.  
"I'm there!"  
Harry smiled.  
"So come then?"  
Niall mooned and in the end it was as if he were harnessed total. He bent upward in an arc and then it come cum out of him. He shook and he gasped. It spurted up over Nialls stomach and he showed that he really reached all the way.

 

Harry sat there and he let his hand slide over to his own cock. He began to jerk off hard and he looked down at Nialls flaccid cock. He also saw Nialls cum. This was something good to look at. Harry groaned and he closed his eyes then. He came! He felt he let it all out and he shook the pressures that the hand did.

Niall smiled uncertainly when Harry opened his eyes.  
"You came all over me?"  
Harry smiled and he looked down at Nialls stomach. Where it flowed cum everywhere and actually it was a wonderful sight to see.  
"It's only liquid." snorted Harry, but the truth was something else. Niall blushed.  
"Can you go away from my legs? I need a shower."

The guys slipped into the toilet and the actually went clean at the same time. It was easier because they would quickly remove all the evidence. Niall blushed but he giggled.  
"It was nice."  
Harry agreed, and he took soap over the body.  
"I know!"  
Niall slipped out on the floor and he took a towel around the body.  
"Can we do it more?"  
Okay! Niall wanted to do it again? Harry nodded and he turned off the water.  
"But just as friends?"  
Niall nodded.  
"You do it in the UK? So why not do this with me over here?"  
Harry nodded. It was a lie that men tested each other, but not to spoil the mood, Harry chose to stay by the lie.  
"Sure!"


	28. More Larry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is beyond all limits, but it's so fun to write about the chosen topic.

Louis sat quite still and he noted quickly that Liam had something planned. The older guy ran around to get the clothes and to be on time for the date with Sophia. Louis was happy that he now was single. He didn't miss to be with girls and he preferred to be on the couch when he had time over. He remembered like it was yesterday, when he was forced to go over to Eleanor just because she wanted to meet him. Sometimes he went there and was on the crappy mood, just because he could. Yet she had been with him anyway and maybe she already from the beginning suspected that he wasn't in love, not in the way that she was in love with him? No, Louis wanted to be without that with girls and all that involved girls. He sat on the couch and he went through the TV channels. He heard that Liam left the house and he almost slammed the door when he went out. Louis smiled a little bit, and he enjoyed the silence. Liam was with Sophia. Niall was the home with his parents in Ireland and Harry... well Harry was out! Louis enjoyed the quiet house. He liked the solitude sometimes and actually he was satisfied with just himself.

Louis sat with only his underwear on. No one cared anyway what he had on the body in their house. It was a sanctuary, when they didn't have to be proper with fans. Louis liked the house. Everyone had their own bedrooms, a private toilet and shared kitchen, living room, gym and all the other stuff. Louis loved that he lived with the other guys. That way he didn't have to clean every day. He hated to clean up and he hated washing dishes. Perhaps that's why Harry had bought a dishwasher? It had stopped with that the whole kitchen was stocked with dishes and no one could bother to clean it up.

Slowly let Louis his hand slide down over his boxers. He calculated that he hadn't had sex for a while, and in fact, he had forgotten to even think about it. He let his hand slip over his own hard part. Yes, that was hard and it stood up under the fabric. He looked down at the bulge and he smiled a little bit. Maybe he should ease the pressure? He was alone and no one was at home. Actually didn't Louis like to occasionally relieve the pressure. He preferred that someone else helped him, but now he was single and he had to do everything on his own. He pulled down the edge of his boxers. Direct stood his cock straight out and shook with excitement. It was hard and it was red and swollen. He moaned a little bit. Slowly he let a hand holding down the fabric, and with the other hand caressed the glans. He bit his lip. He missed having sex. He missed to use it. The fans had seen that he had a big deal down there, after that soccer match. Louis had run around as usual, but the day after he saw gif how he ran around with a rocking penis. The fans had liked it and Louis had liked it. He let the fans know the truth. Louis had a big dick. Actually, he liked the idea that fans now was sitting at home in their rooms and fantasized about how his cock looked liked. He smiled a little bit about the idea and he grabbed it. He let his hand slide down to the root. That was nice!

Louis leaned back on the sofa and he took up his feet on the table. He closed his eyes and slowly he let his hand slide up and down over the shaft. Actually it was a perfect moment to masturbate. He could take it easy and he didn't had to come right away. He smiled when he felt his whole body came to life. He felt he took the prepuce up and down, up and down. It was pleasant and nice. He moaned just because he could. He let his hand slide up and then he caressed his glans again. Ah, exactly as he liked it. He let the other hand drift down and he took hold of the scrotum balls. He moaned with pleasure. Slowly, he increased the pace. He let his hand move up and down a little faster, working with his cock and he parted lightly on the legs. Eleanor hadn't liked to do it for him. She always wanted to have sex if he would get anything. Another reason that Louis wanted to be single. Now he could pick up a girl if he wanted to have sex and he could even sit at home alone and masturbate. He had the choice.

Louis dropped his balls and he let his hand slide down even more. He began to caress the anus hole. He liked it when things slipped down and in there. He spread his legs and folded the knees up. He put his feet on the couch, so that he came to the hole. It was nice and it was exactly as he wanted it. Louis moaned a little higher and he fully enjoyed. He raised his hand, spat saliva on his fingers and then slid it back to the hole again. Slowly he massaged and then he allow a finger to penetrate. He moaned loudly and he felt how wonderful it was. Ah, the whole finger came in. Straight into him and deep into him. He masturbated faster and he let his finger be joined by another finger. Slowly he began to fuck himself in the ass. It was the way as he wanted it. Exactly that feeling as he loved. He groaned and he felt the whole body was tense. He felt his cheeks became hot and he felt he was ready for it all. He heard the sound from the hand as slid over his cock and he loved that sound. It was a sound that spoke about that something happening. He didn't just sit on the couch this evening and stared at the TV. He used the body.

Louis wasn't ready for the next thing as happen! Harry appeared. His face just appeared out from nowhere and he smiled big. Louis was too horny to stop and he couldn't lie about what he did.  
"Yes, I'm horny!" he whispered hoarsely, and he continued as if Harry hadn't come home. The younger guy smiled big and he looked down at Louis's body. It was as if he liked what he saw and he didn't mind watching.  
"Do you want a helping hand?"  
Louis looked straight into Harry's eyes. Did he seriously meant that?  
"Do you mean...?" Louis moaned and he stopped moving his hands. He couldn't talk when it was so nice. "Do you mean you ...?"  
He didn't even finish the sentence. Harry slid down between Louis legs and he licked his lips.  
"I'm good at sucking."  
Louis took his hands away with a slight hesitation.  
"I'm not gay."  
Harry grinned.  
"No, not me neither."

Louis bit his lip. Harry licked his cock from the root all the way up. Harry licked it as if it were an ice cream, or maybe possibly a lollipop. Slowly let Harry the glans slide in and out between his lips. Louis moaned and he took down the hands to the young boy's hair.  
"Damn, just suck!"  
Harry grinned and he obeyed him. He began to suck. The cock slid in all the way and Louis was surprised that Harry managed to get in the whole length. He looked down on Harry's face and he groaned. He quickly saw that Harry had sucked in all the hard part, and his lips met the pubic hair. He groaned and he pulled his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry had eye contact with him all the time and he stayed up for a few seconds. Louis moaned with pleasure. Then let Harry go and let it slip out from the mouth. He smiled big.  
"I said I'm good at this?"  
Louis agreed.  
"You must continue!"  
Harry agreed and he licked it a few times. Then he began to more seriously suck. In, out, in and out. Louis closed his eyes, and he held his hands hard against Harry's head. He didn't even know if he could handle this. It was as if Harry gave him exactly what he needed this day.

Harry let a hand slide down to Louis rear holes. Louis felt how Harry quickly let three fingers penetrate. Louis moaned loudly and he whimpered with the whole body. He liked it. Harry started fucking him with his fingers and at the same time, he sucked his dick hard. This was almost too much for Louis. He unleashed it all from himself and he groaned without thinking that others could hear him. Louis sound was heard certainly right out on the street. But this was perfect and he couldn't take that into account. Harry did the job he would do and he did it in the best way.

Louis had no memory of how, but his boxer went off. Harry took up Louis legs over his shoulders. He was like a madman over the cock and he brought his fingers tighter in and out. Louis held Harrys head hard, and he moved lightly on the hips up and down. Louis felt how he repeatedly bumped against Harry's throat. It was incredible that the young boy managed that. He had no reflexes at all in the throat. It was as if he could stop in way to big things whatsoever. Louis felt his lips and tongue enveloped and it was wonderful. It was more perfect against to fuck with Eleanor. Eleanor was just awkward and girls were cumbersome. One had to caress them, ensure that they were moist and tell them a lot of nice things. This was better. Harry didn't have to say a lot of words, and he didn't have to be calm. He knew how another guys worked and Louis liked that for a fact.

"I'm close..."  
Harry didn't even hesitate to continue. Louis opened his eyes and he looked down at him.  
"I'm close?"  
Harry just continued. He sucked and he brought his fingers in the same rate as before. It was as if he didn't care. He wished that Louis would come. Louis chose to close his eyes again. He pulled his fingers through Harry's hair, and he gasped. He squeezed his legs around Harry's neck, and he felt that he reached there. It felt throughout the body and that pleasant feeling went over to desperate spasms throughout the body. Louis screamed almost as it was just released out. He felt he filled Harry's mouth with cum and he felt the whole body flexing in an arc upward. It was wonderful, it was perfect and it was exactly as Louis wanted it.

Louis slumped down against the couch. He intertwined his fingers in Harry's hair, and he understood that the younger swallowed everything. Harry licked and he made it clean before he raised his head.  
"Well?"  
Louis smiled and he laughed quietly. He opened his eyes and he looked down at him.  
"Yes, you can suck!"  
Harry giggled. He kissed Louis limp dick and then he took himself away from Louis legs and he sat up on the table instead.  
"So you liked it?"  
Louis nodded. He was happy, he was totally in harmony.  
"You have done that before?"  
Harry nodded with satisfaction.  
"I like to try things and even doing things with guys."  
Louis frowned.  
"But you're not gay?"  
Harry laughed satisfied and he wiped his mouth with the shirt.  
"I'm not gay. I like both girls and boys."  
Louis smiled a little bit.  
"I may also be that, like you?"  
Harry nodded.  
"We will test more times to find out?"  
Louis was too tired to realize what they were talking about, but he was sure he wanted to try this again with Harry.  
"Sure!"  
Harry giggled like a girl and he seemed satisfied.  
"So let's see a movie?"  
Louis smiled weakly.  
"I must take a shower and you have to wash your mouth?"  
Harry agreed.  
"But after that?"  
Louis nodded. He was tired but he no longer wanted to be alone at home.  
"Okay!"


	29. Again NARRY (me love Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what will happen?
> 
> Two guys, two friends, one bed.... ^^

Niall just lay on the bed and he sat with the laptop on his lap. Harry appeared in the room and he was annoyed. They had a day off and at the hotel they couldn't have fun. The hotel didn't even have a gym.  
"Wont you come down and do something?"  
Niall looked up from the computer and he just seemed tired.  
"Ask the others."  
Harry sighed, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Niall, it's with you I want to be. Otherwise I had left the hotel long ago."  
Niall didn't seem eager to leave the bed.  
"But walk out alone then?"  
Harry sighed. He walked over to the bed and he wondered how he would persuade the Irishman.  
"Come on!" he got up. "Can't you, At least, come along and eat food?"  
Niall stared at the computer screen, as if he didn't listen.  
"I take food to the room later."  
Now was Harry almost angry. Why did Niall just want to sit in bed? After all, Niall had promised to be with Harry this day. They had talked about doing a lot of things together, but none of that seemed to happen.   
"BUT!" Harry threw up his arms in the air. "You're boring!"  
Niall seemed not to hear him.  
"Yes, perhaps later!" he mumbled absent and he read something at the computer. Harry sighed, and he was now faced with two choices. One, leaving Niall or two, forcing Niall.

It went fast. Harry took Nialls computer, shut it and put it away. Niall gasped and he just stared at him.  
"But I wrote on Twitter, and...."  
Harry spun around and he looked cool at the friend.  
"Now you go out with me!"  
Niall frowned and he wasn't going to give up.  
"For the last time, I don't want to go out!"  
Harry walked over to the bed. He thought about picking up Niall and carry him to the elevator, but the chances were that others would see them.  
"NOW!"  
Niall crossed his arms over his chest, as five year old boy, and he shook his head. Harry growled and he showed with the entire body how irritated he was.  
"Why are you so hard to be with?"  
Niall pursed his lips together and he showed that he wouldn't say a single word. Harry was so close to just lift Niall up again, but he didn't.  
"You are childish!"  
Niall didn't agree with Harry on this issue and he continued to show that he was angry. Harry realized he had to change tactics. Just for the sake of it, he threw himself over the Irishman and started to tickle him. Niall reacted first with anger, but slowly turned the anger into giggles, and finally he laughed. Harry landed on his stomach and he sat so that Niall couldn't get away.

Harry stopped to tickle Niall. The Irishman smiled now and he looked up at Harry with more awake eyes.  
"I do not want to actually be out and fighting with fans."  
Harry realized that Niall might have a cause to stay at the hotel.  
"We can take the taxi and go where no one else is?"  
Niall shook his head  
"Please, can't we just be here? We can see a movie, we can talk and eat in the room?"  
Harry sighed. He wasn't angry, but he was disappointed that they would be indoors all day. He nodded a little bit and he slipped off Nialls stomach and lay down beside him.  
"We had planned so much?"  
Niall agreed.  
"But right now it's like I can't do all that as we wanted to do. I don't want to go out and let the fans throw themselves upon us. I don't feel for that right now."  
Harry sighed and he looked up at the ceiling. Okay, they had to simply plan a day again?  
"Okay, so we stay in the hotel?"  
Niall smiled and he nodded. He watched Harry's face carefully.  
"Just you and me,"  
Okay Harry liked that. He smiled and looked into Nialls eyes.  
"We?"  
Niall nodded and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Nevertheless, we had planned to just be us?"  
Harry agreed. He liked to be with Niall. They were good friends and they always had fun when they were alone.  
"Are you hungry?"  
Niall lit up like the sun. He loved food and he never stopped eating.  
"Now?"  
Harry nodded and he laughed a little bit.  
"We can request different dishes and then just eat until we puke?"  
Niall liked the idea.  
"Yes!"

An hour later, there was a measured Niall on the bed and Harry was and just breathed beside him. They laughed at the old joke, and they were satisfied. Maybe that Harry just needed to eat in order to be in a better mood? He smiled wide and he looked at Nialls wonderful profile.  
"Today is the day when we will satisfy ourselves? That's a good plan?"  
Niall laughed.  
"Are you saying that we also should have sex?"  
Harry giggled and he blushed.  
"I don't know?"  
He didn't know if Niall was joking or if he meant that serious. Niall grinned and he looked at Harry again.  
"But you said we should be satisfied? Does that even include the sex?"  
Harry didn't know what to say. Niall seemed to think only about that part.  
"Harry, you are actually one of the few who can get me to really..." he cleared his throat. "You know?...."  
Harry blushed. They had a few times just happened to undress and masturbate together. Harry liked to see when Niall enjoyed, but the question was if they went over the limit? Harry wasn't exactly in love with Niall, he just liked to be with the Irishman. Niall was one of the few friends that Harry had really done a lot together with. The last time they went crazy, Harry had sucked off Niall and afterwards they said that was the last time as they should do so.  
"We said never again?" Harry whispered hoarsely. Niall nodded and he laid around on his side, so he could look at Harry more closely. They just looked at each other and they both hesitated.  
"But I miss you." Niall got hoarse forward. "I miss your body and I miss your kisses!"  
Okay, it tingled in Harry's stomach. He missed actually Niall, but at the same time it was a question about whether friends would go over that limit?  
"We can't do it forever?" got Harry hesitantly forward. "I mean, one day you find a girl and I might be with a guy. What happens then?"  
Niall didn't hesitate.  
"We have to take one thing at a time?" he replied cheerfully. "And for the moment I don't care about the future."  
Niall took his hand and he placed it on Harry's chest, exactly where the buttons were undone and you could see Harry's skin.  
"Come on!" continued Niall hoarse and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Some Sex have no one died of."  
Harry groaned. Niall was one of the few as could make him forget all those thoughts. He felt Nialls hand caressed him fondly.  
"Maybe just one more time?" he got up. Niall undid the remaining buttons on Harry's shirt and he then let his hand caress him across the stomach and chest.  
"So, like we did last time?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Whatever you want!"  
Niall smiled awry.  
"We do as always, we start and then we notice where we land?"

 

Niall raised his head and he kissed Harry. There was a testing kiss, because they didn't usually kissed each other. Harry took his arms around Nialls neck and forced him to lie on top of him. Niall was cautious and that was what made Harry so crazy about him. Niall wasn't like all the other guys, he was more tender and understanding, when it come to what Harry liked or didn't liked. Their lips were rapidly heated and they developed the kiss into something more. Harry tasted Nialls lips, he bit him teasingly and finally they used their tongues. Niall pressed his body against Harry and he groaned lightly. Harry felt how they both quickly became horny. Their hard parts were together, and it was almost untenable that they still had clothes on. Therefore pulled Harry quickly off Niall his sweatshirt, directly was Nialls lips back against Harry's and he, in turn, tore Harry shirt away. Their naked torsos were met. Harry quickly grabbed his arms around Nialls body and he felt how warm the Irishman was. They groaned and they showed that they liked what happened. Harry quickly forgot away that they should just be friends and nothing more. For the moment he was ready to give Niall everything, even his own soul, just because he was so wonderful. Niall pulled off his pants, long before Harry had come to that point. He kept his boxers on and then started Niall to even pull Harry his tight pants off. Harry kicked them away, to help. Niall lay down on top of him again and this time he brought hips back and forth. Their hard parts were now two hard cocks, as just wanted more. Harry groaned only by the friction against his own part. Niall knew what he would do and he did it so well.

"Can we have edited sex?" Niall whispered hoarsely, and he looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Can I fuck you?"  
Harry gasped. He wasn't accustomed to Niall used those words, and he wasn't used to being asked.  
"I have lube and condoms in the bedside table." Harry mumbled hoarsely and uncertainly. "But if we go all the way, we definitely will be over the limit?"  
Niall groaned and he smiled big. He pulled his hands through Harry's hair, and he didn't hesitate for a second.  
"We have both just been waiting for that day when both would be ready?" he got up. "And I'm ready, Harry. I'm so ready to do it with you."  
Harry smiled a little bit, and he nodded.  
"Okay, but you must listen to me. I'm not a girl, you just can't penetrate like that."  
Niall smiled and he know what to do.  
"I know, I have seen on gay porn just to know."

Harry was surprised. Niall pulled off their boxers and then he took out a condom and lubricant. He sat between Harrye legs and he was red all over. He entered the condom over his own cock and then he took the lube over the whole package. Then he began to massage Harry. Slowly slid his fingers over Harry's rear holes. Harry responded with a moan and he spread his legs. He folded his knees and put his feet wide apart.  
"You can do it?"  
Niall smiled and he nodded.  
"I have spent many evenings and looked at porn."  
Harry just smiled and he felt Niall gently let a finger penetrate. It was the way you would do it, and Harry closed his eyes. Niall let his finger get in all the way before he slowly began to open up. He let his finger slide around in circles. Round and round and round! Harry bit his lip and he took down a hand and held it over his own cock. He took the hand up and down over the hard part. It was like this six would be. You just wouldn't do it hard and quick, you would enjoy. Two fingers penetrated. Harry whimpered loudly and he opened his mouth completely. That's perfect. He felt his whole body woke up.

Niall took a pillow under Harry's butt and then he took hold of his waist.  
"Ready?"  
Harry had been ready for a long time, he didn't hesitate.  
"Shit just do it."  
Niall smiled. He brought his dick towards the hole and slowly he began to enter. He penetrated in with the glans and the whole time he kept an eye on Harry's face. Niall bit his lip, and eventually he was inside all the way. Harry was masturbating faster and he liked it. He felt filled and he felt how easy it was to the nose going crazy over it. Niall slowly began to bring the hips back and forth. He groaned louder and he closed his eyes. Slowly in, slowly out, slow in and eventually he increased his pace. Harry moaned and he groaned. He felt his whole body just went along. Niall could do what he wanted. He had power over Harry.

Niall put a hand on each side of Harry's head and he leaned over him. He moved faster on his hip and the sound of their bodies, which were met, echoed in the room. The bed creaked a bit, but none of them did take into account other hotel guests. Harry lifted his feet up in the air and he felt how his own prostate got a time of it's life. It was as if Niall knew where Harry had the feeling, in there, and he brought his cock perfectly to the target area. He opened his eyes and immediately he looked straight into Nialls gorgeous blue eyes. Niall had his mouth wide open and he smiled a little bit.  
"Is that okay?"  
Harry nodded and everything was like in a fog.  
"Damn Niall, you're wonderful."  
Niall smiled bigger and he looked down at their cocks. He saw Harry's hand went up and down over the hard part and how the younger guy really was in every motion as Niall made.  
"You're so tight." Niall mumbled and he looked up again. Harry groaned and he smiled a little bit.  
"Oh thanks?"  
Niall grinned.  
"Next time you will take me?"  
Harry hesitated by the thought, but it wasn't convenient to talk about it, not now. Instead, he enjoyed the moment and he felt Niall perfect moved in the hole.

Niall lay down over Harry. He fucked him hard and it was as if he had gone mad. Harry was forced to remove his hand and instead he took his arms around Nialls body. He took his legs around the Irishman and he brought up the butt so that they were in position to continue. Hard pounded Niall straight in and he let his lips land on Harry's cheek. He was panting and he hitched all over the body. The whole bed squeaked and almost pounded into the wall. It was as if Niall couldn't stop and he did everything to continue. Harry felt throughout how Niall was sweaty and he was red all over.  
"Close?" he whispered questioningly. Niall hid his face against his neck and he could only nod. Harry smiled and he pulled his hands over his gorgeous back.  
"Come inside me, fill me."  
Niall groaned louder and he flexed every muscle in the body. He was in every movement and he pounded hard against Harry. It was as if he didn't found any reason to come, but still it was there he was going. He pushed up the thighs against Harry's ass and he brought out his cock harder in. Harry closed his eyes, and he felt how Nialls belly was moving over his own cock. It almost felt as if both had sex with each other. It was excitatory. He groaned too and he felt every movement left behind feelings that just overflowed.

Niall took out his dick, ripped the condom away and then he penetrated hard again. Harry understood why. Niall had only to moved on the hip a few times before he came. It was as if the whole Niall became a harrowing dildo and he cramped. He squeezed the cum inside and he show it with the entire face.

Niall was done and he gasped. He still didn't stop. Instead, he slid down over Harry's body and before the young boy could not say no, Niall began to suck him. Harry felt how he came all the way inside Nialls mouth and indeed it was as if he come to heaven number two. Harry screamed straight out and quickly he took his hands over Niall hair.  
"Damn Nialler!"  
Niall didn't stop. His head went rapidly up and down. He held his hands against Harry's thigh and he seemed to suck in the entire length inside the mouth. Harry threw back his head and he moved his body into pleasure. He felt he quickly came towards the end. Niall sucked, he brought his head faster up and down and his tongue went perfectly around the cock. It was just a matter of seconds and in the end it was just a question of when. Harry took his legs around Nialls body and he grabbed Nialls hair. He forced the Irishman to obey and eventually felt Harry how the entire body buckled up. The cock began to vibrate and he spurted out a lot of cum, straight into Nialls mouth. It almost felt as if it wouldn't end. Harry shouted unaware straight out, and he pressed down Nialls head, until he slowly calmed down and the body went back to just being a body.

Niall licked and he sucked a few times before he with a smile looked up at Harry.  
"Well?"  
Harry was out of breath and he felt the whole body were in harmony with the world. Slowly he opened his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't even lift his head.  
"Damn that was perfect."  
Niall laughed and he sat up. Harry looked at him and directly he noted that it was messy with cum around the Irishman's lips.  
"You have to wash your face."  
Niall laughed.  
"I'm going to, but now I want to know how I am as a lover."  
Harry had to smile wryly and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't you see that I'm totally exhausted?" he whispered hoarsely. "You were damn incredible!"  
Niall was happy and he was proud of himself.  
"So you could say that even Niall know how to do it?"  
Harry laughed quietly.  
"Yes, you have proved yourself."


End file.
